L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Je ne savais pas que de ma haine pouvait naître de l'amour et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon pire combat soit de continuer à te haïr.
1. Avant propos

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
**Bêta : Sonnyus et Lullaby-chan1000**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru **  
**Rating : M **  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influences : Axios, Spartacus, gladiateurs. Attention petit mélange entre époques et gouvernement sparte et athéniens.  
Playlist : Promises de Nero feat shrillex. **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

**Résumé : « ****Je ne savais pas que de ma haine pouvait naître de l'amour et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon pire combat soit de continuer à te haïr. »**

* * *

**Glossaire :**

**_Métèque _**_:_ Statu intermédiaire entre celui de citoyen et d'étranger, réservé à des ressortissants d'autres cités.

**_Tressante_**_:_ Homme incapable de se développer comme on l'attendait et qui ne se pliait pas à la rigueur de l'entrainement guerrier, également lâche de guerre.

**_Hilote_**_:_ Peuple conquis. Ils sont réduits en esclavage.

**_Agora_**_:_ Lieu de rencontre. Place du marché

**_Acropole_**_:_ Citadelle construite sur la partie la plus élevée et la mieux défendue d'une cité, pouvant servir de refuge ultime aux populations lors des attaques.

**_Ephèbes_**_:_ Jeune homme âgés de 12 à 18 ans à Sparte.

**_Agôgè_**_:_ Système d'éducation spartiate pour les garçons âgés de 7 à 20ans.

**_Gérousie_**_:_ Conseil des anciens. Il était constitué de deux rois spartiates et de vingt-huit hommes âgés de 60ans ou plus.

**_Stratège_**_:_ Général en chef

**_Diamastigose_**_:_ Rituel annuel et concours d'endurance lors duquel les jeunes étaient fouettés, parfois à mort dans un sanctuaire. C'était aussi bien un rituel religieux qu'une mise à l'épreuve pour les éphèbes afin qu'ils démontrent leurs capacités de résistance à la douleur.

**_Syssitie _**_:_ Groupe dans lequel les hommes dînaient. C'était une étape essentielle pour atteindre l'âge adulte.

**_Pornai_**_:_ Mot désignant les prostitués grecques inférieure aux classements

**_Grèves _**_:_ Protège tibias

**_Glaive_**_: _Courte épée  
_  
_**_Cingulum_**_: _Ceinturon fait de métal ou de cuir plaqué de métal, que les guerriers portaient autour des reins pour protéger le ventre.

**_Vomitoruim_**_:_ Issues de l'arène au milieu des gradins permettant de rejoindre les couloirs inférieurs et sortir du bâtiment.

XxX

**Chronologie:**

**Prologue :**

\- 750 avant Rikudô.

Sasuke *25ans

Naruto *17ans

**Chp1 : **

\- 747 avant Rikudô.

Sasuke* 28ans

Naruto* 20ans

_Flash back 1 / 750 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 25ans

Naruto* 17ans

_Flash back 2 / 749 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 26ans

Naruto* 18ans

**Chp2 :**

\- 747 avant Rikudô

Sasuke* 28ans

Naruto* 20ans

_Flash back / 769 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 6ans

**Chp3 :**

-747 avant Rikudô

Sasuke* 28ans

Naruto* 20ans

**Chp4 : **

-746 avant Rikudô

Sasuke * 29 ans

Naruto *21 ans

**Chp5 :**

\- 742 avant Rikudô

Sasuke * 33ans

Naruto *25ans

_Flash back 1et 2 / 745 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 30ans

Naruto* 22ans

**Chp6 :**

\- 742 avant Rikudô

Sasuke* 33ans

Naruto* 25ans

_Flash back 1et 2 / 743 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 32ans

Naruto* 24ans

_Flash back 3 / 748 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 27ans

Naruto* 19ans

**Chp7 : **

\- 742 avant Rikudô

Sasuke* 33ans

Naruto* 25ans

_Flash back / 769 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 6ans

**Chp8 :**

\- 740 avant Rikudô

Sasuke *35ans

Naruto *27ans

_Flash Back 1et 2 / 741 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke* 34ans

Naruto* 26ans

**Chp 9 : **

\- 740 avant Rikudô

Sasuke *35ans

Naruto *27ans

_Flash Back / 745 avant Rikudô_

Sasuke *30ans

Naruto *22ans

**Chp10 :**

\- 740 avant Rikudô

Sasuke *35ans

Naruto *27ans

_Flash back / 750 avant Rikudô_

Naruto *17ans

**Epilogue : **

\- 740 avant Rikudo

Sasuke *35ans

Naruto *27ans

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteur:**_

Bonjour tout le monde,

comme je l'ai dis le mois dernier, la publication de cette histoire commencera la semaine prochaine mais je tenais à vous mettre le glossaire à part car je ne le remettrai pas à chaque chp et je vous laisse le temps de vous familiariser avec la chronologie qui n'est pas simple ( mais pas l'inquiétude je la remettrai à chaque chapitre et flash back )

Je vous avoue que ça n'a pas été simple pour moi, ni pour les bêtas mais j'ai tenu à respecter les temps et la façon de compter les années comme nous ( ex : 500 ans avant Jésus-Christ, +1ans = 499 av J-C etc... )

Pour vous faire patienter, je publierai dans quelques minutes un OS né de mes vacances.

Bisous bisous


	2. Prologue

_La tristesse n'est pas l'absence de vengeance._  
_La vraie tristesse,_  
_c'est d'être prisonnier de son désir de vengeance,_  
_au point d'oublier de vivre sa vie._  
**Tokio ghoul**

* * *

**_750 avant Rikudô._**

**Sasuke *25ans**  
**Naruto *17ans**

XxX

Sasuke regarda les cobalts s'assombrirent et s'éteindre sous sa lame, avant de mettre un pied sur le torse qu'il venait de transpercer. Sans aucune considération pour l'homme qui avait autrefois trahi Konoha ; un métèque* doublé d'un tressante *; afin de vivre une vie paisible, loin de sa patrie, il le poussa à terre, libérant son épée.

Kushina, son épouse, gisait à ses côtés. Une force inconnue les poussa à se tenir une dernière fois la main avant de dire adieu au monde des vivants.

Jamais, il n'aurait pensé les retrouver lors de son expansion mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, les mettant sur sa route.

\- Mon roi, l'interpella un de ses hommes, la prise de la cité des tourbillons est un succès. Tous les hommes ont péri, leurs épouses et rejetons également. Aucun n'a voulu plier le genou pour prêter allégeance à Konoha.

\- Aucune importance. Notre armée est déjà puissante, nous n'avions pas besoin d'hommes comme eux et encore moins d'hilotes*. Brûlez tout et rentrons, ordonna Sasuke.

Des hurlements et grognements l'interpellèrent. Un de ses guerriers entra dans la pièce marbrée, qui faisait office de chambre à coucher, avec un jeune homme semblable à l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Des cheveux blés et un regard océan. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux en voyant les corps gisant au sol.

Il se défit de la poigne de l'adulte, tout en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant plier en avant. Aussitôt, il l'obligea à se mettre à genoux d'un coup dans l'articulation avant de le frapper au visage. Le jeune homme était vif. Le sang qui s'écoula du nez du guerrier et qui colorait la main, tacha sa tunique blanche.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke et s'élança sur lui avant de se faire agripper par la main tendue du guerrier. Sasuke le stoppa quand il le vit brandir son épée :

\- Arrête. Je le veux vivant.

Le guerrier se leva, surplombant le jeune homme et colorant de son sang ses yeux bleus. Sasuke aimait la force qui se dégageait de l'adolescent, mais plus que tout, il adora la haine qu'il vit quand le regard feu le fixa.

\- Il est la réincarnation de Kyûbi, nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser la vie sauve, s'écria l'homme.

Sasuke s'approcha de son subalterne et lui enfonça une dague sous le menton qui traversa sa tête et ressortit de son crâne.

\- Je n'ai que faire des Dieux.

Il retira la dague et la rangea à sa taille, le sang coulant le long de ses jambes découvertes, puis son attention fut attirée par le jeune homme qui récupéra rapidement l'épée du mort.

Sasuke sourit.

Cet enfant, le croyait-il aussi négligent pour avoir oublié sa présence ?

Sasuke encercla le poignet avec sa main, resserrant sa prise au fil des secondes. Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas pour autant l'objet. Il resta planté à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant avec haine sans baisser les yeux. Sasuke ne vit aucune peur, juste une rage difficilement contenue.

\- N'oublie pas qui t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Je n'oublierai pas que tu as pris celles de mes parents.

Sasuke frissonna d'anticipation à cette menace. La voix enrouée du jeune homme promettait un mal mortel dont il rêvait déjà.

\- Tu me plais et à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras mien.

**XxX**

**Kyûbi, Dieu de la haine pour certains, Dieu de l'amour pour d'autres.  
Une légende raconte que Kyûbi descendît sur terre pour noircir le cœur des hommes faibles  
comme on avait noirci son cœur en tuant son amour. **

**XxX**

Dès que Sasuke et sa troupe passèrent les remparts de la ville, ils se firent accueillir par les habitants de la cité de Konoha. On les acclama et les vénéra comme des dieux sur le chemin jusqu'à l'Agora* où ils s'arrêtèrent. La place de la cité permettait aux guerriers de retrouver les leurs.

Sasuke, sur son cheval, les regarda s'éparpiller dans la foule. Les embrassades, les cris de joie et les pleurs de soulagement fusèrent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'y attarder, préférant rejoindre l'Acropole* où son frère, le roi, l'attendait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il resta plusieurs minutes. Quand il sentit quelques regards dans sa direction et des chuchotements à son égard et plus précisément sur le jeune garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il mit un coup de talon à son cheval qui se mit au galop vers l'Acropole.

La nouvelle se rependrait comme une traînée de poudre parmi les habitants comme elle avait envahi son armée en une soirée. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait que tout le monde sache, que cet enfant lui appartenait et qu'il était intouchable. Il était sa propriété et personne n'avait de droit sur lui.

Arrivé à l'Acropole, il descendit avec Naruto, confiant son cheval à un hilote.

Sans avoir besoin de demander, le jeune homme le suivit. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui, examinant tout ce qui l'entourait. Naruto était curieux du monde, Sasuke s'en était rendu compte sur le chemin jusqu'à la cité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cour principale, où les éphèbes s'entraînaient avec Kakashi. Tous s'immobilisèrent pour les regarder. Sasuke ignora les regards admiratifs et se dirigea vers son ancien entraîneur après avoir poussé Naruto vers les autres. Celui-ci ne trébucha pas, mais tangua dangereusement en avant, raclant le sol poussiéreux avec ses pieds, se retrouvant au centre de l'intention.

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui, il suivra l'Agôgè*.

Sans attendre la réponse de Kakashi, il repartit pour retrouver son aîné. Comme chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une bataille, une Gérousie* était mise en place.

\- Où vas-tu ? lança Naruto.

Sasuke ne les voyait pas, mais il imaginait sans mal les futurs guerriers s'indigner de la façon dont Naruto s'adressait à lui. Un roi. Les prochaines années parmi eux, à s'entraîner, seraient encore plus dures à supporter. Il ne répondit pas.

\- Je t'interdis de me tourner le dos, hurla-t-il à son attention.

Sasuke continua d'avancer, sans se retourner, même quand Naruto attrapa une épée d'entraînement en bois et lui lança dessus, le ratant.

XxX

Quand le Conseil toucha à sa fin, Itachi et Sasuke restèrent autour de la table en marbre, attendant que les conseillers sortent. S'il y avait bien une chose dans sa fonction de roi que Sasuke détestait, c'étaient les réunions. Ça l'ennuyait et il n'écoutait absolument rien de ce que les anciens disaient. Si Sasuke voulait agir, il agissait, contre leur avis, qui lui importait peu, il était le roi, son frère également.

Seul son aîné pouvait le faire plier, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, étant toujours d'accord avec lui.

Itachi était la seule famille, lié par le sang, qui lui restait. La guerre des cités, leur avait pris leurs parents et bien plus.

Sasuke fit signe à un hilote d'apporter de quoi boire puis le congédia sans cérémonie.

\- Es-tu blessé petit frère ? s'enquit Itachi.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'étreindre, ni de se soucier chacun de l'état de l'autre. Ils le faisaient pourtant à chaque retour de bataille, même si Sasuke était devenu distant et froid avec les années, contrairement à Itachi. L'absence de son aîné sur le champ de bataille à cause de sa cécité avait créé cette différence. Bien que des années auparavant, Itachi ait côtoyé la mort, Sasuke vivait avec elle depuis plus longtemps et les conséquences se payaient au quotidien.

\- Je vais bien.

Sasuke se leva pour rejoindre Itachi qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. Il se cala contre, à sa hauteur.

\- Comment se portent tes yeux ?

\- Toujours dans le noir.

Sasuke soupira discrètement. La santé d'Itachi ne s'améliorait pas, mais elle ne se dégradait plus. Chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une bataille, Sasuke craignait de ne plus retrouver son aîné.

\- Qui est ce garçon que tu as ramené et dont tout le monde parle déjà ?

\- La progéniture de Minato Namikaze.

Itachi dirigea ses yeux vident sur lui et Sasuke se sentit détailler au plus profond de son être, comme si chaque recoin de son âme était fouillé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère. Ce qu'il est, n'a aucune importance maintenant.

Itachi resta silencieux puis se leva, lui proposant de se promener hors de cette pièce. Au moment de sortir, des guerriers les entourèrent, mais un regard noir de Sasuke les découragea de les suivre.

\- Ils sont là pour ma protection, lui rappela Itachi en s'éloignant d'eux.

Sasuke le savait, mais ça le contrariait toujours de savoir que son aîné avait, maintenant, besoin de personne pour veiller sur lui. Lui, qui avait été autrefois un grand guerrier, le meilleur, un stratège*.

\- Quand je suis là, tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre.

Les frères, rois de la cité de Konoha, marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures dans un silence apaisant. Les personnes qu'ils croisèrent, les saluèrent avec beaucoup de respect et d'admiration, Sasuke ne se prêta pas volontiers aux échanges rapprochés, mais Itachi étaient très proches des habitants de la cité, ainsi Sasuke fit un effort.

\- Tu risques ta vie pour eux et tu es incapable de rester plus d'une minute avec l'un d'eux. Ce qui m'amène à me demander la réelle raison de la présence de ce jeune homme.

Sasuke rejetait les autres. Il était jugé distant et asocial bien que pour les plaisirs charnels, il ne se privait que rarement. Sasuke était considéré grâce à sa capacité à remporter les batailles et à protéger la cité, mais sûrement pas pour sa personnalité. Certains le traitaient même de Dieu, intouchable et impénétrable, invaincu, faisant de lui une légende connut au-delà des remparts de la cité et des autres.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ?

\- Tu portes intérêt à personne depuis longtemps, pourquoi maintenant ? Avec lui ?

Quand Itachi et Sasuke revinrent de leur tour dans la cité, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un balcon qui surplombait le terrain d'entraînement des éphèbes.

\- Un jeune garçon à qui tu as pris la vie de ses parents. Un jeune garçon qui va se nourrir de haine et de vengeance. Un jeune garçon que tu veux faire devenir homme et qui n'aura qu'un seul but dans la vie, prendre la tienne. Ta vie, est-elle à ce point sans importance à tes yeux ? insista Itachi en s'approchant de la balustrade.

Sasuke regarda Naruto en contrebas. Kakashi le faisait combattre contre le meilleur du groupe. La toge, salie de sang et de terre, avait déjà disparue, le mettant aussi nu que les autres. Pourtant, aucun ne le regardait avec égalité. Un coup bien placé envoya Naruto au sol. Il cracha du sang.

\- Nous mourrons tous un jour. Je me contente juste de choisir comment.

Naruto se releva, une main contre la bouche pour s'essuyer. Comme s'il sentait son regard sur lui, il leva les yeux dans sa direction, plongeant ses cobalts tempétueux dans ses onyx.

\- Il est le seul capable de réussir. La haine est le plus puissant des sentiments.

\- Tu te trompes petit-frère… Le sentiment le plus puissant, c'est l'amour.

Après un instant, Sasuke rétorqua :

\- "L'amour", c'est pour les faibles.

XxX

Kakashi, l'entraîneur balafré à l'œil, eut beau l'appeler, Naruto fixait Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'homme au-dessus de lui, qui le regardait de haut. Cet homme qui lui avait tout pris ; ses parents, sa vie, sa cité, son avenir. Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il vivrait pour prendre celui de Sasuke.

Il se promit de tout faire, quitte à se perdre et aller contre ses convictions pour réussir. Et il savait déjà comment y parvenir.

Ses parents lui avaient souvent répété qu'atteindre le cœur d'un Homme était la clé du monde. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris la signification jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Sasuke se défit de sa cuirasse* et de ses grèves*. Il commanda à ses hommes de lui rapporter à manger. Sa troupe rejoignait la cité de Konoha, mais la route étant longue, il avait décidé de faire halte dans une cité annexée, lors de l'avancée vers la cité des tourbillons._

_\- Vous êtes sûr mon roi ? demanda l'un de ses hommes en jetant un regard à l'adolescent qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce._

_Sasuke lui jeta un regard meurtrier, le faisant aussitôt déguerpir. Il détestait qu'on discute ses ordres. _

_Terminant de s'alléger de son armure, il fit un tour de la chambre, ça suffirait largement pour quelques heures de repos. Au petit matin, ils repartiraient sur la route._

_Le jeune attira son attention en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. La tunique, auparavant blanche, portait les traces de boue et de sang séché. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus étaient ternis._

_Aucun des soldats avait osé l'approcher où lui faire du mal, les rumeurs avaient fait de lui un Dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel ; celui à deux visages, Kyûbi._

_Sasuke avait laissé faire, bien qu'il trouvât cela ridicule. Naruto ne l'avait pas suivi de son plein gré, mais Sasuke l'avait trouvé plutôt docile après un coup dans la tempe l'ayant assommé._

_\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_\- Que Kaguya t'emporte en Enfer._

_Sasuke sourit. Pas si docile que ça. Il le préférait avec cette hargne. Celle qu'il connaissait depuis la première seconde de leur rencontre._

_Ses gardes revinrent avec des plateaux-repas de ce qu'il restait dans la cité. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ils repartirent._

_\- Mange, ordonna-t-il._

_\- Je n'ai pas faim._

_Sasuke détestait qu'on discute ses ordres, sauf lorsque c'était ce garçon. De sa bouche, il adorait, il en redemandait. Le bruit de la faim résonna entre eux. Sasuke prit un plateau qu'il posa négligemment près d'une colonne arrivant à hauteur du bassin, devant le jeune homme._

_Ce dernier attendit qu'il se tourne pour piocher et croquer dans une grenade juteuse._

_Sasuke, sourit satisfait._

_XxX_

_L'adolescent regardait Sasuke en chien de faïence, assis à l'opposé du lit, où il était installé pour se reposer, quand des guerriers firent irruption dans la pièce._

_Ils tenaient une fille à la chevelure rousse décoiffée, portant une tunique semblable à celle du jeune homme. Celui-là même qui se redressa en la voyant. Sasuke devina aisément qu'il la connaissait._

_\- Mon roi ! On a trouvé celle-là._

_\- Lâchez-la, cria le blond._

_\- Naruto ! hurla-t-elle à son tour en le voyant._

_Sasuke se redressa sur le lit. Il demanda davantage d'information sur elle, mais ils ne savaient pas comment elle avait réussi à se faufiler parmi eux. Sasuke se promit de redresser ses rangs pour cette négligence._

_\- Qu'est-ce que nous en faisons ? demanda l'un des guerriers, ignorant les cris des autres._

_\- Tuez-la où relâchez-la. Faites-en ce dont vous en voulez, ça m'est égal._

_Les regards menaçants indiquèrent le futur de la jeune fille._

_\- Karin, non ! hurla le citoyen de la cité des tourbillons, en se jetant sur les gardes._

_Sasuke resta sur le lit, regardant les gardes se débattre avec les deux derniers habitants de la cité des tourbillons. Le garçon, à présent Naruto, mordit le bras de son assaillant qui lui retourna une claque du revers de la main, le faisant tomber à terre._

_\- Je vais te tuer, cracha Naruto, haineux à l'adresse de celui qui l'avait rabaissé._

_\- Espèce de-_

_\- Si quelqu'un le touche sans mon autorisation, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, devant la cité pour en faire un exemple, intervint Sasuke._

_Tous les mouvements se stoppèrent immédiatement, un silence pesant s'installa._

_\- Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à le toucher ? reprit le roi en fixant son subalterne._

_Le garde s'éloigna aussitôt de Naruto._

_\- __Veille __à ce que tout le monde le sache, maintenant sortez._

_Ils partirent, emportant la fille avec eux. Naruto resta à terre, fixant la porte qui s'était refermée. Sasuke vit les poings se resserrer sur le marbre froid et une dague dépassée légèrement de la tunique étalée autour de lui. Puis, discrètement, le jeune homme la __cacha__ sous son vêtement._

_\- Viens te coucher. La route sera longue demain._

_Naruto se leva, comme un soldat bien éduqué, ce qu'il n'était pas, prenant place dans la couche à côté de lui. Sans rechigner._

_XxX_

_Sasuke sentait Naruto bouger depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas endormis. Sasuke garda une respiration lente et régulière, attendant de savoir si la lame que Naruto avait dérobée à l'un de ses hommes et qui touchait, à présent, la peau de sa gorge, allait s'enfoncer dedans. Il se décida, après un certain temps, à ouvrir les yeux et sans surprise, il plongea dans un regard baigné de haine, éclairé par une bougie presque consumée._

_\- Pourquoi hésites-tu ? le provoqua-t-il._

_\- Je n'hésiterai jamais à te tuer, je voulais que tu voies ta mort, avoua-t-il en se positionnant à califourchon._

_Naruto l'examina, il semblait à Sasuke que ce dernier imprimait chaque millimètre de son visage. Il rapprocha leur visage à quelques centimètres, leurs corps au plus proche._

_Sasuke se sentit durcir sous l'examen. Sasuke n'avait jamais caché son désir pour les hommes, bien qu'il ait couché davantage avec des femmes que d'hommes à la cité. Il réservait cette partie de lui pour les champs de bataille où la femme n'avait pas sa place._

_Quand Naruto perçut son entrejambe dur, il eut un instant d'incompréhension, le déstabilisant et Sasuke se servit de ce moment pour interchanger leur position._

_Il bloqua la main qui tenait le couteau au-dessus de la tête, laissant l'autre libre de tout mouvement. Sasuke utilisa la sienne pour défaire le voile léger qui couvrait le corps de l'adolescent._

_Naruto n'avait pas un corps véritable d'homme, un corps sculpté par l'entraînement guerrier. Pas encore. Or, Sasuke pouvait deviner les muscles qui apparaîtraient bientôt._

_La peau était d'une douceur impériale et d'une couleur pure. Elle deviendrait terreuse et sale. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les jeunes garçons, bien que celui-ci s'approche de l'homme. Il aimait les corps virils et forts, même si leur goût était éphémère quand ils se laissaient prendre sans résister._

_\- En plus d'être un meurtrier, tu es un violeur._

_Ce corps, lui résisterait._

_\- Le premier oui, mais je ne serais jamais le second, avoua-t-il en touchant le corps avec sa main._

_Sasuke traça chaque courbe de ses doigts. Naruto eut du mal à calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient et à cacher son torse qui se soulevait plus haut. Sasuke retira ses mains, libérant le futur guerrier qui brandit de nouveau la dague._

_Le blond la plaça sur la nuque, le bloquant dans sa retraite, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne. Sasuke plongea ses onyx dans les cobalts tempétueux avant de fondre sur les lèvres qui taisaient un désir._

_Il rentra sa langue dans la cavité chaude avant de se redresser brusquement quand Naruto__lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il récupéra le liquide chaud, de son pouce, puis le lécha._

_\- Tu n'es qu'un homme, constata Naruto._

_Sasuke sourit, plus arrogant que jamais. L'avait-il vraiment pris pour un Dieu ?_

_\- Tu changeras d'avis quand j'unirais nos corps._

_\- Essaye pour voir._

_Le roi hésita. Non pas, parce qu'il avait peur des répercussions, mais parce qu'il refusait d'être à l'image des hommes qui avaient causé la perte de sa mère. Guerrier ou non, Roi ou non, certaines blessures étaient plus difficiles à refermer que d'autres, surtout celles du cœur._

_Pourtant, son désir rencontra celui sous le sien et toutes ses mauvaises pensées s'envolèrent. Naruto n'était qu'un homme et le sentiment de haine n'était pas incompatible avec la convoitise. Bien au contraire, elle pouvait la nourrir, la rendant plus belle et plus intense._

_Sasuke attaqua de nouveau les lèvres qui lui laissèrent le passage libre, mais les mains douces devinrent féroces sur son corps, lui laissant des traces._

_Ils se débattirent._

_Naruto y mit toute sa hargne tandis que Sasuke la mesurait. Sous lui, le jeune homme tenta de reprendre le dessus, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau pour le faire céder, mais Sasuke l'écrasa sous son poids, leur sexe, dur comme la pierre, frottant contre leur ventre, les stimulants._

_D'une main, il écarta les cuisses fermes et glissa jusqu'aux fesses rebondies où il s'inséra, sans ménagement. Naruto ne laissa aucun son sortir de sa bouche, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir. Ils aimaient la force brute et Sasuke se demanda s'il s'agissait de la personnalité de Naruto ou si cette bestialité naquit à leur rencontre._

_\- Qui es-tu réellement ?_

_Naruto s'accrocha à ses cheveux nuit, savourant ses va-et-vient à l'entrée de son corps dans des halètements délicieux, la bouche ouverte :_

_\- Je suis celui qui te transpercera la poitrine au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins._

_Sasuke lui sourit avant de le retourner sur le ventre et le forcer à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il prit à deux mains les lobes de chair qu'il écarta. __Il cracha à l'intérieur avant de repositionner son sexe et de rentrer sans plus de considération pour le corps non préparé. La douleur de l'intrusion le fit frissonner et le corps contre le sien trembla._

_\- Bon sang, grogna Naruto._

_Sasuke attrapa la tignasse blonde, tirant dessus pour qu'il se contorsionne. Ses onyx se noyèrent dans une mer de sang._

_\- Garde cette haine aussi longtemps que possible. Cache-la. Et quand le moment, sera venue, je serai prêt pour toi._

_Un feu s'embrasa dans le regard haineux et ils scellèrent ce pacte silencieux d'un baiser dévastateur._

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Naruto allait atteindre le cœur de Sasuke, c'était son but et si pour cela le seul moyen était de passer par son corps, alors il le ferait. C'était un pari risqué, mais il n'y avait pas de meilleur joueur que celui qui avait tout perdu et Naruto n'avait plus rien.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ce prologue vous a donné l'eau à la bouche ! Rdv la semaine prochaine pour le premier chp._

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_** _Ce chapitre est le prologue, ce que j'ai publié la semaine dernière c'était le glossaire =)_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo : _**_Merci oui, mes vacances allaient ^^_


	3. Chp1- Une vie pour une vie

**CHAPITRE 1.  
une vie pour une vie**

* * *

**_747 avant Rikudô._**

**Sasuke* 28ans  
Naruto* 20ans**

Naruto, le drap de soie dans ses poings et dans sa bouche, étouffait ses halètements. Il refusait de donner satisfaction à Sasuke, l'un des rois de la cité de Konoha.

Ce dernier, dans son dos, le pilonnait avec hargne. Malgré les années, son corps frissonnait toujours d'être baisé ainsi, avec force et brutalité.

Une main, au creux de ses reins, remonta dans son dos lacéré, retraçant ses multiples cicatrices. Naruto les avait principalement gagnées au cours de la diamastigose*, mais également lors de ses nombreuses punitions par Sasuke ou Kakashi, quand le roi l'y autorisait.

D'un coup, la main agrippa ses cheveux à l'arrière du crâne et tira, l'obligeant à basculer la tête. Naruto relâcha le tissu, et sa bouche, se retrouva aussitôt prisonnière de celle de Sasuke.

Il grogna un gémissement que le roi étouffa en rentrant sa langue pour brutaliser la sienne. Bien que le baiser lui retournât la tête, avant de la perdre définitivement, il attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke avec ses dents et croqua dedans sans hésiter. Le roi se retira aussitôt, jurant entre ses dents, Naruto sourit satisfait.

Il sortit sa langue pour lécher la goutte de sang de Sasuke qui lui restait sur la lèvre. Un jour, il en ferait couler davantage, mais pour le moment, c'était la seule chose dont il arrivait depuis leur première nuit ensemble, trois ans auparavant.

Sasuke lui plaqua la tête contre le drap d'une main et de l'autre, enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair. Naruto se retrouva à la merci du roi. Il subit les coups de reins féroces qui semblaient sans fin, mais qui s'arrêtèrent quand un liquide chaud le remplit.

Sasuke se retira de son corps et sans plus de considération, se dirigea dans un coin de la chambre où un bassin d'eau douce avait été construit en marbre, il servait pour la toilette. Il s'y glissa et aussitôt, une hilote arriva, s'agenouillant au bord du bassin.

\- Viens te nettoyer.

Naruto se leva du lit, obéissant. Le liquide chaud à l'intérieur de ses fesses glissa entre ses jambes. Sasuke, les bras sur le rebord du bassin, pour que l'hilote le nettoie, le regardait avec satisfaction. Le roi avait fait de lui exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il était devenu un guerrier entraîné, dont tous les muscles étaient sculptés dans la pierre.

Naruto s'avança et rentra lentement dans l'eau. Le roi et lui se regardèrent sans un mot, les onyx dans les cobalts. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire de toute façon. Tout se lisait dans leurs yeux.

\- Dépêche-toi, ta syssitie est prête depuis une heure, lança Sasuke en sortant du bassin.

Naruto n'avait que faire d'une syssitie*. Pour tous les éphèbes de Konoha, ça signifiait bien plus que de rentrer dans un groupe d'hommes, il s'agissait d'être frères, d'être loyal, de vivre et mourir pour eux.

Naruto ne ressentait rien pour les garçons avec qui il avait été entraîné. Tout comme eux ne ressentaient rien pour lui, depuis que Sasuke le jetât parmi eux, surtout après qu'il obtînt des conditions privilégiées en dormant dans la couche du roi, au lieu des nattes, comme les autres, dans la caserne, laissant passer le froid d'hiver et l'humidité de l'été.

Naruto ferma les yeux, soupirant, quand Sasuke partit. L'hilote s'approcha de lui pour le nettoyer. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée… Karin.

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses beaux cheveux roux et longs de l'époque avaient disparu, maintenant, ils étaient coupés à ras.

Naruto avait toujours connu Karin joyeuse et fille de caractère, à la cité de tourbillon, elle était sa cousine très éloignée et ils se chamaillaient souvent enfant. Maintenant, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, les yeux vides. Une coquille vide.

Naruto lui attrapa le poignet quand elle passa sur son torse, elle se mit à trembler. Il la relâcha aussitôt.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Karin.

Jamais. Bien au contraire, il continuerait à la protéger, comme il l'avait fait une nuit, quelques jours après son arrivée à la cité de Konoha.

* * *

**_Flash Back  
750 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 25ans  
Naruto* 17ans**

_Naruto se faufila dans les couloirs, pour analyser son nouvel environnement. Il devait connaître tous les points forts et points faibles de la cité._

_Sasuke était auprès de son frère, le deuxième roi, il ne savait pas quand il regagnerait la chambre. Naruto devait faire vite. Sasuke ne lui avait pas mis des gardes sur le dos, comme s'il savait que Naruto ne partirait jamais avant d'avoir accompli sa vengeance._

_Son attention fut attirée au détour d'un couloir, par une voix suppliante qu'il reconnut. Il s'y précipita pour découvrir Karin, violenté sexuellement. Malgré sa surprise de la voir toujours en vie, après l'ordre de Sasuke, il se jeta sur le guerrier qu'il avait promis de tuer. Ce dernier relâcha la jeune fille, surpris par son intrusion._

_Quand il le reconnut, il hésita un instant, avant de dégainer son épée._

_\- Cette fois, le roi ne sera pas là pour te sauver la vie, sale démon. Meurs Kyûbi._

_Le guerrier se rua sur lui, mais Naruto esquiva aisément l'épée grâce à sa petite taille et son agilité. Trois jours d'entraînement, avec Kakashi, lui avaient déjà appris la base de la défense, mais pas encore à bien attaquer._

_Il essaya, mais échoua lamentablement, se retrouvant à terre, le guerrier sur lui. Pourtant, la gorge de Naruto ne fut pas tranchée, contrairement à celle de son attaquant. Au-dessus de lui et du garde agonisant, Karin tenait un bout de ce qu'il reconnut comme un morceau de vase. Elle lui avait enfoncé dans la carotide et maintenant, elle tremblait en regardant sa main ensanglantée._

_Le guerrier tomba sur Naruto de tout son poids. Tant bien que mal, il s'en dégagea, mais il était à présent couvert de sang. Des bruits de pas et d'armures résonnèrent dans la bâtisse._

_\- Ils vont me tuer cette fois-ci._

_La voix de Karin était dénuée de toutes émotions. Elle s'apprêtait à embrasser sa sentence, mais Naruto n'était pas prêt. Il se rua sur elle, prit le morceau de vase casé plein de sang et la poussa fortement._

_\- Va-t'en, pars, moi ils ne me feront rien. Ils ne peuvent pas, le roi me protège._

_Naruto se crut qu'à moitié, mais il le saurait très bientôt._

_Karin __disparut __en courant d'un côté et les gardes vinrent de l'autre, découvrant un spectacle qui provoqua leur colère et leur envie de lui trancher la tête. Le reste devint flou, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sasuke et Itachi._

_\- Il a tué l'un des nôtres, il mérite la mort, cria un guerrier et Itachi le fit taire d'un geste de la main._

_La salle devint silencieuse._

_\- Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? lui demanda Sasuke._

_Naruto ne répondit pas. Il refusait de mentir, mais il adopta une attitude qui fit penser le contraire. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le regard droit et fier, le menton relevé et il jeta l'arme du crime aux pieds des rois._

_\- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, pour avoir violé quelqu'un._

_Sasuke fronça des sourcils._

_\- Si c'est vrai, alors, effectivement, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais tu n'avais aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur lui, intervint Itachi en avançant d'un pas._

_Dans une autre situation, Naruto aurait pu en rire._

_\- Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur mes parents et pourtant, il l'avait pris._

_\- Tu dois être puni, enchaîna Sasuke._

_Itachi ordonna aux gardes de récupérer le mort et d'attendre dehors._

_\- Laisse-nous seul Itachi._

_\- Sasuke, lança Itachi comme un avertissement._

_L'aîné savait que son cadet n'allait pas tuer l'enfant, sinon il l'aurait fait dès la prise de la cité des tourbillons, mais Sasuke lui ferait comprendre d'une manière dont Naruto ne pourrait jamais oublier. C'était la première fois qu'Itachi se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux deux et ce qui se dégageait ; les sentiments et ressentiments ; il le ressentait au centuple._

_Une tension étouffante._

_Sasuke ne désirait qu'une chose et ne s'en cachait pas, il voulait que Naruto lui appartienne, mais, par-dessus, que ce dernier se considère comme sien. Sasuke voulait que ce soit gravé dans le marbre et dans la chair. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, encore, c'était pourquoi ? Du côté de Naruto, il distinguait les battements de cœur haineux et le souffle méprisant. Bientôt, il entendrait le cri de rancœur avant un silence de défi._

_\- Demande aux gardes de m'apporter ce qu'il faut._

_\- Sasuke, réitéra Itachi plus dur._

_\- Bonne nuit, Itachi._

_Il capitula, à contre-cœur. Quoi qu'il arrive, Sasuke corrigerait Naruto. Si ce n'était pas tout de suite, ça serait plus tard et peut-être pour une raison futile._

_Naruto resta silencieux lors de l'échange entre les deux rois. Quand Itachi sortit, Sasuke et Naruto restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, attendant que l'un cède._

_Un guerrier revint pour donner un fouet à son roi qui le renvoya aussitôt hors de la pièce._

_\- Tourne-toi, ordonna Sasuke._

_\- Non._

_En un instant, le fouet claqua sur le torse de Naruto qui, sous la surprise et la douleur, ouvrit la bouche dans un cri._

_\- À genoux._

_\- Non._

_Le fouet rentra de nouveau en contact avec sa peau, mais cette fois, Naruto se mordit la langue pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Sasuke._

_Malgré toute la volonté qu'il mit, il céda sous les coups, ses jambes ne le retinrent pas à une énième brûlure cuisante. Sasuke se mit dans son dos et lui marqua la peau toute la nuit. Sa haine ne fit que se __nourrir __de cette injustice. Il n'avait tué personne, mais il emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe, car il ne voulait pas creuser celle de Karin. C'était la seule personne qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, il se devait de la protéger._

_Naruto lutta, mais il finit par s'évanouir de douleur._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne le tues pas ?

La question de Karin le ramena au présent. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna :

\- Tu te laisses prendre toutes les nuits depuis des années, comme un vulgaire pornai*. Tu aurais dû venger les nôtres depuis longtemps. Tes parents auraient honte de toi.

Naruto s'enferma dans un mutisme, le visage impassible. Habituellement, il l'utilisait avec tout le monde sauf Karin, mais elle venait de le blesser et Naruto savait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle voulait le faire réagir, mais il refusait de se laisser atteindre. Naruto suivait un plan depuis le premier jour où Sasuke avait fait irruption dans sa vie en tuant ses parents et ce n'était pas encore le moment de les venger. Il ne réussirait qu'à se faire égorger, avant de pouvoir atteindre son but.

\- Si tu ne fais rien, je le ferai moi-même.

Karin se releva, ayant terminé sa toilette. Naruto fronça des sourcils.

\- Je vais faire quelque chose, ce n'est simplement pas le bon moment. Fais-moi confiance, Karin.

Debout face à lui, alors qu'il était encore dans l'eau, Karin le regarda de haut. Naruto espérait avoir trouvé les mots pour qu'elle ne fasse rien d'imprudent. Il ferait tout pour la protéger, mais si elle s'en prenait à Sasuke, au roi, il n'arriverait pas à la sauver. Pas cette fois-ci.

XxX

Un silence se fit, quand Naruto arriva dans la pièce marbrée, puis, aussitôt, les éphèbes et guerriers confirmés se remirent à discuter. En temps normal, les futurs guerriers ne se mélangeaient pas aux hommes déjà promus, mais lors de la syssitie, c'était différent.

Naruto aurait dû prendre sa place auprès de ceux avec qui il combattait, mais il ne restait qu'une place en face de Sasuke, qui se trouvait en bout de table. De toute façon, même sans cette place attitrée, il se serait mis au plus près de Sasuke et au plus éloigné des autres. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire tuer, une autre personne par sa faute.

La vérité, c'est qu'on ne le fuyait pas seulement parce qu'il partageait la couche du roi, mais surtout parce que la seule personne qui avait osé prendre le risque de se lier à Naruto, avait subi les foudres mortelles de Sasuke.

* * *

**_Flash back  
749 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 26ans  
Naruto* 18ans**

_C'était un de ces jours où, l'entrainement __s'était __terminé plus tôt et où, Sasuke était pris par ses obligations de roi._

_Naruto en avait profité pour prendre l'air à la campagne, qui bordait la cité de Konoha. Les éphèbes avaient le droit de s'éclipser, passant les remparts, comme une sorte de temps libre, mais il devait rentrer, au plus tard, au coucher du soleil. Dans le cas contraire, s'ils franchissaient les limites de la cité, ils étaient considérés comme des tressantes*._

_Un bruit dans son dos attira son attention, Naruto se retourna aussitôt, brandissant une lame. Devant lui, Neji, l'un des éphèbes, levait lentement les mains en signe d'apaisement, bien que son visage impassible ne montrât aucune peur._

_Neji avait les cheveux longs, retombant au creux des reins, Naruto l'avait connu avec la peau aussi blanche que la sienne, quand il vivait encore à la cité des tourbillons, mais elle devenait de plus en plus bronzée et terreuse à cause du soleil et des entraînements._

_Naruto détailla rapidement le torse finement musclé qui lui faisait face, son regard s'attarda sur son sexe à l'air libre avant de descendre sur ses cuisses, autant dessinées que le torse._

_Le blond avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à la nudité, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il n'était plus un privilégié, protégé par ses parents et sa cité. Ici, il n'était qu'un jeune homme qu'on devait façonner à l'image des autres. Avec le temps, il avait fini par l'aimer sur les autres._

_Son seul plaisir, dans cette cité, était d'admirer les corps, bien qu'il n'en eût jamais un aussi beau et désirable que celui qui partageait ses nuits._

_Il ne le reconnaîtrait cependant jamais._

_\- C'est l'un de tes privilèges ?_

_Naruto regarda dans la même direction que Neji, ce dernier montrait sa lame du menton. Naruto, comme tous les éphèbes, n'avaient normalement pas le droit aux armes, __mais __ça lui était égal. Il en avait volé une et depuis la gardait précieusement avec lui, la cachant comme il pouvait dans les recoins de la cité._

_\- Je te laisse ma place volontiers._

_Sur ses mots, il baissa son arme et Neji s'approcha de lui. Côte à côte, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'horizon où le soleil déclinait._

_\- Je préférerai la place du roi._

_Quand Naruto comprit le sens, il dévia le regard vers Neji, pour être sûr qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

_D'un geste tendre, il mit une mèche blonde, derrière son oreille._

_\- On rentre ?_

_Pour la première fois, depuis son arrivée à la cité de Konoha, Naruto oublia son envie de s'enfuir._

_XxX_

_Neji combattait avec Kakashi, au milieu des éphèbes. Malgré sa difficulté à se défendre contre l'adulte, il réussit à lui porter un coup à l'arrière de la jambe, le faisant plier un genou._

_Naruto en ressentit un soulagement._

_Les yeux, aussi clair que la lune, recherchèrent ses azurs et quand il les trouva, un même sourire étira leurs lèvres._

_Sourire qui se fana aussitôt quand Sasuke s'avança dans la cour, le regard noir braqué sur Neji. Les éphèbes firent un passage jusqu'au centre où il dégagea Kakashi d'un mouvement de tête._

_Le roi dégaina son épée, attendant._

_\- Il est temps que vous appreniez à vous défendre, réellement._

_Les mots de Sasuke figèrent tout le monde. Le roi était un guerrier avant tout. Son insensibilité et sa férocité ne connaissaient aucune barrière. Chacun en avait entendu parler, mais personne, encore, ne l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Malgré qu'ils l'admirent, les éphèbes espéraient que Neji soit le seul à apprendre._

_Quelqu'un remplaça l'épée en bois d'entraînement par une vraie de guerre et lui tendit un bouclier. Neji la prit et força sur son bras pour la soulever. Elle était plus lourde que celle en bois._

_Tandis que les éphèbes s'éloignèrent d'un pas, Naruto s'avança._

_Tout au long du combat inégal, il se retint d'intervenir, cela allait humilier Neji. Ce dernier subissait les assauts de Sasuke avec difficulté, il était à terre depuis le premier coup d'épée et ne cessait de se protéger avec le bouclier._

_Quand sa force ne lui permit plus de défendre, une voix fit cesser le combat :_

_\- Ça suffit, Sasuke, je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon._

_Sasuke, le bras levé pour porter le coup de grâce à Neji, s'arrêta quand son aîné, le deuxième roi, lui ordonna._

_Itachi n'était pas dans la cour avec les autres, il se trouvait en hauteur, sur le balcon qui donnait au-dessus du terrain d'entraînement. Il ne voyait peut-être pas mais il ressentait tout._

_Sasuke se tourna et commença à partir._

_Neji en profita pour se relever et Naruto pour venir à sa rencontre. Soudain, par-dessus l'épaule de l'éphèbe, Sasuke fit volte-face et, brandissant son épée, dans une ultime attaque, la lança._

_\- Non ! cria Naruto, déchirant l'air._

_Son hurlement n'y changea rien. L'épée transperça le corps de Neji, qui s'effondra dans les bras de Naruto._

_Neji mourra contre lui, dans un dernier souffle digne. Son corps glissa sur le côté et Naruto eut juste le temps de rattraper sa tête avant qu'elle percute le sol, la reposant délicatement._

_\- Je crois que maintenant, ils ont compris la leçon._

_Naruto détacha les yeux du corps sans vie pour les poser sur Sasuke, qui le fixait. Les dents serrées, la gorge nouée et la haine au bord des lèvres, Naruto saisit parfaitement la leçon. Tout le monde l'avait saisi._

_Il appartenait entièrement à Sasuke ; son corps, son âme, ses humeurs, son attention, tout. Personne n'avait le droit de s'approcher de lui, sous peine de mourir. Naruto était condamné à vivre dans la solitude d'une cage d'orée, que Sasuke lui créait._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée, la plupart avaient bu avec modération, mais tous avaient mangé comme des rois. Sasuke avait pris une seule fois la parole, quand l'un de ses guerriers osa l'inclure dans une discussion.

Bien qu'il écoutât plus qu'il participait, Sasuke était tourné vers les autres. Naruto était resté silencieux dans son coin.

Les hilotes arrivèrent pour servir un énième plat. L'attention de Naruto fut attirée par Karin, cette dernière arrivait de son côté et celui du roi. Il esquissa un petit sourire comme il avait l'habitude de faire dans ces moments-là, comme pour s'excuser qu'elle soit à cette place et lui à la sienne, mais contrairement aux autres fois, Karin ne répondit pas.

À vrai dire, elle ne le regardait même pas. Elle fixait Sasuke d'un regard déterminé et haineux. Il le connaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, mais surtout, il l'avait ressenti au plus profond de lui.

Ce regard lui appartenait.

Naruto comprit, sûrement, bien avant elle, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita.

Tout pourrait s'arrêter ici. Sa vengeance, les nuits où Sasuke prenait son corps, tout, même sa vie, car il doutait qu'on le laisse sortir vivant de la cité si le Roi mourrait. Il serait enfin libre, peu importe dans quelle direction, il regardait.

Une seconde seulement.

Sasuke vit du coin de l'œil, Naruto se lever et se jeter dans sa direction. Il attrapa son épée pour se défendre, mais il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Naruto tenait l'hilote par les cheveux, cette dernière était à genoux, face à Sasuke, un bout tranchant tombant de sa main tandis que Naruto posa une lame contre la gorge découverte.

\- On a attenté à la vie du roi, s'exclama l'un des guerriers.

D'un seul coup, les voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce marbrée, mais Sasuke n'entendait rien. Il était hypnotisé par le regard azur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vide. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni colère, c'était le néant.

\- Une vie pour une vie.

Lentement, Naruto trancha la gorge de l'hilote, faisant couler le sang.

_« N'oublie pas qui t'a sauvé la vie. »_

Les mots de Sasuke, prononcé quelques années auparavant, firent écho à ceux de Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié. Il venait de lui sauver la vie et par cette action, Naruto les mettait sur un pied d'égalité.

Sasuke s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son guerrier n'avait toujours pas essayé de le tuer et le roi venait d'avoir la réponse. Bien que Naruto lui vouât une haine incommensurable, il lui était avant tout reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve.

Aujourd'hui, en tuant Karin, il venait de payer sa dette. Plus rien ne le retenait, pour se venger.

Naruto relâcha les cheveux courts et l'hilote tomba à terre dans une mare de sang. Elle agonisa avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Quand le corps de Naruto ne fut plus caché par celui de Karin, Sasuke remarqua l'entaille sur le flanc. Tanguant, les yeux embrumés, Naruto tomba à son tour.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sasuke le rattrapa.

\- Amenez-moi Sakura ! ordonna Sasuke.

\- Mais c'est une femme, se risqua un des guerriers.

\- Si tu ne m'amènes pas cette guérisseuse, immédiatement, je te tue sur-le-champ. Maintenant ! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sous le regard incrédule des guerriers présents, Sasuke garda Naruto dans ses bras, créant une barrière de protection. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait tout de suite l'amour ^^' je touche un autre registre pas seulement sur l'époque, alors j'espère que ça vous conviendra quand même._

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo :** C'est vrai que je jongle entre vendredi et dimanche, ça fait des surprises comme ça. Contente que tu ne te sois pas perdu parce qu'il a plein de chose à retenir_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ xD oui oui je te pardonne même s'il n'y a rien à pardonner mais je croyais vraiment que tu pensais que c'était le prologue ^^ Ah moi la scène avec le menton, j'ai adoré l'écrire !_

**_Petite réponse à Bella aldama : _**_il y aura des moments, d'où le titre et le résumé mais pour en arriver là, il faut passer par d'autres moments, plus durs. Il ne faut pas oublier que ça tourne autour de la haine en priorité. Merci de toutes tes idées dans la boite à idée, certaines comme au temps d'Hitler sont déjà dans ma tête depuis un moment mais pas encore dvlp, du coup ça me donne envie de m'y mettre sérieusement ^^ est-ce que ta colère est bien passé ?_

**_Petite réponse à Guest :_**_ merci ! btw ?_

**_Petite réponse à Stamina971 :_**_ Oui merci j'ai passé des vacances assez mitigées mais dans l'ensemble plutôt bonnes ^^ oui c'est du lourd que j'envoi tout de suite, je vous mets dans le bain sans attendre. J'espère que tu arriveras à bien saisir les personnages. Ils sont un peu contradictoires enfin surtout Naruto._


	4. Chp2- Raconte-moi une histoire

**CHAPITRE 2.  
****Raconte-moi une histoire**

* * *

**_747 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 28ans  
Naruto* 20ans**

Tandis que Sakura, la guérisseuse, nettoyait la plaie de Naruto, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, encerclant son poignet. Elle grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Du calme, tout va bien, l'apaisa-t-elle, je suis là pour vous soigner.

Naruto relâcha son poignet et se recoucha, le souffle court, transpirant. Sakura se massa l'articulation, elle se fabriquerait une pommade à base de plante pour se soulager en rentrant chez elle. Elle replongea le tissu dans le seau d'eau à ses pieds, le sortit pour l'essorer et le posa sur la blessure du guerrier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? entendit-elle.

Après s'être présentée, elle lui expliqua comment elle avait été amenée de force dans cette chambre. Sakura n'aurait jamais pensé que le roi se souvienne d'elle et, surtout, qu'il croit encore et réellement en ses capacités.

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
769 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke et Sakura * 6ans **

_Tandis que Sakura ramassait des plantes qui permettrait de faire du thé pour sa grand-mère malade, elle entendit une voix enfantine jurer derrière les grandes herbes après un drôle de bruit. Elle se fraya discrètement un chemin et elle émit une exclamation de surprise en découvrant Sasuke, le jeune fils du plus grand guerrier de la cité, qu'elle avait souvent aperçu à l'Agora._

_Sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'il était né six Étés auparavant, comme elle._

_\- Attends ! cria-t-il quand elle tourna les talons pour s'enfuir._

_Elle hésita avant de revenir sur ses pas. Sakura avait peur qu'il la fasse condamner pour l'avoir abandonné s'il la dénonçait. Le jeune fils essaya de se relever, mais sa cheville céda et il tomba à terre. Sakura se précipita vers lui, la main sur l'articulation._

_\- Ne bougez pas, vous allez vous faire encore plus mal, dit-elle en écartant les doigts du jeune garçon sur sa cheville._

_Concentrée, elle ne fit pas attention au regard suspicieux qui l'examinait tandis qu'elle faisait bouger le pied._

_\- Je reviens, dit-elle d'un seul coup en se levant. Je vais vous soigner, restez ici._

_\- Mais… essaya-t-il de protester sans succès, elle était déjà en train de courir._

_Sakura revint aussi vite qu'elle put._

_\- Vous n'êtes pas parti, souffla-t-elle soulagée._

_\- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire, bouda Sasuke. Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Sakura pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction quand il ne la laissa pas le soigner._

_\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour que vous retourniez chez vous sans avoir mal, alors __cessez __de pleurnicher comme un bébé, vous êtes le fils d'un grand guerrier, tout de même._

_À l'instant même où elle termina sa phrase, elle regretta aussitôt, mais contre toute attente, Sasuke détourna les yeux et souffla :_

_\- Je ne savais pas que les femmes, pouvaient être guérisseuses. Je croyais que la déesse de la guérison était la seule._

_\- … On ne peut pas, avoua Sakura._

_Elle entoura la cheville d'un tissu imbibé d'une infusion de verveine, qu'elle avait fait en rentrant précipitamment chez elle, se servant de l'eau bouillante pour le thé de sa grand-mère._

_\- Mais je serais __quand __même guérisseuse, insista-t-elle. Je refuse d'être une simple femme à la maison._

_\- Ma mère n'est pas une simple femme. Elle a donné naissance à mon frère, un guerrier et moi._

_Sakura releva les yeux de la cheville bandée. Sasuke, la fusillait du regard, elle déglutit, une peur la submergeait. Il pouvait la faire exécuter d'un simple geste. Elle baissa les yeux, se triturant les doigts._

_\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à votre mère. C'est une très belle femme et-_

_\- Je suis désolé aussi, coupa Sasuke._

_Sakura releva les yeux, incrédule._

_\- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur de moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal._

_\- Promis ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres._

_Sasuke lui offrit un sourire qu'elle avait vu uniquement quand son visage était tourné vers sa mère._

_\- Promis, je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à ma future guérisseuse personnelle._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Sasuke n'avait jamais eu besoin d'elle jusqu'à la saison dernière.

Dans cette chambre, il avait exigé d'elle, la guérison expresse de Naruto, comme lui l'avait été des années auparavant. Sakura s'était abstenu de lui dire qu'une entaille empoisonnée et une cheville foulée se traitaient différemment. Finalement, sans un mot, elle s'était mise à la tâche et Sasuke lui avait mis à disposition tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle priât longtemps la déesse de la guérison.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Naruto restât plonger dans un sommeil profond, sa blessure se remit un peu plus chaque jour grâce à ses soins.

\- J'ai retiré le poison, mais, à plusieurs reprises, j'ai cru que vous ne passeriez pas la nuit. Vous devez vraiment avoir envie de vivre. Vous êtes un vrai guerrier.

Doucement, elle épongea le visage et le corps de Naruto, avec un nouveau drap propre.

\- Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le roi vous a veillé toutes les nuits et se séparer de vous, le jour levé, pour remplir ses devoirs étaient une torture.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres sèches et elle fronça des sourcils. Certes, elle connaissait l'histoire de ce jeune garçon que le roi avait ramené d'une bataille et qu'il gardait pour son plaisir, mais il ne s'agissait pas que de ça à ses yeux.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé, en entrant dans cette chambre quand le roi avait fait appel à ses talents, c'était la peur de perdre Naruto qui consumait les onyx de Sasuke.

\- Le roi tient à vous, il vous-

\- Sakura, gronda une voix autoritaire dans son dos.

La guérisseuse sursauta. Elle osa à peine un regard dans son dos avant de récupérer ses affaires et se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Je reviendrais examiner la blessure de Naruto tous les jours jusqu'à qu'elle soit complètement refermée.

Sasuke lui avait peut-être promis de ne pas lui faire du mal quand il était des enfants, mais ils avaient changé avec le temps, le roi plus que n'importe qui d'autres. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné et il avait choisi de ne pas épargner les autres. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas exception, si elle allait trop loin.

\- Va t'occuper des yeux de mon frère. Tes infusions lui font énormément de bien, ordonna Sasuke, quand elle passa près de lui.

Elle hocha de la tête, Sasuke la retint quand même :

\- Sakura ?

\- Oui, mon roi, répondit-elle en lui faisant face, les yeux légèrement baissés en signe de respect.

\- Merci.

XxX

Naruto regarda Sasuke s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tendit la main vers sa blessure sur le flanc et Naruto contracta douloureusement ses muscles, de crainte que le roi le blesse davantage, mais il se fit mal tout seul.

Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur encore vive, avant de sentir des doigts retracer doucement le contour de sa plaie. Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans des onyx perçants.

\- « Une vie pour une vie. »

Sasuke caressa sa peau meurtrie une dernière seconde avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la chambre. Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle avant de manquer d'air. Le roi venait, en réutilisant ses propres mots, de lui dire qu'il avait compris la signification de son geste.

Seulement, Naruto n'était même plus sûr de la réelle signification de son geste. Il avait tué Karin au lieu de la laisser tuer Sasuke, le roi, l'homme qui avait ôté la vie de ses parents.

Finalement, le plus important, était sa mort. Non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ôter la vie n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, surtout la première fois et Naruto l'avait fait avec un membre de sa famille, quel genre de personne, était-il devenu pour en arriver là ?

Karin eût raison, ses parents auraient honte de lui. Il était devenu un monstre, exactement ce que le roi avait voulu de lui. À l'image de ce dernier. Et l'image de Karin sous ses paupières lui rappelleraient éternellement. Naruto s'était perdu, il ne se reconnaissait plus mais c'était son devoir de venger sa cité, sa famille. À lui et à personne d'autres. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

XxX

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, encore une fois, comme depuis qu'il était sorti de son long sommeil.

Il regarda ses mains, pleines de sang dans son rêve. Karin ne cessait de le hanter.

Des gouttes de transpiration perlèrent sur ses tempes et son front, son souffle se fit plus saccadé, il avait besoin d'air. Il dévia le regard sur le corps à ses côtés.

Sasuke dormait paisiblement. Il tendit la main vers lui avant de se raviser. Il sortit du lit marbré et se dirigea aussitôt sur le balcon, respirant l'air frais à plein poumon.

Il regarda au-delà des murs de la cité, les champs à perte de vue lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir. Il avait tenu trois ans ici, à être une autre personne pour tromper le monde, mais il avait fini par se tromper lui-même et commettre l'irréparable.

En revenant à l'entraînement, avec les autres guerriers quelques jours auparavant, il avait été traité en héros, sauf qu'il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction, aucune fierté, bien au contraire. Il était rongé par la culpabilité et la honte d'avoir été obligé d'aller jusque là pour réaliser sa vengeance.

\- Je n'en peux plus, souffle-t-il.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, fatigué et complètement désarmé.

XxX

\- La cité de la roche a envahi la cité de l'herbe, il se dirige vers nous, plus vite que ce que nous pensions. Il faut agir.

Bien que la Gérousie se tînt depuis plusieurs minutes, sur un sujet dont Sasuke était maître, ce dernier n'écoutait rien et Itachi le comprit assez vite. Il prit les commandes et dirigea le conseil. Ça faisait plusieurs années que la cité n'avait pas eu à repartir en guerre, le peu d'ennemis s'étaient tenus à l'écart, jusqu'à maintenant, du moins.

Comme il l'avait fait, à de nombreuses reprises, Itachi essaya de trouver une meilleure solution que la guerre, seulement Sasuke décida de réagir à ce moment-là.

\- Je conduirais les guerriers et les derniers éphèbes formés, il est temps pour eux. Nous partirons à l'aube.

Sasuke se leva dans l'intention de mettre fin à la réunion, mais Itachi le retint, invitant les autres à prendre congé. Il attendit que la porte se referme, puis s'adressa à son cadet.

\- Naruto restera à la cité.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Itachi n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Sasuke, pour savoir qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension et qu'il crispait la mâchoire à la colère naissante. L'ainé s'opposait rarement à son cadet, mais quand il le faisait, il adoptait un ton incontestable et Sasuke le connaissait mieux que personne.

Itachi aura le dernier mot et le plus jeune des rois ne comptait pas abdiquer sans se battre.

\- Je refuse qu'il t'accompagne sur le champ de bataille, réitéra Itachi.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Je veux que tu me reviennes vivant.

Sasuke sourit et le rassura aussitôt en lui expliquant que Naruto ne le tuerait pas à la guerre, il n'était pas un lâche pour profiter d'un moment pareil. Le roi était persuadé que le jour où Naruto et lui s'affronteraient, il s'agirait d'un vrai combat, yeux dans les yeux, sans personnes pour se mettre entre eux.

\- Peut-être… mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de te prendre une lame dans le dos, car tu seras distrait. Par sa faute. Écoute-moi petit-frère, insista Itachi quand Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire. Tu vas vouloir le protéger inconsciemment et ça pourrait t'être fatal. Je refuse qu'on me ramène ton corps inanimé ou que tu rentres, comme je suis rentré il y a plusieurs années.

Tout en parlant, Itachi s'était rapproché de Sasuke, collant leur front.

\- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour te protéger, ne m'enlève pas ça.

Un silence s'éternisa avant que Sasuke, tente de le convaincre :

\- Il sera plus en sécurité à mes côtés.

Bien qu'il le niât, la vie de Naruto lui était précieuse pour une raison qui n'échappait plus à Itachi. Son cadet craignait pour la vie de son amant, à la cité, s'il n'était pas là.

\- Je le protégerai, le rassura Itachi.

Pourtant, il savait que Sasuke n'était pas encore convaincu.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se détacha de lui et partit rejoindre ses hommes, il avait une guerre à préparer et gagner.

XxX

Naruto s'entraînait sous les yeux vides d'Itachi, depuis plusieurs minutes, quand Kakashi mit fin à l'entraînement, ordonnant à tous de se réunir dans la grande salle.

Naruto comptait suivre le mouvement, quand le roi vint à sa rencontre.

Au cours des trois années passées ici, le roi ne lui avait jamais vraiment accordé d'attention, bien qu'il sentît ses yeux tournés dans sa direction. Souvent, il le fixait à son tour, avant qu'un sourire fleurisse sur les fines lèvres, obligeant Naruto, à tourner le visage, avec l'impression que le frère de Sasuke le voyait réellement.

Cependant, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé seul avec le roi. Naruto se demanda pourquoi aujourd'hui, Itachi venait le voir, mais, surtout, comment il devait se comporter avec lui. Il n'avait rien contre le roi, mais il était de la famille de Sasuke et ça voulait tout dire à ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'apprécier, il devait le détester. Pourtant, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il comprit que les frères étaient différents et que rester éloigné de l'ainé, ne pouvait que l'aider à maintenir sa barrière.

\- Mon roi, tenta-t-il en se penchant maladroitement.

\- Je crois que mon frère le prendrait assez mal que vous agissiez différemment avec moi qu'avec lui, sourit Itachi.

Naruto se releva, effectivement, il n'avait jamais montré autant de respect à Sasuke.

\- J'allais me promener, voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de refuser la proposition d'un roi, il n'était pas sûr, surtout avec les deux guerriers à ses côtés, pour le protéger.

\- Il y a un rassemblement…

\- Ils se passeront de toi, aujourd'hui.

Itachi commença à avancer avant de se retourner dans sa direction, l'invitant à le suivre. Naruto fit un pas, les deux guerriers sur ses pas.

\- Merci, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous.

Les guerriers se figèrent, Naruto également. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, mais Itachi les dissuada d'un regard, bien qu'il soit transparent. Ils restèrent plantés tandis que Naruto suivit le roi.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, en direction des champs, les traversants, avant qu'Itachi prenne un sentier à peine visible.

\- Où allons-nous ?

Itachi ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer. Naruto était impressionné par la facilité du roi à se déplacer sans sa vue.

Avant qu'il s'en rendre compte, ils avaient dépassé la limite de la cité. Les champs et les remparts étaient bien loin dans leur dos et devant lui, Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Ils étaient sur une colline, cachée par l'acropole où la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Un sentiment de liberté lui fouetta le visage.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Itachi en laissant tomber définitivement la convenance. Est-ce aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs ?

Naruto ne savait pas qu'elle était l'image dans les souvenirs du roi, mais il décrit en détail tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- C'est parfait, ne put-il retenir à la fin de son récit.

Il savoura l'instant, car il ne savait pas s'il pourra y retourner seul.

L'air marin, lui manquait.

La cité des tourbillons était bordée aux trois-quarts par la mer, mais c'était par la terre que la cité de Konoha l'avait attaqué.

\- Est-ce que tu te plais à la cité ?

Naruto hésita à mentir. En face de lui, il avait le roi de la cité, mais aussi le frère de Sasuke et le mieux, pour lui, aurait été de dire qu'il se plaisait. Qu'il fasse l'éloge de la cité, de la vie là-bas, mais il ne douta pas une seconde qu'Itachi discernerait le vrai du faux. Il préféra dire la vérité, même si elle lui porterait préjudice.

\- Non. Et je ne me ferai jamais à cette vie ici. Peu importe le nombre d'années où j'y vivrais et peu importe le nombre de fois où je laisserai Sasuke me baiser, je continuerai de haïr cette vie où il m'a enfermé… Et de vouloir sa mort.

Itachi ne réagit pas tout de suite.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter l'histoire d'un jeune garçon, bon et heureux.

Le roi avança et Naruto lui prit le bras, instinctivement, le rattrapant quand Itachi faillit tomber en avant dans la pente.

\- Merci, sourit Itachi, tandis que Naruto le relâcha.

\- Nous devrions-

\- Accepterais-tu de me guider jusqu'en bas ? le coupa le roi.

Naruto accepta et une main se posa sur son épaule.

Ils descendirent la colline. Naruto dévia le regard sur le visage du roi. Ce dernier était tourné en direction de la mer. Naruto avait toujours trouvé que l'ainé n'avait rien à voir avec le cadet, bien que certains traits étaient propres à la famille Uchiha.

\- Où es-tu perdu ?

La question du roi le ramena à lui.

\- Vous êtes tellement différent, votre frère et vous.

\- Il fut un temps où notre différence ne se voyait pas.

Naruto attendit que le roi développe, bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais, à voix haute, qu'il voulait connaître le passé de Sasuke.

\- Il était une fois, un petit garçon heureux, qui vivait à la cité de Konoha, commença Itachi. Son père était un grand guerrier et son grand-frère suivait le patriarche sur les champs de bataille. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de répéter qu'il deviendrait comme son frère et qu'il protégerait la cité. Il voulait que son père soit aussi fier de lui, qu'il l'était de son ainé. Bien qu'il n'eût pas l'âge de participer à l'Agôgè, il s'entraînait dur avec son frère. Il existait entre eux, autant de rivalité que d'amour.

Naruto écoutait attentivement, évidence faisant, qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire de Sasuke.

\- Le jeune garçon aimait aussi son père, mais ni cet amour ni celui pour son grand-frère, rivalisait avec l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère. Il aimait la femme qui l'avait mis au monde d'un amour inconditionnel. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle, surtout quand les hommes partaient à la guerre. Entre eux, ce n'était pas seulement un lien maternel, c'était fusionnel. Puis un jour tout bascula.

Ils arrivèrent dans une crique et Itachi libéra son épaule pour s'avancer au bord de l'eau.

\- La cité se fit attaquer de l'intérieur et des guerriers violèrent la mère du jeune garçon, devant lui, avant de la laisser pour morte. Il essaya de la protéger, mais il se fit assommer, un coup sur la tête qui le plongea dans le noir. Quand le père et le frère du jeune enfant le retrouvèrent, ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à sa mère. Ce jour-là, il se promit qu'il deviendrait le plus féroce des guerriers et qu'ils ne laisseraient plus jamais une cité envahir la sienne, pour lui prendre les gens qu'il aimait.

Sur le chemin du retour à la cité, Naruto essaya de comprendre pourquoi le roi lui avait raconté l'histoire de Sasuke. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une morale, mais il ne saisissait pas laquelle. Finalement, arrivé à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, ce dernier au bout du couloir marbré, marchant dans leur direction, Naruto demanda doucement :

\- Quelle est la moralité de l'histoire ?

\- Il ne faut jamais juger un ouvrage à première page. Parfois, l'intérieur est tellement plus intéressant, mais pour le savoir, encore faudrait-il lire l'ouvrage en entier.

XxX

Naruto se décala sur le côté, libérant le sexe de Sasuke.

Il contracta ses fesses, pour maintenir le liquide chaud à l'intérieur de lui, mais il allait de toute façon s'échapper. Il se mit sur le flanc, de dos, espérant que le roi s'endorme rapidement, mais il l'entendit s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de me ressembler ? demanda Sasuke.  
\- La ferme, rétorqua aussitôt Naruto. Je ne suis pas comme toi… poursuivit-il dans un murmure, pour se convaincre.

Il ferma les yeux, priant pour s'endormir rapidement, mais ce soir Sasuke en avait décidé autrement.

\- À la mort du roi Sarutobi, Danzo s'est proclamé roi. Personne ne l'a empêché. Konoha venait d'être attaqué et le futur roi avait déserté pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec une étrangère.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant, que Sasuke lui adresse la parole aussi longtemps, surtout après le sexe, ou simplement qu'il parle. Après le grand-frère, le petit s'y mettait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ?

\- À l'époque, la cité n'était dirigée que par un seul roi et pendant cette période, j'ai suivi l'Agôgè. C'était différent de ce que tu as vécu, bien différent.

Naruto ne le contredit pas. Il avait appris, un jour après qu'un éphèbe se plaigne de l'entraînement, ce que les anciens guerriers - dont Sasuke faisait partie - avaient subi. Kakashi leur avait expliqué dans les moindres détails, leur demandant s'ils voulaient revenir à cette époque. Un « non » général fût prononcé.

\- Les entraînements se faisaient à deux. Pendant des années, on restait avec cette personne, jour et nuit, créant un lien unique, puis au moment de devenir un guerrier, Danzo exigeait que le duo s'entretue, le vainqueur devenait un guerrier dans le sang de son partenaire et ami. Sai fut la première personne que j'ai tuée, asséna le roi d'une voix détachée au point où Naruto se demanda si l'ami avait vraiment compté.

Si, jusqu'à maintenant, Naruto se demandait la raison qui poussait Sasuke à lui parler, il comprit instantanément. L'image de Karin s'imposa à lui et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, espérant qu'elle disparaisse, mais elle persista.

\- Elle n'est pas la première personne que j'ai tuée, mentit-il.

Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment lui mentir, mais il ressentait le besoin de se protéger. Et de protéger la mémoire de Karin.

\- Naruto, siffla le roi.

Bien sûr, Sasuke le savait, Naruto était sûr qu'il avait toujours su la vérité et elle n'avait fait que se confirmer avec ses réactions, après la mort de Karin.

Contrairement au moment où il avait assuré avoir pris la vie du garde, à partir du moment où il avait vraiment pris une vie, son esprit déconnectât et il n'agissait plus normalement, au point que sa haine contre Sasuke lui apparût comme insignifiante pendant un court instant.

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-il, tu penses toujours à cet homme ?

Naruto n'était peut-être pas comme Sasuke mais ils avaient tous les deux pris la vie d'une personne qui comptait alors il avait besoin de savoir combien de temps il serait hanté.

\- Tous les jours, répondit le roi, sans hésitation.

Naruto se retint de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Comment allait-il faire ?

\- J'ai appris à vivre avec.

Naruto fit abstraction de la fierté qui accompagnait les mots de Sasuke.

\- Comment… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je me suis fait une raison. À chaque mort, je m'en fais une, précisa-t-il.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, cracha Naruto sans pouvoir se retenir, en comprenant le sens des mots de Sasuke. Tu te trouves simplement une excuse, pour justifier les atrocités que tu commets.

Sasuke lui agrippa les cheveux, tirant dessus sans ménagement, obligeant son cou à se mettre dans un angle douloureux. Naruto ouvrit la bouche quand le roi s'engouffra dans sa cavité humide. Ce dernier se glissa avec facilité entre ses cuisses, rentrant dans son corps grâce au sperme, laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Naruto lui mordit la lèvre, faisant craqueler la peau déjà meurtrie.

\- Comment espères-tu arriver à me tuer, si tu es incapable de te remettre de la mort de ton amie ?

Le sang s'écoula de la lèvre du roi.

\- J'y arriverai, parce que toi, tu n'es rien pour moi.

\- Pourtant, tu as toujours le choix et tu ne me dis jamais non quand je me glisse entre tes cuisses.

D'une impulsion, Sasuke lui enfonça la tête dans le lit, une main agrippant sa hanche pour maintenir son cul dans l'axe du sexe le pilonnant avec hargne. Naruto jouit pour la seconde fois de la soirée, déchiré et comblé en même temps…

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Pour info, l'histoire comporte trois grandes parties, séparées par des chapitres transitoires la haine, l'entre-deux, l'amour_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_Je l'avais marqué dans mes influences, il s'agit des athéniens et des spartes, ça t'aide mieux ?_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Oui Sasuke est très possessif et tu verras ce n'est pas le pire qu'il ait fait avec Neji enfin je trouve xD oui les éphèbes sont toujours nus jusqu'à qu'ils appartiennent à une syssitie. En général, oui Naruto va rester seul et oui c'est Karin qui l'a blessé, pour le retournement de situation aussi rapide, Naruto s'est expliqué dans ce chp_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Mdr pauvre Karin_

**_Petite réponse à Bella aldama : _**_ j'espère que ça va mieux là du coup ? Pour sasuke oui je trouve aussi que ça lui va bien mais naruto est pas mal différent de l'univers original, du moins pour le moment ^^ _


	5. Chp3- Dans mes pensées

**CHAPITRE 3.  
****Dans mes pensées**

* * *

**_747 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 28ans  
Naruto* 20ans**

Naruto se réveilla grâce aux rayons du soleil réchauffant sa peau. Il se leva, non surpris de l'absence de Sasuke dans le lit. Le roi était un lève-tôt.

Naruto sortit de la chambre et se dirigea aussitôt dans les cuisines, pour retrouver Teuchi et Ayame, les hilotes qui cuisinaient pour les rois. Il tendit le bras vers un panier rempli de grenades, mais une cuillère en bois s'abattit sur le dos de sa main.

\- Pas touche, ordonna le vieil hilote.

Naruto dissimula son sourire. Il se souvint la première fois que Teuchi s'était permis de le frapper, il se décomposât en comprenant qui il était, pensant à tort que Naruto allait le faire exécuter par le roi. La rumeur de son appartenance à Sasuke ayant déjà fait le tour de la cité.

Ce fut tout le contraire, Naruto lui demanda d'agir avec lui comme n'importe qui, ce qu'ils firent, mais seulement quand un garde ou les rois, n'étaient pas dans les parages. Ils auraient pu croire que le plus difficile, était d'être familier avec lui, étant donné sa position auprès du roi, mais c'était tout le contraire.

À cause de son temps à envahir la cuisine et être dans leurs pattes, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à être poli. Malgré tout, au fil des années, il était évident qu'ils éprouvaient tous de l'affection les uns pour les autres.

\- Mais j'ai faim, bouda Naruto.

\- Fallait te réveiller plus tôt ce matin, c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner et ce sont les grenades pour le dessert.

Naruto fronça des sourcils.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais partie avec ta syssitie et le roi Sasuke, sur le champ de bataille, continua l'hilote.

\- De quoi vous parlez Teuchi ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

Teuchi, qui avait commencé à éplucher des pommes de terre, s'arrêta. Il se tourna complètement dans sa direction en s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier.

\- Eh bien, je parle du fait que l'armée de Konoha est partie ce matin, à l'aube, à la guerre. J'ai entendu dire que la cité de la Roche se rapproche dangereusement. Le roi Itachi a voulu régler cela pacifiquement, mais le jeune roi a décidé de partir en guerre. Cela a été validé au conseil, hier dans la journée. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Naruto resta interdit, pour plusieurs raisons. La première ; on ne l'avait pas tenu au courant, alors qu'il s'agissait du premier déploiement depuis le ravage de sa cité. Deux, Sasuke lui avait caché, mais c'était Itachi qui l'avait éloigné lors du débriefing et pour finir, il aurait dû partir avec les autres, il était un éphèbe ayant fait ses preuves.

\- Hey, mais où vas-tu comme ça ?! s'écria Ayame.

Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine. D'un pas pressé, il se mit à courir, cherchant les autres éphèbes et les guerriers. Il en trouva, mais pas autant et sûrement pas les meilleurs de la cité. Au détour d'un couloir, Itachi et ses deux gardes, lui firent face.

\- Pourquoi ? lui cracha-t-il férocement.

Les gardes prirent ses bras, le faisant reculer et le maintenant.

\- Relâchez-le immédiatement. Mon frère n'est peut-être pas là, mais il reste intouchable.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Itachi, à l'image de la veille, lui demanda de l'accompagner se promener. Bien qu'hésitant, Naruto le suivit. Il bouillait sur le chemin.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la crique, Naruto répéta :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux que mon frère me revienne vivant.

\- Il revient toujours, il est béni par les Dieux.

Cela lui coûta d'admettre cette vérité, mais Naruto ne voyait aucune autre raison pour que Sasuke reste en vie à chaque bataille, pendant lesquels il retirait des milliers de vies.

\- Aimerais-tu que je te raconte une autre histoire ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, pour lui dire de se mettre son histoire où il pensait, mais s'abstint. Il voulait entendre cette nouvelle histoire pour en découvrir plus sur Sasuke. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle d'Itachi.

\- Après que la cité de Konoha fut attaquée, Danzo-

\- Je connais cette partie de l'histoire, se permit de le couper Naruto. Le jeune garçon est devenu un guerrier en tuant son plus proche ami.

Itachi laissa passer un éclair de surprise sur son visage avant de se reprendre. Il était évident que l'ainé ne pensait que son cadet lui parlerait de son passé.

\- Il est devenu le guerrier le plus fidèle et le plus féroce. Il allait là où Danzo l'envoyait et il revenait avec une victoire. Le roi voulait faire la même chose du frère du jeune garçon, mais il refusât. Le grand-frère ne cautionnait pas les agissements du roi. Il était pour la protection et non pour la destruction, Danzo décidât de l'éliminer, de s'en servir pour alimenter son guerrier féroce. Il envoyât l'ainé de la famille, protéger les cités alliées de Konoha avec son cousin, Shuishi, un homme exceptionnel qui partageait son point de vue. Seulement, au cours de cette bataille, Shisui tombât et le grand-frère, en essayant de le protéger, se retrouvât aveugle.

Naruto regarda le roi s'avancer dans l'eau, se fichant que le tissu de son vêtement soit mouillé, il leva le visage en direction du ciel et des gouttes tombèrent sur sa peau. Le ciel se mit à gronder et à pleurer doucement.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le roi se tourna dans sa direction, demandant de quoi il était désolé.

\- …Parce que le grand-frère, aimait son cousin d'un amour véritable.

Naruto ne douta pas une seule seconde que ses mots soient justes. Itachi avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait, tuer sous ses yeux et Naruto pouvait comprendre ce sentiment.

Sur le chemin du retour, il demanda au roi de lui raconter la suite, Naruto, calmé, voulait en savoir plus.

\- Le jeune frère a découvert que le roi était derrière la cécité de son frère, il l'a tué. Ce dernier et le père le cachèrent pour lui éviter la mort, d'une trahison justifiée. Puis un nouveau gouvernement s'installât, dirigé par deux rois et un conseil.

Pour le reste, Naruto en avait entendu parler. Le roi Jiraya et le roi Fugaku, le père d'Itachi et Sasuke, dirigèrent ensemble la cité de Konoha. Ils se retirèrent des champs de bataille en proposant des traités de paix. Ils s'engagèrent, quand même, à être une assistance de guerre, pour les cités alliées qui le demandaient.

Une tranquillité s'installa, jusqu'à la mort des deux rois.

Le roi Jiraya mourut de vieillesse et la cité se fit attaquer pendant son enterrement, par une cité voisine, qui leur vouait une haine pour une défaite datant de l'époque du roi Danzo. Cette attaque fut repoussée par Sasuke, mais le roi Fugaku perdit la vie. Les hommes du conseil, encore en vie, ainsi que le peuple, élisent à la majorité les fils du roi Fugaku pour succéder.

Bien que Sasuke fasse peur, tout le monde le pensait envoyer par les Dieux pour remporter les victoires sur le champ de bataille et protéger la cité. Quant à Itachi, il avait été un stratège autrefois, son intelligence n'avait d'égal que sa bonté. Le peuple avait vu dans les deux frères, des hommes diamétralement opposés, mais complémentaires. Ils crurent en ce partenariat qui fonctionna.

\- J'ai une question sur le grand-frère du jeune garçon, lança Naruto près des remparts de la cité.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si le grand frère était un homme de paix, pourquoi laisser son jeune frère, devenu roi, diriger les guerriers et envahir les cités ?

\- C'est une très bonne question, sourit Itachi.

Itachi marcha dans les rues de la cité, saluant le peuple au passage.

\- Avant d'être un homme de paix, il est un frère. Son cadet a toujours été sa priorité et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, même tuer sa propre famille.

Naruto frissonna. Le roi lui parlait d'un ton léger et pourtant les mots lui firent froid dans le dos, ne doutant pas de la sincérité.

\- Beaucoup de cités alliées et ennemies voulaient celle de Konoha. Elle était le symbole de la renaissance.

Itachi se permit de préciser que c'était toujours le cas.

\- À chaque attaque, elle se redressait, plus forte que jamais. Le jeune garçon en avait marre de suivre les ordres, il avait perdu trop de personnes chères à son cœur, s'étant promis de les protéger. Il choisît de prendre ses propres décisions. Il se lançât dans une conquête, balayant les cités qui le trahirent et celles qui s'opposaient. Il voulait un monde sans risque en décidant de tout détruire et reconstruire. Si c'était ce que le jeune frère voulait, le grand-frère ferait tout pour lui offrir.

Naruto médita jusqu'au retour à la maison, des rois. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes de la grande salle du conseil, Itachi, lui signala que leur chemin se séparait pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto le retint une dernière fois :

\- Le grand-frère essaie de convaincre le jeune frère à devenir un homme de paix ?

\- Tous les jours.

XxX

Naruto, allongé sur le dos, regardait le plafond de la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à sa question et la morale de l'histoire lui échappait encore. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait trois ans en arrière, où il ne faisait pas assez confiance à Sasuke pour fermer les yeux.

Bien sûr avec le temps et la fatigue, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il en avait même fini par se sentir protégé avec Sasuke à ses côtés. Ce soir, pour sa première nuit sans le roi, le sommeil se refusait à lui. Et il en fut soulager quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur plusieurs hilotes.

Ils se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui.

XxX

Itachi fut réveillé par des cris à l'agonie, il sortit de la chambre et demanda aux gardes de le diriger rapidement. Il reconnut sans mal le chemin pour aller dans les appartements de son cadet.

Il appela Naruto.

Un bruit sourd résonna et Itachi devina un corps jeté à ses pieds.

\- Ils m'ont attaqué sans raison. Des hilotes.

Itachi fronça des sourcils.

\- Il en reste un vivant ?

Naruto fit s'agenouiller un hilote devant lui, lui ordonnant de regarder son roi.

Itachi n'avait jamais entendu ce timbre de voix chez l'amant de son frère, mais il comprit que, devant lui, il avait un guerrier, un vrai. Celui que Sasuke avait mis trois années à créer. Celui qu'Itachi redoutait, venant le jour où il se vengerait. Et le roi se dit qu'il lui suffisait d'un ordre pour faire exécuter Naruto et faire passer ça pour une rébellion.

Il était prêt à tout pour protéger son petit frère. Seulement, Sasuke n'y croirait pas. Itachi avait fait une promesse et, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que, si Naruto mourrait, il serait la cause du malheur de Sasuke.

\- Qui vous a donné l'ordre de l'attaquer ?

Sa voix était tranchante et seule la vérité était acceptable. Tout le monde le savait.

\- Un guerrier nous a promis de nous libérer, de nous aider à nous enfuir, si on tuait Kyûbi. Il a dit qu'il corrompait le roi Sasuke. Que, par sa faute, le roi devenait faible, qu'il se transformait en demi-dieu et que nous courrions à notre perte.

Itachi n'eut le temps de demander de quel guerrier il s'agissait, que l'hilote se noya dans son sang.

\- Que ceux qui osent dire que le roi n'est plus un Dieu, vienne me combattre, je leur montrerai le vrai visage de Kyûbi.

Les mots de Naruto déferlèrent dans la pièce et s'étendraient bien au-delà des murs. Itachi savait pertinemment que Naruto ne croyait pas une seule seconde au fait que Sasuke et lui soient des dieux. Il pouvait admettre qu'ils les avaient de leur côté, mais rien de plus, pourtant, à cet instant, Naruto monta Sasuke dans les cieux, s'élevant avec lui, dans le but de le protéger.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas plutôt enfoncé dans sa descente ?

XxX

\- Tu devrais te nettoyer avant de te coucher, lui suggéra le roi, quand les gardes refermèrent derrière eux.

Sans un mot, Naruto se défit de sa tunique avant de sentir le regard vide d'Itachi sur lui. Il ressentit un bref moment de gêne avant de se dire que le roi ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il rentra dans l'eau, mise à disposition dans le bain d'Itachi.

\- Je peux retourner dans la chambre de Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres attaques.

\- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, tu restes ici tant que mon cadet ne sera pas revenu.

Naruto ne contesta pas la décision du roi, un hilote vint le nettoyer avant de disparaître. Le guerrier rejoignit la couche du roi qui dormait déjà, du moins il le pensait, jusqu'à qu'il l'encourage à se détendre.

\- J'ai mis plusieurs semaines à réussir à dormir aux côtés de votre frère, je doute d'y arriver en un soir avec vous.

\- Alors parlons, la fatigue viendra peut-être frapper à la porte, à défaut de la confiance.

Pourtant, Naruto resta silencieux. Il attendait d'entendre le souffle du roi devenir régulier, signalant son endormissement pour pouvoir se laisser aller, mais sans succès.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit la morale de l'histoire.

\- On peut devenir vraiment fort quand on a quelqu'un à protéger, mais cette personne peut nous rendre faible, si on s'inquiète pour elle sur un champ de bataille.

Ce fut plus fort que l'inconfiance, Naruto se tourna, montrant son dos à Itachi.

C'était ridicule. Il ne comptait pas pour Sasuke, pas au point de risquer sa vie. Sasuke le manipulait, le baisait, l'utilisait, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

XxX

**_Quelques mois plus tard…_**

Au cours des semaines qui succédèrent cet échange, Naruto et Itachi se créèrent une routine. Le matin, le roi s'occupait des affaires de la cité et l'après-midi, il la passait avec Naruto. Tantôt au-delà de la limite de la cité, tantôt sur le terrain d'entraînement.

La première fois que le roi l'avait défié dans un combat, Naruto avait décliné poliment, puis Itachi brandît une épée et le jeune guerrier dû se défendre. Ce dernier avait été impressionné par l'agilité et la force de l'aveugle, puis il se souvint que le roi avait été un des plus grands guerriers de l'histoire de Konoha.

Ces entraînements permirent à Naruto de ne pas s'empâter pendant l'absence de sa syssitie et de Sasuke. Il apprit même de lui.

Tandis qu'ils revenaient d'un entraînement, Naruto se jeta dans le bain pour se rafraîchir. Le roi prit le temps de se défaire de son ancienne armure et de la poser délicatement avant de rejoindre Naruto.

Ce dernier se fit silencieux, sans s'en rendre compte, observant la sueur s'écouler le long des muscles du roi. La première fois qu'il avait vu le corps nu d'Itachi, il avait éprouvé de la curiosité, ne pensant pas que le roi soit autant en forme, puis une certaine admiration.

Il ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement, sauf ce soir. Ce soir, il le détaillait avec envie, son sexe se tendant contre sa volonté. Le roi était extrêmement désirable, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il était le frère de Sasuke et ça suffisait pour le rendre intouchable.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

La question d'Itachi l'obligea à se reconcentrer. Il détourna le visage, rougit, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre.

\- R-Rien, bégaya-t-il.

Un sourire lui répondit.

\- Quoi ? grogna Naruto.

\- Mon frère te manque.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais il s'abstint, parce qu'il se mentirait à lui-même.

Sasuke lui manquait ou du moins manquait à son corps. Ce dernier lui montrait que trop bien. Tout le sang affluait dans son entrejambe. Ça lui coûta énormément de l'avouer.

\- D'une certaine façon, je suppose…

\- Je suis sûre que tu lui manques aussi et qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour revenir rapidement à la cité.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux d'entendre ses mots. Avoir Sasuke loin de lui, devait être comme un vent de liberté et, pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

XxX

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Sasuke passa les portes des remparts de la cité avec ses guerriers, après des jours de marche et des semaines de bataille, il avait repoussé leurs ennemis.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Agora, s'arrêtant sur la place de la cité. Monté sur son cheval, Sasuke tourna avec l'animal, cherchant un regard bleuté qu'il ne trouva pas. Aussitôt, il fit partir sa monture au galop jusqu'à l'Acropole. Il fut accueilli par des hilotes qui récupèrent son cheval.

\- Où est-il ?

Sasuke ne précisa pas de qui il parlait mais c'était une évidence pour tous.

\- On ne sait pas mon roi.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ? demanda sèchement Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils.

Les deux hilotes échangèrent un regard et Sasuke les menaça verbalement de les tuer, s'ils ne lui disaient pas tout ce qu'ils savaient.

XxX

Naruto et Itachi revenaient de la crique, le sourire aux lèvres, quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Sasuke dans les couloirs marbrés de la maison. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Sasuke était plus imposant que jamais, sa peau était encore un mélange de sueur et de sang. Ses yeux nuit, le submergèrent sous une vague furieuse et une aura meurtrière, l'enveloppant.

\- Je ne vous interrompe pas ? cracha-t-il.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot sortit et Itachi le fit à sa place :

\- Mon frère, bienvenu à la maison, tu as fait bonne route ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ni regarda son ainé, l'ignorant superbement.

\- Où as-tu dormi pendant mon absence ? attaqua Sasuke, la voix remplie de reproche anticipé.

\- Dans la couche de ton frère, répondit, sans mentir, Naruto.

\- J'espère que tu t'y plais, car tu vas y rester.

Le plus jeune roi tourna les talons, laissant Naruto complètement abasourdis par ses propos. Sasuke venait de l'envoyer dans les draps de son frère, sans hésitation. Des guerriers vinrent récupérer le roi pour un conseil et Naruto se retrouva seul, abandonné, un goût de retrouvailles amer dans la bouche.

XxX

La fête battait son plein, mais Sasuke n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête, il ne l'avait jamais, même si ça lui arrivait de se laisser bercer par la joie de ses guerriers, leurs rires et les grognements satisfaits de retrouver des femmes dans leurs couches.

Son esprit était obnubilé par Naruto et son frère.

Il s'était battu avec acharnement pour pouvoir revenir à la cité le plus rapidement possible et les retrouver, pour finalement apprendre qu'ils avaient passé leurs journées et leurs nuits ensemble sans parler des bains et des entraînements. Les gardes et les hilotes, qu'il avait interrogés, lui avaient conté les rires sincères que le roi et son amant échangeaient constamment, des choses que Sasuke ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Naruto lui accorderait. Ça l'avait mis dans une rage folle et constater de ses yeux, les dires des autres, avait nourri sa colère noire.

Il balayait pour la énième fois la salle des yeux, Naruto ne s'était toujours pas manifesté et Itachi avait disparu une heure après le début des festivités. Il se leva aussitôt et partit à leur recherche, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait en les trouvant, mais il espéra, secrètement, ne pas y parvenir, de peur de commettre l'irréparable.

Sasuke trouva Naruto dans la cour d'entraînement, il regardait les étoiles, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Il vint à sa rencontre, l'observant. Le jeune guerrier était physiquement le même, que dans ses souvenirs, mais Sasuke aurait tué une centaine d'autres hommes pour s'en assurer du bout des doigts.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Naruto tourna le visage dans sa direction. Sasuke ne vit rien de ce qu'il voulait. Son amant, d'ordinaire si impétueux et haineux, le suivi docilement. Ils longèrent les couloirs de la demeure familiale. Le roi passa la porte de sa chambre, sans s'arrêter, continuant.

\- Où m'amènes-tu ? demanda Naruto en se stoppant en plein milieu du chemin.

\- Retrouver la couche de mon frère.

\- Non.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto pour lui faire face. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard, un feu nouveau étincelant dans les azurs, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, Sasuke voulait voir davantage.

\- Qui a-t-il ? La queue de mon frère ne te convient déjà plus ?

\- Arrête, ne dis pas ça.

\- Ton cul n'a pourtant pas pu attendre la mienne, c'est qu'elle devait sacrément te remplir.

Le feu incendiait à présent le corps tout entier de son jeune amant qui ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire payer ses mots :

\- Elle me remplit davantage que la tienne.

Sasuke leva la main dans un geste impulsif, marquant le visage et la fierté de Naruto.

XxX

Naruto porta la main à sa joue rougie, il resta un instant hébété.

Le roi venait de le gifler.

Sasuke venait de lui lever la main dessus comme on lève la main sur une femme ou un vulgaire pornai. Il ne l'avait pas frappé, poing fermé, comme on frappe un égal.

Sasuke ne le voyait pas comme son égal. Il ne le considérait pas. Il ne le respectait pas.

Lentement, il releva le visage vers celui du roi. Ce dernier regardait sa main avec laquelle il venait de le frapper, il semblait aussi surpris par son geste.

Sasuke tendit la main vers Naruto, mais le jeune guerrier recula d'un pas, son regard plus meurtrier que jamais.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Le roi tenta un autre pas dans sa direction.

\- Si tu me touches, Sasuke, je vais te tuer et ce n'est pas le bon moment... Surtout… Ne me touche pas, répéta-t-il.

Naruto se recula encore, d'un pas puis deux, les azurs toujours accrochés aux onyx avant de partir la tête haute, laissant Sasuke comme une statue de pierre.

Sasuke laissa Naruto s'en aller, sans chercher à le rattraper. Le geste qu'il venait d'avoir, n'était pas digne de lui, ni de Naruto. Il l'avait rabaissé encore plus que les hommes, qu'il avait mis à terre, or Naruto était l'une des seules qu'il considérait comme son égal.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il renverse la demi-colonne de marbre à portée de main, la faisant tomber dans un bruit assourdissant. Casant le vase qui l'habillait.

\- Il n'y a pas une seule journée où tu n'as pas été dans ses pensées.

Sasuke se retourna vers la voix de son frère. Itachi se tenait à deux pas de lui, libre de gardes.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi. Il ne laissera jamais rien se passer avec aucun autre homme, petit-frère. N'as-tu donc pas compris qu'il t'appartient enfin ? Tu as réussi à faire de lui, ce que tu voulais, ne gâche pas tout et traite le bien.

Le roi lui tourna le dos, mais avant de repartir :

\- Souviens-toi de l'histoire du jeune garçon, qui a cessé de prendre soin du chien errant, laissant une autre main le nourrir. Te souviens-tu, petit-frère, ce qui est arrivé quand le jeune garçon a voulu caresser le chien, le revoyant quelques jours plus tard ?

Itachi s'éloigna et Sasuke regarda de nouveau sa main avec laquelle il avait giflé Naruto. Du bout des doigts, il retraça un arc de cercle en relief invisible à l'œil nu.

\- Oui, le jeune garçon a été mordu.

XxX

Naruto s'arrêta à la limite de la cité, il n'allait jamais au-delà tout seul, sans Itachi. La campagne était cette limite et jusqu'à récemment, elle était le seul témoin de ses moments de faiblesse. Il entendit une personne s'avancer dans son dos. Il reconnut sans mal la démarche d'Itachi.

Tandis que Naruto était assis, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et sa tête reposant dessus, le roi resta debout à ses côtés.

Naruto ne voulait pas entendre ce que le grand-frère avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas d'histoire de jeune garçon, pas de morale. Il voulait juste oublier cette journée, le retour de Sasuke et leurs échanges irréels.

\- Et dire que, pendant la moitié d'une seconde, j'étais heureux et soulager de le revoir, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'avouer au roi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Il ne se comprenait pas. Naruto n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ça, au retour du roi. Bien au contraire, il aurait dû souhaiter ne jamais le revoir et espérer qu'un guerrier lui annonce que le roi était tombé sur le champ de bataille.

\- Parfois, il n'est pas nécessaire de trouver la réponse à une question. Il faut être prêt pour l'entendre et accepter les conséquences, d'une vérité qui pourrait déranger.

XxX

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Naruto traversa le couloir marbré, il croisa deux guerriers à l'intersection qui menait à la chambre de Sasuke.

Ils ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, comme ils n'avaient pas intérêt à être trop près de la porte, le roi détestait qu'on puisse penser qu'il ait besoin d'une protection. Il était un guerrier avant tout. Naruto poussa la porte et rentra.

Cette nuit, la lune était cachée par les nuages, plongeant la chambre dans le noir complet. Sasuke n'avait pas laissé de cierge allumé ou peut-être, s'était-il déjà consumé. Ça lui était égal. Il se dirigea dans la pièce qu'il connaissait sur le bout du doigt et s'allongea dans le lit, sur le côté et dos à Sasuke qui bougea.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je me faisais baiser par ton frère.

Naruto serra les dents, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il voulait blesser Sasuke autant que lui l'était. Maintenant, il attendait des représailles qui ne vinrent pas. Le roi n'était pas idiot, il savait que c'était faux mais Naruto aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai. Il en venait à regretter de ne pas avoir agi dans le bain avec Itachi, même s'il aurait été rejeté, Sasuke en aurait souffert.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi, lança-t-il après coup, je suis plus qu'un vulgaire pornai.

Même si ses mots n'atteignaient jamais Sasuke, il avait besoin de lui dire. Naruto avait subi et supporter bien plus qu'une gifle pendant les deux années écoulées, mais la signification du geste était bien trop forte à ses yeux pour laisser passer ça. Il préférait encore mourir que de revivre cette humiliation.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, non plus, de me reprocher mes actes, qui sont la conséquence de tes décisions. TU as choisi de partir sans moi. TU m'as laissé avec ton frère.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui.

\- Si la situation que TU as créée ne te convient plus, je mérite que tu essayes de me tuer comme un égal.

Le corps de Sasuke se colla dans son dos et le souffle chaud sur sa nuque le fit frissonner. Naruto ferma les yeux, priant pour que son sexe s'arrête de prendre vie, mais sans succès. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas laissé prendre et il maudit, lui et tous les dieux, pour en éprouver un manque.

Le roi s'éloigna, le mettant dans une attente douloureuse. Il s'en voulait tellement de ressentir ça. Il ne devrait pas et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui.

D'un coup, deux mains puissantes écartèrent ses fesses et une langue lapa son anus. Naruto écarquilla des yeux tout en ramenant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, mordant dedans pour ne pas gémir. Il refusait que Sasuke l'entende. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir son plaisir.

Le roi ne lui avait jamais octroyé une telle caresse. Il se contentait de prendre sans donner. Pour se faciliter la chose, il crachait entre les fesses ou sur sa main pour s'enduire le sexe, mais jamais dans l'intention de lui procurer du bien. Pas comme ce soir.

Sasuke ne s'était même jamais agenouillé pour cajoler son érection, mais combien de fois il avait mis Naruto à genoux pour baiser sa bouche comme il baisait son cul.

La langue râpeuse humidifia son anus. Inconsciemment, Naruto se cambra, poussant ses fesses pour approfondir la caresse. Sasuke durcit son organe et poussa dans son corps le dévorant. Naruto trembla de désir, alors que son sexe le faisait douloureusement souffrir, gorgé de sang.

\- Sur le dos, lui ordonna le roi.

Naruto s'exécuta, écartant les jambes pour que Sasuke s'y glisse. Ce dernier se maintenait d'une main près de sa tête tandis que l'autre était entre leur corps. Naruto sentit le roi diriger son sexe à l'entrée de son corps et pousser pour rentrer. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, mais Sasuke lui prit le menton, le remettant droit.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Naruto obéit.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes quand je te prends. Que tu n'oublies pas que je suis le seul.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Surpris de Sasuke qui n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, lui faisant l'amour comme un amant épris et non comme une bête sauvage, ce qu'il était jusqu'à ce soir.

Une sorte de pardon à ses yeux.

Il fixa les billes noires plus foncées dans la nuit. Il subit avec délice et torture les coups de reins, mais comme il ne se laissait jamais faire, il était un guerrier après tout, il se bâtit.

Naruto enroula ses jambes autour des hanches et serra, réduisant les mouvements de Sasuke. Malheureusement, pour lui, la délicieuse torture ne fit que s'accentuer. Le ventre du roi frotta son sexe dans une friction régulière. Naruto agrippa les épaules musclées et enfonça ses doigts, le marquant.

Il n'avait pas mal, bien au contraire, il se retenait de se soulager lui-même et de jouir.

Sasuke se pencha sur ses lèvres comme s'il avait réellement envie de l'embrasser alors qu'il attendait le bon moment pour lui voler un baiser bestial.

\- Te "tuer" ? Je n'ai pas fini de te goûter.

Les mots soufflés sur ses lèvres le perdirent. Il se cambra, jouissant sans préavis entre leurs deux corps. Sasuke plongea dans sa bouche et Naruto mordit sa lèvre au sang. La morsure ne contenait aucune colère ou frustration, elle était remplie d'un plaisir jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Tandis que la semence chaude du roi l'envahissait, Naruto se figea sous l'émotion. Il avait cru s'être perdu avant le départ de Sasuke, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chute qu'il venait de faire en plongeant dans les abysses de son roi.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_RAS_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_De rien toujours avec plaisir._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Oui parce que là j'avoue qu'elle n'a pas bcp de succès donc ça fait plaisir de voir ceux qui lisent. Alors on est encore dans la 1__ère__ partie, tu verras de toute façon je vais noter les chp transitoires pour passer d'une partie à une autre._

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Avec le temps_

**_Petite réponse à Bella aldama : _**_ Désolée pour le moment udon et konohamaru ne sont pas prévu au programme ^^' _


	6. Chp4- Nos coeurs pris au piège

**CHAPITRE 4.  
****Transition  
Nos cœurs pris au piège**

* * *

**_746 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 29 ans  
Naruto *21 ans**

Naruto assistait au banquet, en l'honneur de l'alliance entre la cité de la Roche et celle de Konoha.

Depuis la guerre, la Roche se retrouvait considérablement affaiblie et Sasuke prévît un second voyage pour anéantir complètement la cité ennemie. Elle avait donc consenti à un traité de paix qu'Itachi proposât.

Sasuke et Itachi festoyaient, avec le dernier roi encore en vie, sur une marche surélevée tandis que leurs guerriers respectifs buvaient et rigolaient entre eux dans le reste de la salle.

Naruto s'était mis volontairement à l'écart. Son attention fut attirée par des guerriers de la cité de la Roche, s'éclipsant discrètement de la pièce, par des regards échangés d'un côté à l'autre et d'autres détails qui lui paraissaient bizarres pour une telle soirée.

Naruto chercha le regard de Sasuke, mais ce dernier discutait avec son frère, ce fut aux yeux haineux du roi sur les frères monarques, que Naruto comprit que cette soirée allait mal tourner. Sentant, sûrement, ses azurs sur lui, Sasuke tourna le visage dans sa direction et Naruto pria pour qu'il lise en lui, qu'importe la façon.

Sasuke lui fit signe d'approcher et Naruto ne se fit pas prier, son instinct de survie se mit en marche et il agit, une idée déjà prête pour protéger Itachi. Bien que le roi lui montrât de quoi il était capable pendant des semaines, si une attaque était déclarée dans cette salle, Itachi ne pourrait se défendre.

De plus, l'histoire du grand frère du jeune garçon sur le champ de bataille avec son cousin lui revint en mémoire. Sasuke pouvait se défendre, mais son ainé serait une gêne.

Naruto avança d'une démarche légèrement tanguant, il récupéra un verre de vin vide et le porta à ses lèvres comme s'il buvait sans modération.

Arrivé près de Sasuke, il lança faussement euphorique :

\- Sa Majesté, vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer, permettez-moi de vous divertir.

Il s'assit sans autorisation sur les genoux du roi, but une autre gorgée de son vin imaginaire et se pencha dans son cou :

\- Il faut sortir ton frère d'ici, ça va dégénérer. Je le protégerai.

Sasuke agrippa sa tignasse blonde et tira en arrière.

\- Qui t'a permis d'être aussi familier avec ton roi ? Tu viens de me manquer de respect et manquer de respect aux rois présents ici, présente tes excuses !

Naruto hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas si son amant était sérieux ou s'il venait de rentrer aussi facilement dans son jeu. Le roi de la cité de la Roche, lui laissa quelques secondes de répit pour le découvrir :

\- Je suis surpris que vos guerriers se permettent ce genre de choses, je les croyais irréprochables et vos ordres incontestables.

\- C'est le cas, affirma Sasuke, mais celui-là n'est pas comme les autres. Parce qu'il partage ma couche depuis que j'ai réduit sa cité en cendres et ôter la vie de ses parents devant lui, il se croit tout permis.

Naruto se dégagea de la prise de Sasuke, il se débattit et s'arrangea pour faire tomber le verre de vin d'Itachi sur sa tunique.

\- Oh mon roi, je suis tellement désolé, veuillez me pardonner, je crois que j'ai vraiment abusé du vin, permettez-moi de me faire pardonner.

\- Tu as intérêt, cracha Sasuke. Tu vas l'accompagner jusqu'à dans ses appartements et tu vas le laver, comme un hilote et si l'envie lui prend, tu le laisseras utiliser ton corps comme le pornai que tu es.

Sasuke agrippa son bras et l'envoya plus loin pour qu'il puisse aider son aîné à se lever, lentement, il prit sa main pour la donner à Naruto.

\- N'hésite pas à demander tout ce que tu veux, mon frère, Naruto est à toi pour la nuit, il répondra à tous tes désirs. S'il revient avant le lever du jour, dit-il en s'adressant à Naruto, je considèrerai que tu n'as pas obéi à mes ordres et je te fouetterai pour ça.

\- À vos ordres.

Naruto et Itachi s'éloignèrent, sous le regard désapprobateur du roi de la cité de la Roche. Il sortit de la grande salle de réception, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Itachi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement le roi, comprenant que la scène précédente était surjouée.

\- La cité va se faire attaquer de l'intérieur. Vous avez été trompés. Ils n'ont jamais voulu faire la paix, supposa Naruto, sûr de lui.

Deux guerriers, n'appartenant pas à la cité de Konoha, arrivèrent dans leur direction et Naruto demanda à Itachi de rester derrière lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement, avant de demander le chemin jusqu'à la salle, mais à peine ils les dépassèrent, que le bruit des épées, sortant de leur étui, résonna dans leur dos.

Naruto poussa Itachi sur le côté avant de s'engager dans un combat où seule sa victoire était acceptable.

XxX

Naruto passa précipitamment la porte de la chambre d'Itachi avec le roi. Il récupéra l'armure de l'ancien guerrier et lui mit sans attendre. Il voulait que le roi puisse se protéger si ça dégénérait trop vite. Il grogna quand ses mains, tremblantes, l'empêchèrent de fixer correctement la protection. Se battre contre deux guerriers, n'avait rien à voir avec un affrontement contre des hilotes.

Sur le coup, il avait agi comme un vrai guerrier, mais après coup, l'adrénaline retombait.

\- Je peux le faire.

La voix d'Itachi lui parvenait de loin, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se frayer un vrai chemin dans sa tête.

\- Tu dois te calmer, Naruto. C'est important. Tu dois avoir l'esprit clair pour anticiper les attaques.

\- Bon sang, je n'y arrive pas ! s'énerva-t-il contre l'armure sans avoir écouté un traitre mot de ce que son roi lui disait.

D'un coup, deux mains prirent son visage et le relevèrent d'autorité.

\- Calme-toi. Ils arrivent. Sasuke t'a poussé à bout durant des années pour faire de toi un bon guerrier. Il a réussi, je n'en doute pas une seconde, alors sers-toi de ce qu'il t'a appris et utilise-le. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai moi-même enseigné.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Naruto fit volteface.

\- Respire, lui conseilla le roi dans le dos. Respire.

Naruto ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Itachi avait raison, Sasuke avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Il l'avait façonné dans la haine et la vengeance pour que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Les cris des guerriers se reprochèrent et il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à les affronter.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir aujourd'hui.

XxX

Sasuke balaya la salle des yeux, certains de ses guerriers étaient tombés au combat, mais la plupart se tenaient fièrement debout. Il n'y avait plus aucun guerrier, venant de la cité de la Roche, respirant le même air que lui.

Au moment où Naruto avait plongé ses cobalts intenses dans ses onyx, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis tout c'était très vite enchaîné. Naruto qui le mît en garde, lui qui aidât son grand-frère à se mettre à l'abri, l'avertissement qu'il donnât discrètement à ses hommes, le roi de la cité de la Roche qui sentît sa méfiance et l'assaut hurlé à la volée.

\- Mon roi, ils sont tous morts, ils n'avaient aucune chance…

Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, à ses yeux, il s'agissait d'une mission suicide, ils voulaient juste venger un maximum les leurs, rien de plus.

\- … votre frère et Naruto…

\- Amène-moi à eux, tout de suite ! coupa Sasuke.

Il suivi le garde, le pressant d'aller plus vite. Au détour d'un couloir, Naruto et Itachi apparurent. Il s'enquit immédiatement de l'état de son grand-frère, cherchant des blessures qu'il ne trouva pas.

Ce dernier renvoya les gardes et les guerriers à côté d'eux, leur ordonnant de débarrasser les corps et nettoyer la cité. Puis ce fut plus fort que lui, il ramena son frère contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Quand Sasuke prit son frère dans les bras, Naruto se sentit de trop, il s'inclina légèrement avant de s'éloigner. Ce moment intime n'appartenait qu'aux frères.

Si Naruto doutait que Sasuke puisse ressentir des sentiments, il n'en douta plus. L'amour qu'il vît dans les yeux onyx en retrouvant son frère fut tellement irrépréhensible qu'elle le toucha au plus profond du cœur. Il avait failli oublier qu'il ressentît un jour cet amour-là.

Naruto se défit de ses protections et de son arme. Il rentra dans le bain qui était constamment prêt dans la chambre de Sasuke et d'Itachi également. Les hilotes avaient ordre de toujours alimenter le bain.

Il rentra dans l'eau et la béni d'être froide, ses blessures, même peu profondes, lui aurait arraché quelques gémissements de douleur. Il se nettoya avant de ressortir.

Debout, au bord du bain, il se tourna face à l'entrée quand Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce. Ils se firent face, yeux dans les yeux, un silence s'étirant entre eux, puis le roi s'avança jusqu'à lui.

Naruto fit un pas pour descendre du rebord, allant à sa rencontre. Sasuke tendit la main dans sa direction, retraçant chaque blessure avec ses doigts. D'abord, le visage, les épaules, le torse puis le ventre.

Il s'arrêta.

Les onyx captèrent son regard. Naruto vit le roi s'agenouiller lentement devant lui, les doigts repartirent à la découverte de ses entailles ; ses mollets, ses cuisses, ses hanches.

Naruto s'était toujours dit qu'il ressentirait de la satisfaction à voir Sasuke à ses pieds, de le voir faible, mais maintenant que le roi s'y trouvait, la seule chose qui brûlait en lui était un désir fou.

La main de Sasuke attrapa son sexe tendu qu'il pompa. Naruto mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand la bouche se posa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse sur une entaille que le roi lécha ensuite.

Il ferma les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière pour tenter de canaliser son plaisir grimpant.

\- Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.

Naruto s'exécuta, le regard vitreux et l'esprit embrumé. Un gémissement lui échappa quand la langue de Sasuke, sortit de sa bouche pour laper son gland, ses mains s'accrochant aux cheveux, couleur nuit, du roi quand il prit son sexe complètement en bouche.

Ce fut une délicieuse torture qui l'envoya dans les cieux. Et comme une révélation, il comprit que même dans cette position, Sasuke avait le contrôle, sur lui, sur son corps, il était toujours le roi. Puissant et le revendiquant.

\- Sasuke, je... Aah !

Il jouit sans avoir le temps de le prévenir. Sasuke but son essence jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de se relever. Le roi passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Naruto, le hissant. Ce dernier entoura les reins de Sasuke de ses jambes et son cou de ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme s'ils se retrouvaient après avoir été au purgatoire, dans l'attente de se pardonner leurs péchés et leurs mots.

Sasuke l'allongea sur le lit, il se décolla légèrement pour glisser une main entre eux. Naruto écarta les cuisses, laissant un total libre accès au roi. Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son corps, le préparant pour adoucir la venue de Sasuke.

Naruto se suréleva pour happer les lèvres de son amant, mordant férocement dans une demande muette de le prendre. Sasuke sourit dans le baiser, comprenant le message. Le roi entra dans son corps dans une complaisance non dissimulée. Les mains sur ses fesses, Naruto l'aida à ne faire plus qu'un.

\- Mon guerrier, lui chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille avant de descendre jusqu'à son torse où il embrassa la place de son cœur.

\- Mon roi, répondit Naruto, la même émotion dans la voix.

Le cœur de Naruto se gonfla, battant plus vite et plus fort à leurs mots. Sasuke le regarda avec gratitude, mais pas seulement.

Naruto se noya dans les onyx et il sut. Il sut qu'il avait enfin réussi à atteindre son but. Atteindre le cœur de Sasuke. Malheureusement, Naruto se rendit compte que Sasuke avait aussi atteint le sien.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un chp transition donc il est plus petit. La semaine prochaine, on passe sur la deuxième partie de l'histoire, il y aura un saut dans le temps de plusieurs années._

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_Maintenant, c'est un plus grand pas __?_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Raa tu sais toutes les histoires ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde mais bon._

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très réfléchit mais dans leur situation c'est compliqué, il marche tjrs sur des œufs. _

**_Petite réponse à Guest :_**_ N'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo ^^ Alors je ne peux pas te répondre entièrement et correctement sans spoiler mon histoire mais au niveau de sa dette (une vie pour une vie) Sasuke avait tué le garde donc il a fait la même chose en tuant Karin, que ce soit équitable sachant que de toute façon, Sasuke l'aurait fait tué pour s'en être pris à lui donc autant qu'elle meurt de sa main._

**_Petite réponse à Leiko :_**_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire à part « merci » alors merci pour ton review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_


	7. Chp5- Combat pour moi

**CHAPITRE 5.  
****Combat pour moi**

* * *

**_742 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 33ans ****  
****Naruto *25ans**

Naruto était assis dans une cage, vide, de tigre, attendant son heure pour combattre.

La piste en plancher, recouverte de sable, tremblait sous les cris des spectateurs au-dessus de lui, dans l'arène. Ils hurlaient son nom comme un Dieu.

Ça le fit rire. Tous des hypocrites. Depuis son arrivée, à la cité de Konoha, Naruto avait été traité comme un démon. On le fuyait, on lui crachait dessus, on avait même tenté de le tuer. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire une place dans cette cité.

Seulement, depuis qu'il était devenu un gladiateur, tout avait changé.

À la suite de l'attaque de la cité de Konoha, orchestré par la cité de la Roche, Sasuke s'était laissé convaincre par Itachi d'arrêter les massacres et les guerres, qui engendraient davantage de morts et d'affrontements inutiles.

Tout comme Itachi avait accepté un jour les choix de son cadet, Sasuke acceptât de suivre son ainé. Bien que Naruto ne sache toujours pas pourquoi Sasuke s'était résigné, et que ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais, ça avait été la meilleure chose à faire pour eux.

Quand la nouvelle se répandît, des rois des cités au-delà des mers et des terres lointaines, pas encore annexées, vinrent pour conclure des alliances et des traités de paix. Chaque cité apprenait des autres, leurs coutumes et traditions.

Malgré tout, Sasuke ne cédât pas sur les combats, il voulait que le monde connaisse la puissance de la cité de Konoha ou, tout du moins, qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais. Comme un avertissement en cas de trahison. C'est pour cela qu'ils récupérassent l'idée des combats dans des arènes, autrefois arrêtés par son père et le roi Jiraya. Ils rebattissent aussitôt un lieu de combat où des esclaves et des gladiateurs, de chaque cité, s'affrontaient, représentant la puissance de leur cité.

Naruto avait réclamé cette place.

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
745 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 30ans  
Naruto* 22ans**

_Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le bassin, Sasuke et Naruto profitaient de l'eau fraîche mise à disposition dans leur chambre par les hilotes. La nuit était chaude et un petit vent s'engouffrait __par le balcon._

_\- Je veux combattre dans l'arène._

_Sasuke, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, les rouvrit pour regarder Naruto. _

_\- Fais de moi le gladiateur de la cité, insista-t-il._

_Naruto savait que certains habitants seraient réticents, mais ils finiraient tous par accepter cette position, qui le rabaissait au rang d'esclaves. Elle était plus acceptable à leurs yeux, qu'être un guerrier appartenant à la cité, là où il n'était qu'un homme amené de force par le roi, avec des privilèges. _

_\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu te battre pour Konoha ? s'enquit le roi._

_\- Ce n'est pas pour cette cité, que je veux me battre._

_Naruto n'avait que faire de cette cité. S'il se battait, c'était pour lui. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il en avait marre d'être traité comme un paria, comme un démon ou simplement comme un pornai du roi. _

_Personne, à la cité, ne le considérait comme l'un des siens, même en étant devenu un guerrier, faisant ses preuves à l'entraînement. Il n'avait jamais trouvé sa place, ainsi, à ses yeux, devenir un gladiateur était parfait. Après tout, depuis le départ, il était le prisonnier du roi._

_\- Je suis ton esclave Sasuke, un esclave qui sait mieux se battre que n'importe lequel des- _

_\- Tu n'es pas mon esclave, le coupa Sasuke en attrapant son menton, tu es mon guerrier._

_Naruto le regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux, il était son guerrier, mais Sasuke ne lui avait jamais donné sa chance au combat, le gardant jalousement dans la cité et dans sa couche._

_\- C'est d'accord, céda Sasuke, tu te battras pour moi, mais je t'interdis de perdre._

_\- Je ne perdrais pas, affirma Naruto._

_Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre de toute façon._

_Sasuke se pencha sur ses lèvres pour emprisonner sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant. La main sous son menton descendit directement entre ses jambes pour cajoler son sexe, l'obligeant à se tendre sous les caresses. Quand Sasuke encercla brusquement son gland, Naruto répondit avec une morsure._

_\- Tourne-toi, ordonna le roi._

_Naruto frissonna dans l'eau._

_Les ordres de Sasuke s'étaient, depuis plusieurs mois, transformés en demande. Le guerrier ne refusait jamais de toute façon. Depuis le premier jour, il avait été consentant. C'était la première étape pour sa vengeance. _

_Il se tourna, prenant appui sur le rebord en marbre du bassin. Il posa son front contre son avant-bras, avant de creuser le dos pour inciter Sasuke à venir prendre sa place. Ce qu'il fit. _

_Lentement, sans préparation, le roi se glissa entre ses fesses, forçant l'entrée. Naruto retint sa respiration quand le sexe se fraya difficilement un chemin dans son corps. De sa main libre, il prit son lobe et l'écarta. Sasuke grogna dans son dos, appréciant l'initiative. _

_\- Tu vas me tuer un jour, souffla Sasuke, plein de désir, à son oreille._

_Naruto décala son visage sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder le roi dans les yeux._

_\- Oui, je te tuerai, confirma-t-il avant que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Naruto ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sous les acclamations.

Depuis qu'il était gladiateur, il avait enfin trouvé sa place et les habitants de la cité le respectaient. Le statut d'esclaves convenait à ceux qui le rejetaient et Naruto l'acceptait, car il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un habitant de Konoha.

Il restait un homme de la cité des tourbillons, pour toujours. Il était un esclave appartenant à la cité qui se battait en son nom ; un gladiateur. Un homme qui mourrait dans l'arène, enchaîné, ou qui serait affranchi, libre.

Un silence se fit au-dessus de lui avant que la voix d'Itachi porte. Naruto se releva, il allait enfin combattre. Il récupéra son bouclier à terre et vérifia son glaive* à son cingulum*.

Ses armes lui étaient précieuses, il les avait depuis son premier combat. Le seul et unique cadeau que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais fait.

* * *

**_Flash Back  
745 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 30ans  
Naruto* 22ans**

_Naruto s'assit sur la couche qu'il partageait avec Sasuke depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Demain, il se battrait dans l'arène pour la première fois, son premier combat en tant que gladiateur._

_Il s'agissait d'un combat à mort. Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas encore pris la vie de Sasuke, pour venger ses parents._

_S'il le voulait encore…_

_L'arrivée de Sasuke dans la chambre attira son attention._

_\- Tu vas combattre le gladiateur de la cité de Suna. Il n'a jamais été vaincu jusqu'à présent._

_Naruto se mit à rire, les encouragements de Sasuke laissaient à désirer. Le roi demanda à un hilote de se présenter, ce dernier arriva, chargé d'un bouclier et d'un glaive. Sasuke récupéra l'épée tandis que Naruto prit le bouclier que l'esclave lui tendait. Le gladiateur passa sa main sur le devant de l'arme protectrice, il était gravé avec l'emblème de la famille impériale ; trois tomoe en triangle._

_\- Il te protégera._

_Sasuke s'approcha, il retira le glaive de son étui avant de le poser dans ses mains._

_En examinant le manche, Naruto en eut les larmes aux yeux. L'emblème de la cité des tourbillons, sa cité, y était gravé ; une spirale. Naruto le retraça religieusement du doigt._

_Il tourna le manche pour trouver les initiales de Sasuke. Naruto sourit sincèrement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_\- Le glaive est forgé dans le meilleur acier, il vient de la cité de la Roche._

_La cité de la Roche avait été la plus grande ennemie de la cité de Konoha, mais sa richesse avait poussé Sasuke et Itachi à y implanter les meilleurs forgerons et leur famille._

_Sasuke tenta de se retirer, il voulait laisser le gladiateur avec ses armes, mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il se leva, attrapant la main de Sasuke, qui resta dos à lui._

_\- Merci, mon roi, souffla-t-il comme un secret._

_Sasuke entrelaça leurs doigts._

_\- Rends-moi fier mon guerrier._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

La porte de la cage s'ouvrit et il suivit le chemin des bêtes.

Il apparut dans l'arène, sortant des trappes, sous les acclamations. C'était un choix de sa part d'être traité ainsi. Il ne voulait pas faire son entrée par les grandes portes, comme n'importe quel gladiateur. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était unique. Il avait su le montrer. Invaincu depuis son premier combat contre le champion de la cité de Suna, Sasori, le gladiateur à deux faces.

Le combat avait été le plus long, mais pas le plus difficile.

Celui qui avait failli lui couter la vie, était celui de la cité du Son. Deux frères gladiateurs l'avaient affronté après que l'un désobéisse aux ordres de son roi en se jetant dans l'arène pour venir en aide à sa famille. Naruto refusât d'arrêter le combat et les affrontât. Sasuke n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à baisser son pouce pour exécuter les deux gladiateurs à terre. (1)

Naruto fit le tour de l'arène, tapant le manche de son glaive contre le bouclier, affolant davantage la foule. Il faisait le spectacle, exactement comme ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il le fit mécaniquement, n'en tirant aucune fierté.

Arrivé au balcon, où les rois de Konoha et le roi de la cité Kiri, Inoichi, se trouvaient, Naruto se figea.

Il savait quelle cité il devait affronter, mais il ne s'attendait pas à revoir la fille du roi, Ino. Il ne l'avait pas vu débarquer avec son père dans la matinée, pensant, à tort, qu'elle était restée dans sa cité, mais, apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la cité de Kiri venait à Konoha.

Quelques mois auparavant, ils s'étaient présentés pour une alliance, finalisée d'un combat qui n'avait jamais eu lieu ; Naruto ayant été dans l'incapacité physique de se battre et Ino ayant feinté un mal, son père avait aussitôt demandé à Itachi d'ajourner le combat. Il aurait aimé ne jamais la revoir et encore moins la découvrir la main posée sur son ventre rebondi, aux côtés de Sasuke.

Naruto déconnecta du monde des vivants, il n'entendit pas son adversaire être présenté à la foule, ni Itachi lancer le combat.

XxX

Sasuke sur le balcon, attendit que Naruto fasse face à son adversaire, mais il restait obstinément à regarder dans sa direction.

Ino, la fille du roi de la cité de Kiri, posa une main sur son épaule au moment où le gladiateur chargea sur Naruto. Ce dernier réagit au dernier moment en esquivant la massue et retournant le coup de son glaive. Sasuke retint un soupir de soulagement.

\- Allons-nous asseoir. Cet enfant n'est pas encore né, mais il me prend déjà toute mon énergie.

Quand Sasuke fut sûr que Naruto était dans le combat, il prit place dans les sièges, sur le balcon, prévu pour eux. Itachi et Inoichi y étaient déjà assis. Le père s'enquit de l'état de sa fille avant de repartir dans une discussion avec l'ainé des frères.

\- Il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pied, je suis sûr que ça sera un garçon robuste, peut-être même un guerrier.

Sasuke n'avait que faire de la future progéniture d'Ino, mais il fit mine de s'y intéresser, tout en gardant Naruto en vue.

\- La place d'un futur empereur n'est pas sur le champ de bataille ou dans une arène.

Ino se mit à rire.

\- Et pourtant, cela a été votre place.

Sasuke jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme. Ino était une belle femme, ça ne pouvait être autrement avec ses beaux yeux bleus, aussi clair que ceux de Naruto et sa chevelure blonde retombant sur ses seins dans une cascade, mais l'intérieur n'était pas aussi beau.

Sasuke le savait mieux que personne. Elle était perfide et manipulatrice.

\- Peut-être qu'il vous ressemblera, murmura-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, il n'aimait absolument pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Il tourna le visage dans sa direction, abandonnant quelques instants Naruto dans l'arène. Sentant ses yeux sur elle, elle tourna à son tour son visage vers lui. Ils se firent face. Un sourire aux lèvres fleurit sur les lèvres de la future mère.

\- Je vous déconseille cette calomnie, au temps pour moi, que pour vous et, surtout, votre enfant, la menaça-t-il silencieusement.

Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Ce serait une tragédie qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'hiver arrivé.

Ino se composa difficilement un masque d'indifférence, la main tremblante sur son ventre témoignait de sa peur.

\- Ou qu'il ressemblera à mon défunt mari, continua Ino. Même si j'espère qu'il ne portera pas autant les Dieux dans son cœur, c'est cette adoration qui a causé sa perte.

Sasuke acquiesça, elle avait compris. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il savait qu'il n'était pas le père de cet enfant, le ressentant au plus profond de ses entrailles. Sa trahison envers Naruto n'était pas allée aussi loin.

Une huée résonna en écho dans l'arène et Sasuke reporta aussitôt son regard sur le combat.

Naruto se trouvait à terre, le gladiateur de Kiri sur lui, frappant son bouclier avec sa massue. Naruto était pris au piège, il utilisait ses pieds pour se trainer au sol et se dégager, mais sans succès, le gladiateur avançait en même temps qu'il reculait.

XxX

Naruto se protégeait avec son bouclier. Il avait manqué de vigilance quand son attention avait été attirée par Sasuke et Ino, le visage proche, se parlant à quelques centimètres.

Il forçait sur ses bras pour maintenir le bouclier, mais il devait se dégager rapidement avant de ne plus pouvoir. Il chercha son glaive des yeux, il se trouvait à plusieurs pas de lui.

Au moment où le gladiateur leva ses bras pour donner un autre coup de massue, Naruto abandonna son bouclier. Il roula sur le côté et récupéra son glaive qu'il lança sur le gladiateur sans réfléchir.

XxX

Naruto se pencha pour récupérer son glaive, planté entre les deux yeux du gladiateur de la cité de Kiri. Il n'avait pas respecté les règles en exécutant son adversaire sans l'accord de son roi, mais c'était sa vie ou la sienne. Malgré tout, la foule clama son nom et celui de la cité de Konoha, mais Naruto ne les entendait pas et ne les voyait pas. Une seule image se trouvait derrière ses paupières. Celle de Sasuke et Ino, ensemble et proches, trop proches.

L'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses veines, le brûlant littéralement, ou peut-être que c'était autre chose…

Naruto lança son glaive de sa main droite à sa main gauche qu'il récupéra au niveau de la pointe avant de se retourner et de lancer son arme dans les airs. Il y mit toute la force qu'il lui restait.

XxX

Un silence de plomb envahit l'arène quand le glaive se planta dans la pierre, entre le siège royal d'Ino et celui de Sasuke. Le gladiateur avait attenté à la vie du roi.

Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Naruto, ce jeune garçon dont le roi de Konoha le priva de sa famille et l'obligea à partager sa couche. Les habitants de la cité attendaient le moment, bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, où les amants s'affronteraient jusqu'à la mort.

\- Ramenez-moi sa tête, hurla le roi de la cité de Kiri. Ce gladiateur a essayé de tuer ma fille et a tué mon gladiateur sans autorisation, il mérite la mort.

Naruto ne bougea pas, même quand les différentes entrées de l'arène s'ouvrirent pour laisser des gardes rentrer. Ils l'entourèrent, tendant leur lance dans sa direction.

\- Ça suffit, trancha Sasuke en se levant de sa place et s'approchant du bord du balcon. La vie de votre fille est sans importance.

\- Je vois demande pardon ? s'indigna le roi Inoichi.

\- Si ce gladiateur a essayé de prendre une vie, c'est la mienne. Moi, l'homme qui a tué sa famille sous ses yeux sans hésitation et sans compassion.

Sasuke se tourna pour faire face au roi, il le fit taire d'un regard noir et l'écrasant de sa prestance. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour faire comprendre qu'il serait capable de le refaire en un claquement de doigts. Sasuke se trouvait entre le père et la fille, ça serait facile.

\- Rappeler vos gardes, ordonna Sasuke.

Aussitôt, des archers de la cité de Konoha s'exposèrent sur les derniers gradins, pointant leurs flèches sur les gardes de Kiri.

\- Vous seriez prêt à déclencher une guerre pour un gladiateur qui veut votre mort ? demanda, incrédule, Ino.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre avec une démonstration quand Itachi intervint :

\- Le spectacle est terminé. Chers Habitants de la cité, je vous invite à rejoindre vos foyers, les combats reprendront très bientôt.

Les spectateurs mécontents, en soif de sang, regagnèrent les vomitoriums*.

L'aîné de la famille Uchiha, attendit que l'arène se vide, avant de demander calmement au roi de la cité de Kiri de rappeler ses hommes.

\- Vous venez de commettre une erreur, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient, scinda le roi en faisait signe aux siens.

\- Malheureusement, je doute que nous partagions le même point de vue. Se servir de la vengeance de ce gladiateur contre mon frère, pour lui ôter la vie et ainsi se débarrasser de notre meilleur combattant, pour les affrontements à venir, n'est pas loyal. Je vous invite donc à revoir votre jugement sur le chemin du retour vers votre cité.

Pris de cours par l'analyse correcte d'Itachi, Inoichi, le roi de Kiri, resta silencieux.

\- Mon frère s'occupera de punir notre gladiateur pour le bien de notre alliance. Sachez que les portes de notre cité resteront ouvertes si cela vous suffit, dans le cas contraire, nous vous accueillerons les armes à la main.

Sur les bonnes paroles d'Itachi, les guerriers de la cité de Konoha les guidèrent hors de la cité, les invitants à reprendre le large.

Sasuke pivota, cherchant les yeux azur de ses onyx et quand ils les trouvèrent, ils s'accrochèrent, se promettant milles maux dans leur silence.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_J'espère que ce saut dans le temps vous plait._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika_**_ : Bon retour parmi nous !_

**_Petite réponse à Lydie :_**_ Merci beaucoup ^^ _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Je vois très bien l sensation que tu as eu, j'aime pas non plus quand je lis une histoire, où je suis à fond dedans et que je dois attendre des mois pour un 2__ème__ chp, heureusement là tu n'as qu'une semaine à attendre._

**_Petite réponse à Flo : _**_ Tkt c'est normal, tu as dû morfler, merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer mettre un petit mot. _

**_Petite réponse à Leiko :_** _Les chp vont de nouveau s'agrandir, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Mailyne Hitsumi:_**_ Ce n'est pas bizarre, ça change de ce qu'on lit d'habitude =) Pour le NaruSasu, je suis en train d'en écrire un donc si tu es un peu patiente, tu pourras la lire !_

**_Petite réponse à Stamina971 :_**_ Trop bien ! c'est vrai que je suis assez régulière mais ça peut arriver des fois que je change d'un ou deux jours =s Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre à part merci, je suis contente que le tempo te convient, que tu aies revu ton jugement par rapport à la naissance des sentiments amoureux. Je t'avoue que la deuxième partie, qui commence avec ce chp est la partie que j'aime le moins et que je trouve avoir moins réussi au niveau des sentiments alors j'attends ton retour, tu me diras si ça se ressent ou non ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Sarah :_**_ D'abord merci pour ton review sur KEEP ME SAFE, cette histoire est l'un de mes bébés alors je suis contente de voir qu'on la lit encore et qu'on l'apprécie, même les parties avec karin, juugo et suigetsu. Pour revenir à cette histoire, oui j'avoue que j'ai encore essayé un univers à risque, tout comme la prochaine histoire que je publierai mais au moins ça change. Je n'espère juste pas faire de flop. Pour les scènes de sexe, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y en a à chaque chp où genre juste un chp transition sans mais ce n'était pas fais exprès, je trouve que le sexe dans cet univers c'est tout le tps après j'ai adapté en fonction de l'ambiance. En tout cas, encore merci pour ton review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. _


	8. Chp6- À moi et à personne

**CHAPITRE 6.  
À moi et à personne d'autres**

* * *

**_742 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 33ans ****  
****Naruto *25ans**

Arrivé dans la chambre, Naruto se défit de son bouclier, de ses grèves et de ses protèges-bras, avant de faire face à Sasuke.

Ce dernier attendait, le fouet enroulé autour de sa main.

\- Tourne-toi.

\- Non, trancha Naruto. Si tu veux me battre, tu me regarderas en face.

Le gladiateur avait appris à rester à sa place quand ils étaient en public, bien que ce soit difficile, mais derrière les portes closes, Naruto tenait tête à Sasuke. Il le défiait. Sauf aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cet affront. Par sa faute, leur plus importante alliance venait d'être fragilisé.

\- Bien, acquiesça le roi en relâchant l'extrémité du fouet qui tomba au sol, gardant le manche. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Quand le gladiateur de la cité se bat, la moindre des choses est de le regarder. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te le rappeler.

\- Menteur, claqua Sasuke en le fouettant sur le torse.

Évidemment que Naruto mentait, mais il refusait de lui avouer que la jalousie le bouffât de l'intérieur à les voir ensemble. Il ne supportait pas de le voir avec cette femme, surtout elle, plus que toutes les autres.

\- Pourquoi tu as essayé de la tuer ?

\- C'est toi que je voulais tuer.

\- Menteur, claqua une seconde fois Sasuke.

Bien que ça lui coute de l'admettre, ça faisait quelque temps qu'il n'y pensait plus.

\- Tu as fait ça parce que tu penses que je t'appartiens.

Sasuke le fouetta une fois de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je couche avec elle, mais je coucherais avec elle, encore une fois, si j'en ai envie, le provoqua-t-il. Et peut-être que cette fois, je serais le père de ce bâtard.

Naruto leva le bras en moment où Sasuke élança le fouet dans sa direction, le cuir s'enroula autour de son bras. Sa haine, endormit, reprit possession de lui, mais elle ne fit que masquer la profonde tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'évocation d'un passé, pas assez loin pour Naruto.

Naruto s'en souvenait, comme si c'était hier, de la rencontre entre Ino et Sasuke.

La jeune fille était arrivée, avec son père, en vue d'un combat entre leur gladiateur et lui. Après quelques heures à échanger et à faire le tour de la cité, Itachi et Inoichi, partissent parler stratégie, tandis que lui allât s'entraîner, en vue du combat, laissant Sasuke et Ino seuls.

Il ne s'attendait pas, quelques heures plus tard, à les surprendre dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Sasuke.

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
743 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 32ans  
Naruto* 24ans**

_Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre, il voulait se reposer avant son combat, qui se tiendrait le lendemain, il demanderait à Itachi et Sasuke de l'excuser pour la soirée, qu'il puisse dormir et être complètement en forme. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, il l'avait déjà fait._

_Naruto continua, mais plus il s'approcha de la chambre, plus des bruits inhabituels lui parvinrent aux oreilles._

_\- Oui, encore ! Plus fort, Sasuke ! entendit-il en arrivant._

_Naruto se figea, la main sur la porte. Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension, il aurait aimé dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait découvrit derrière, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto savait que regarder derrière, lui ferait du mal, que ça allait sûrement le mettre en colère._

_Pourtant, il poussa, quand même, la porte, apercevant Sasuke prendre sauvagement Ino à quatre pattes. Quelque chose se brisa en lui._

_Naruto et Sasuke n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de partager la couche avec un autre homme, même pas avec Neji, malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser à l'époque. Le roi lui avait dit qu'il était sien dès leur première rencontre et il l'avait assimilé aussitôt bien que__ ce __fut pour mettre son plan de vengeance en action._

_Il se rendit compte que ça n'avait jamais été réciproque et Naruto se demanda combien d'autres hommes avaient partagé sa couche, tandis qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble sur le champ de bataille, ou d'autres femmes. Combien de fois, avait-il osé le baiser et en baiser d'autres la même journée ?_

_Sasuke et Ino changèrent de position. Ino lui montra son dos, assis à califourchon sur Sasuke, tandis que ce dernier lui faisait face._

_Leurs regards se captèrent. Sasuke se figea, Naruto recula et s'enfuit en courant. _

_Il tomba nez à nez avec Itachi au détour d'un couloir. Le choc faillit le faire tomber, mais le roi le rattrapa dans ses bras._

_\- Naruto, sais-tu où se trouvent Sasuke et la fille du roi de la cité de Kiri ?_

_\- Dans la chambre, ils sont occupés, vous ne devriez pas le déranger._

_Ce fut uniquement parce que c'était Itachi qui lui avait demandé, qu'il répondit, sa voix tremblante. Naruto se dégagea sans ménagement du roi qui l'interpella, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua, s'échappant._

_Pour la première fois, il s'enfuit seul au-delà des limites de la cité, trouvant refuge à la crique. Celle qu'Itachi lui avait fait __découvrir._

_Il s'avança, rentrant les pieds dans l'eau, pas surpris de sentir la présence d'Itachi dans son dos, quelques minutes plus tard._

_\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, lança-t-il. Pas d'histoire, pas de morale…_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse._

_\- Je veux juste me vider la tête. Y voir plus clair…_

_Itachi bougea dans son dos, mais Naruto ne se retourna pas, il avait parfaitement confiance. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Deux mains le poussèrent dans l'eau, tête la première._

_\- Non, mais ça ne va… cria-t-il en se retournant vers Itachi._

_Il s'arrêta, quand la seule chose qui lui fit face, fut le sourire narquois du roi._

_\- Est-ce que tu y vois plus clair maintenant ?_

_Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement par intermittence. Itachi s'avança et lui tendit la main, le gladiateur la prit avant de tirer dessus. Le roi plongea dans l'eau à ses côtés et Naruto se mit à rire franchement._

_\- Tu sais que je pourrais te faire couper la tête pour ça ?_

_Le rire de Naruto redoubla et d'un coup, tout le poids qu'il ressentait depuis sa découverte s'évapora. Il se sentit plus léger, plus serein, grâce à Itachi. Le roi avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Il s'apaisait à son contact, réfléchissait, apprenait à voir les choses différemment. Naruto aurait tellement aimé que son cœur batte pour ce roi et non pour Sasuke, mais, peut-être, qu'il pourrait. Après tout, le temps avait eu raison de lui, vis-à-vis de Sasuke, pourquoi pas vis-à-vis d'Itachi ?_

_\- Où es-tu ? demanda Itachi, faisait plus référence à son esprit qu'à son corps._

_\- Trop loin, répondit Naruto en se penchant sur le visage face à lui, prit d'une impulsion._

_Naruto n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser, il le comprit à l'instant même où ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Itachi, mais il ne rompit pas le baiser pour autant, bien au contraire, il l'approfondit. Naruto enroula ses bras autour du cou du roi, collant son corps que ce dernier serra dans une étreinte réconfortante._

_Naruto força l'entrée de la bouche contre la sienne, Itachi lui accorda l'accès, approfondissant le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle :_

_\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas la solution. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris._

_Itachi posa une main rassurante sur sa joue._

_\- Ce n'est rien, si ça t'a permis d'y voir plus clair dans tes sentiments, c'est l'essentiel._

_Ce baiser venait seulement de confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, son cœur appartenait à Sasuke et ce qu'il se brisa en lui, tout à l'heure, était son cœur._

_Naruto ouvrit la bouche avant qu'une ombre surgisse entre le roi et lui. Avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, Sasuke tentait de noyer son frère dans l'eau._

_\- Sasuke, arrête ! hurla-t-il à s'en arracher la voix._

_Naruto se jeta sur le plus jeune roi pour l'arrêter, mais la prise de Sasuke sur Itachi était puissante. Sasuke allait commettre l'irréparable, s'il ne l'arrêtait pas._

_\- Tu vas tuer ton frère ! Arrête, Sasuke !_

_Comme un électrochoc, Sasuke relâcha son ainé et recula. Naruto se précipita vers Itachi pour le redresser, ce dernier toussa, recrachant de l'eau, pour retrouver son souffle. Naruto s'excusa encore et encore tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait._

_Le gladiateur regarda en direction de Sasuke et voyait l'horreur se refléter dans les onyx, le roi se__rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire._

_\- Petit-frère, appela difficilement Itachi en tendant le bras dans sa direction._

_Sasuke recula encore avant de prendre la fuite. Naruto cria son prénom, mais le roi partit en direction de la cité._

_\- Vas-y, l'encouragea difficilement Itachi._

_Naruto refusa, il ne pouvait pas laisser le roi ici et dans cet état, surtout que c'était sa faute._

_\- C'est un ordre, Naruto. Va retrouver mon cadet._

_À contre-cœur, Naruto aida Itachi à sortir de l'eau avant de courir à la suite de Sasuke. Il le rattrapa dans les champs, lui agrippant le bras pour le retourner. Son souffle se coupa, autant par la haine, qui le frappa de plein fouet dans les onyx, que par la main qui encercla son cou._

_Sasuke le renversa à terre, l'écrasant complètement. Naruto mit, d'instinct, ses mains sur le poignet pour qu'il le libère, mais Sasuke resserrait plus fort._

_\- C'est ta faute, lui reprocha Sasuke. Si je te vois avec un autre homme, je te tue Naruto. Tu m'entends ?! Je te tue sans hésitation et sans regret. Et je torturais ton amant avant de l'achever._

_Naruto tenta de répondre, mais l'air lui manqua, au point où la nuit l'enveloppa quelques secondes plus tard._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Quand Naruto s'était réveillé, Sasuke se trouvait à ses côtés, dormant. Il avait d'abord cru à un rêve, mais il avait suffi de voir le reflet de ses marques dans l'eau du bain et la barrière entre les deux frères, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto avait fragilisé le lien fraternel, décidant de couper tout lien avec Itachi pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Il espérât que ça s'arrange avec le temps malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

Sasuke tira sur le fouet pour que Naruto vienne à lui, mais ce dernier résista. Naruto enroula, encore plus, le cuir autour de son bras pour une meilleure prise et tira à son tour. Sasuke se laissa surprendre par la force brute du gladiateur, son corps rencontra brutalement celui de Naruto qui le renversa sur le lit. Grimpant à califourchon sur lui, Naruto entoura son cou de ses deux mains, l'étranglant.

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
743 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 32ans  
Naruto* 24ans**

_\- Naruto, souffla-t-il quand les cobalts se cachèrent derrière des paupières._

_Sasuke retira aussitôt ses mains du cou marqué. Il jura. En l'espace de cinq minutes, ils avaient essayé de tuer les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui._

_Il prit Naruto dans ses bras et le ramena à la cité, ordonnant à un garde de lui ramener Sakura, leur guérisseuse personnelle. Après l'avoir examiné, il l'envoya auprès de son ainé, tandis qu'il s'allongea près de son guerrier pour veiller sur lui._

_Voir Naruto et Itachi, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Un sentiment inconnu rongeâ__t__ ses entrailles, c'était insupportable, Sasuke __dût __l'arrêter. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il s'en était pris à son ainé. Il était devenu aussi aveugle que son frère, puis la voix de Naruto lui rendît la vue. Le choc fût rude et puissant, dirigeant sa colère contre son amant._

_Seulement, il était le seul responsable de cette trahison, car il avait été celui trahissant en premier. Coucher avec la fille d'Inoichi était une erreur, mais une erreur calculée qui lui avait permis d'éviter une guerre inutile. Sasuke était fatigué de se battre, il avait fait cela toute sa vie pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait et maintenant, il voulait juste profiter de cette vie paisible, aux côtés de Naruto et si, pour cela, il devait baiser une femme non satisfaite par son mari absent alors soit._

_Ino était une petite fille capricieuse, que son père comblait. Elle pouvait déclencher une guerre entre leur peuple et Sasuke avait décidé de réfléchir comme son frère. Le nouveau peuple leur apportait des nouveaux matériaux, des esclaves, de la nourriture venue de l'autre côté des mers et océans, la cité de Konoha devait absolument les garder de leur côté. Sasuke avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour._

_Il l'avait pris sans considération, imaginant d'autres cheveux __blés __et d'autres yeux ciel, un corps plus fort et marqué par la vie malheureusement pour lui, Naruto avait passé la porte __de leur chambre et __il lui avait suffi d'un regard, pour comprendre à quel point son geste avait brisé la partie de son guerrier qu'il avait mis le plus de temps à obtenir. Et quand Naruto s'était enfui, il avait emporté son cœur avec lui. Sasuke n'avait plus pensé qu'à le rattraper, jetant sans ménagement Ino de ses genoux._

_Il l'avait ensuite viré de sa chambre et de sa cité, lui expliquant qu'il se tenait prêt pour la guerre. Une guerre qu'elle ne déclenchât jamais._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

\- Fais-le et je te tue.

Sasuke sourit à la menace.

\- Je vais la baiser et je t'obligerai à regarder.

Naruto le fusilla du regard, la haine reprenant vie. Sasuke aimait voir ce sentiment dans les yeux de son amant, car ça prouvait qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui. Il préférait la haine à l'indifférence.

\- Je vais te tuer, lui promit-il en resserrant sa prise autour du cou.

Sasuke continua de sourire, le provoquant. Le roi vit la rage grandir dans le gladiateur jusqu'à exploser.

\- TU ES À MOI ! TU M'APPARTIENS !

Le cri résonna dans toute la chambre, mais Sasuke ne douta pas qu'il résonne dans toute la cité. À ses oreilles, ce fut le plus beau cri de guerre. Naruto le revendiquait enfin comme sien et si Sasuke n'avait pas autant de fierté, il lui dirait que c'était le cas depuis très longtemps, presque aussi longtemps que Naruto lui appartenait.

\- Prouve-le.

Ce fut le top départ. Naruto desserra sa prise pour plonger dans le cou et mordre férocement, ses mains se perdirent sur le corps royal. Sasuke voulu le toucher, mais le gladiateur ne lui laissa pas une chance de le faire. Il se glissa jusqu'à son érection tendue qu'il prit sans ménagement en bouche, une de ses mains encercla la base pour combler le déficit tandis que l'autre joua durement avec ses testicules.

Le roi se laissa complètement faire, savourant la bestialité de son amant. Une morsure sur son gland répondit à son gémissement puis Naruto le relâcha, au bord de l'explosion, remontant sur son torse, non sans avoir marqué son aine.

Sans préparation et sans attendre, Naruto s'empala sur son sexe, prenant appuyé sur son torse. Sasuke grogna quand les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Naruto se cambra en arrière pour le prendre entièrement dans son corps, rejetant la tête.

\- Tu es à moi, haleta-t-il en commençant ses mouvements verticaux. Je t'interdis de toucher un autre corps que le mien.

Sasuke se releva assez pour embrasser les blessures faites au fouet, mais Naruto le plaqua aussitôt au lit, l'obligeant à rester à sa place.

\- Tu donnes des ordres à un roi ?

Il n'y avait qu'un homme assez fou pour lui tenir tête et ne craindre les conséquences ; son guerrier.

\- Roi, Dieu, guerrier, simple homme. Je n'ai que faire de ton rang, tu es mien et c'est bien suffisant.

Sasuke agrippa la nuque de Naruto, l'obligeant à se pencher sur lui. Il happa ses lèvres et le mordit jusqu'au sang. Naruto sourit dans le baiser avant de se lécher la lèvre. Les rôles étaient inversés aujourd'hui, mais, loin de leur déplaire, l'équilibre n'avait jamais été aussi stable entre eux.

Naruto prit, d'autorité, la main de Sasuke pour la mettre sur son sexe et le faire pomper. Il lui fit faire un mouvement brusque pour l'inciter à l'envoyer rapidement dans les cieux. Le gladiateur se perdit dans le plaisir, quand il utilisa sans modération le corps du roi pour se faire du bien.

Naruto jouit violemment quand le liquide chaud de Sasuke le combla, il s'écroula sur le torse, en sueur qui bougeait au souffle erratique, se blottissant.

XxX

Un garde frappa à la porte de la chambre une heure plus tard, réclamant la présence du roi. Naruto, contre le flan de Sasuke allait se dégager de l'étreinte, quand il le serra davantage contre lui.

\- À quoi ça servirait d'avoir deux rois si l'un ne peut pas gérer les problèmes de la cité quand l'autre partage sa couche ?

Naruto sourit avant de resserrer son bras en travers du torse de Sasuke. Le garde partit et Naruto se demanda ce que les autres allaient encore penser de lui.

Malgré les années, et surtout en dehors d'une arène, beaucoup voyaient toujours en lui un démon qui pouvait manipuler leur roi et le refus de rejoindre le père et la fille Inoichi, n'allait pas arranger les choses. Naruto avait tellement entendu de choses sur lui, il aurait aimé savoir s'il devait y croire ou non.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que plus aucune barrière ne se dressait entre Sasuke et lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai… Mon père était un métèque et le roi de la cité après la mort du roi Sarutobi, celui dont tu m'as parlé un jour, qui était parti avec une étrangère ?

Sasuke crispa légèrement sa main dans la tignasse blonde qui avait migré sur sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt et Naruto sut qu'il avait entendu une vérité, un soir en rentrant des champs de blé.

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
748 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke* 27ans  
Naruto* 19ans**

_Naruto se fraya un chemin dans les cuisines de la maison, il s'était éclipsé après une réunion entre les deux rois, mais avant le __dessert. __Il avait profité de la pleine lune pour se promener dans les champs de blé et regarder les étoiles tombées en cette saison de feu, mais il devait rentrer avant que Sasuke s'en rendent compte et le réclame auprès des gardes._

_Il récupéra une grenade avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sasuke. Il croisa, au détour d'un couloir, deux gardes qui se contentèrent de se taire et de lui jeter un mauvais regard quand il passa devant eux. Naruto allait passer son chemin avant d'entendre la voix des gardes s'élever dans son dos._

_\- Comment le roi peut accepter de partager sa couche avec ce démon ?_

_\- Kyûbi noirci le cœur des hommes faibles, mais le roi Sasuke a déjà le cœur noir depuis longtemps et c'est grâce à ses ténèbres que nous sommes en sécurité, lui rappela l'une des gardes._

_\- Kyûbi noirci le cœur des hommes faibles, tout comme il a le pouvoir de le blanchir et c'est pire mon frère. Le roi Sasuke est le plus fort et si ce Kyûbi de malheur lui blanchit le cœur, il perdrait toute sa force et il n'arrivera plus à protéger la cité. Ça ne doit pas__se produire._

_Naruto ne pouvait pas les contredire, il offrait son corps toutes les nuits, pour atteindre le cœur de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait, mais il essayerait, jusqu'à sa mort, dans le but de le rendre faible et de le tuer._

_\- Savais-tu qu'il était le fils de ce métèque et de la démone ?_

_\- Oui, mon père m'a compté cette histoire. Il paraît qu'elle était la réincarnation de Kyûbi avec ses longs cheveux roux. Elle a séduit notre futur roi, réussissant à le convaincre de renier sa cité et de la déserter. Elle l'a rendu faible. Tout est sa faute. Puis elle a donné naissance à cette… sale… Elle a transmis le démon dans son fils et il ne faut pas que le roi Sasuke soit contaminé._

_Naruto se retint d'aller leur trancher la gorge, entendre parler de, ce qu'il pensait, ses défunts parents en ces termes, lui faisait mal au cœur, mais il voulait en savoir davantage. Les gardes échangèrent ensuite sur Sasuke qui avait fini depuis plusieurs minutes sa réunion avec Itachi et Naruto se précipita dans la chambre._

_\- Où étais-tu ? entendit-il en franchissant la porte._

_\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il dans un pur esprit de défi._

_Sasuke se rua sur lui, le plaquant contre une colonne de marbre. Il gémit de douleur quand son corps rencontra durement la pierre._

_\- Espèce de-_

_Le roi le fit taire d'un baiser. Naruto lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant que Sasuke le retourne, plaquant à présent son visage contre le marbre, l'écrasant. Ce dernier prit une de ses jambes qu'il souleva et rentra dans son corps sans plus de considération._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de cette étreinte sauvage, car Sasuke lui avait fait presque oublier sa découverte. Presque…

\- C'est pour cela que tu as tué mes parents ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de connaître mes raisons ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Sasuke. Tu me dois au moins ça, répondit Naruto. As-tu tué mes parents, car tu les tiens pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, à ta mère ? précisa-t-il.

Ça faisait des années que Naruto pensait à ça. Pour être exact, c'était depuis que Sasuke lui avait appris qu'il se faisait une raison pour chaque vie qu'il prenait et qu'il avait entendu les gardes. Naruto n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas comprendre qu'inconsciemment, il cherchait une excuse à Sasuke. Une raison de ne plus vouloir le tuer, une raison autre que ses sentiments.

\- Oui, avoua le roi.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Ses parents étaient morts à cause de l'enfant que Sasuke était toujours au fond de lui, celui à qui on n'avait jamais appris que l'amour valait tous les sacrifices. Cet enfant qu'on avait laissé grandir, en le nourrissant de haine envers les autres, tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partit de sa cité.

\- Si ton père n'avait jamais rencontré ta mère, ils ne se seraient pas enfuis pour vivre leur histoire d'amour. Danzo n'aurait jamais pu monter au pouvoir et-

\- J'ai compris, n'en dit pas plus, le supplia Naruto.

Naruto ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Itachi lui avait conseillé d'ouvrir un livre avant de juger la couverture, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir le livre de son amant et découvrir sa véritable histoire, il ne voulait pas comprendre ses actes passés au risque de lui pardonner, complètement.

Sasuke lui souleva le menton d'un doigt, réclamant son attention.

\- Mais s'ils n'avaient pas agi ainsi, tu ne serais jamais né et tu ne serais pas dans ma couche.

Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé à cette situation, comme une chose positive et pourtant, ça l'était. Souvent, il rêvait d'une vie sans Sasuke et avec ses parents, toujours vivants.

Qu'importe comment il la tournait, Naruto l'imaginait plate et ennuyeuse. Certes heureuse, il n'en doutait pas, mais simple, trop banal. Il n'y aurait pas de flammes embrasant son âme, comme Sasuke l'allumait à chaque regard et à chaque toucher. Il vibrait littéralement dans les bras du roi et personne n'aurait été capable de lui faire ressentir ça, peu importe le nombre de vies qu'il aurait vécu.

\- Non, je n'y serais pas, mais une femme sûrement. Avec, peut-être, un enfant.

Sasuke répondit d'un rire amer.

\- N'aimerais-tu pas, plus tard, avoir ta propre famille ? Être amoureux et père ?

Naruto redoutait sa réponse.

Si Sasuke acquiesçait, cela voulait dire qu'un jour, il ne ferait plus partie de la vie du roi. Et ne plus faire partie de sa vie, signifiait la mort ou l'abandon. Dans les deux cas, Sasuke et lui ne seraient plus ensemble, ils seraient séparés.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais voulu une telle chose. L'amour rend faible.

Naruto aurait aimé le contredire, mais, à cet instant, dans les bras de Sasuke et sa vengeance à des milliers de cités, il ne pouvait pas.

\- C'est ce que toi, tu veux ? demanda, à son tour, le roi.

Le gladiateur voulait un tas de choses, mais elles s'entrechoquaient toutes dans sa tête, se battaient sans jamais trouver un terrain d'entente. Malheureusement, une seule pouvait être dite à haute voix.

\- Moi, ce que je veux, c'est te tuer Sasuke.

Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses propos, le ton était d'une douceur extrême, comme un secret. Comme s'il lui avait dit tout le contraire.

Sasuke le serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur le front.

\- C'est bien, c'est un bon but, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que la suite vous a plu ^^_

_Juste pour information, le prochain chapitre qui sera un chp transition sera publié dans __deux semaines__, tout simplement parce que je poste un OS la semaine prochaine pour l'anniversaire de Naruto ( 10octobre ) _

_De plus, j'ai oublié de le préciser sur le dernier chp mais la scène où Sasuke offre les armes à Naruto est né grâce à Vire Champouille à qui je parlais de l'histoire quand je l'ai écrite. Comme elle imaginait plein de chose dont l'une d'elle était un cadeau du roi à Naruto comme une arme et voilà, la scène est née alors merci à elle pour ce passage que vous avez bcp aimé. J'estime que les mérites sont partagés __?_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Il reste 6 chp avec celui-ci ^^ ne tkt pas , ça va te durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année normalement. Si on compte les pauses de 2semaines que je vais faire pour poster les anniversaire et autres OS_

**_Petite réponse à Flo : _**_ Tu pars quelque part pour tes 2semaines du coup ? ou juste te reposer ? et bien si j'ai mis ino et sasuke ensemble ^^' _

**_Petite réponse à Leiko :_** _Ta première idée était la bonne, même Sasuke avait compris mais il devait bien trouvé une raison pour le protéger ( dans un sens x)_

**_Petite réponse à Guest_**_ : Normalement non, il était plus long mais peut-être l'impression parce que tu l'as plus apprécié __?__ ?_

**_Petite réponse à tsuna :_**_ Oui dans le sens où ils savent que c'est inévitable._

**_Petite réponse à Sarah :_**_ C'est normal, tu prends le temps de m'écrire ce que tu penses de mes écrits alors c'est normal que je te réponde ^^ et oui j'ai vu que tu ne t'arrêtais plus ( SEXY PAPA) alors est-ce que tu as aimé la punition ? Pour la boite à idée, oui j'aime le couple ItaSasu, souvent dans mes histoires, j'en fais allusion mais je n'ai jamais écrit sur eux mais ça ne m'empêche de me faire des histoires dans la tête xD alors je penserai à en faire une ! D'ailleurs grâce à toi, j'en ai une, il me manque juste la fin, ça sera surement un OS ou TS._


	9. Chp7- Choisir de vivre

**CHAPITRE 7.**

**Transition  
Choisir de vivre**

* * *

**_742 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 33ans ****  
****Naruto *25ans**

Sasuke arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement tandis que Naruto terminait un combat avec Kakashi. Ce dernier salua respectueusement le roi avant de s'éclipser, le laissant seul avec son amant.

\- Un problème ? demanda Naruto, après un coup d'œil sur son visage.

Sasuke était de plus en plus impressionné par la capacité du gladiateur à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça lui faisait plaisir autant que ça lui faisait peur. Personne, à part sa famille, n'avait jamais réussi à le déchiffrer.

\- Mon frère est introuvable.

Naruto, qui rangeait son glaive dans son étui, accroché à son cingulum, s'arrêta dans son geste. Il masqua assez mal sa surprise que Sasuke parle de son ainé avec lui et lui demande de façon détourner où le trouver. Depuis que Sasuke les avait surpris dans un moment intime et interdit, ils ne parlaient plus d'Itachi entre eux. Le roi refusait que le gladiateur l'évoque, ressentant encore le feu de la trahison dans de ses veines, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Es-tu allé jusqu'à la crique ?

Sasuke se figea à l'évocation de cet endroit.

\- Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il s'y réfugie.

Naruto rentra son glaive dans un bruit de fer puis fit face au roi.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons partagé ensemble, mais plutôt une chose qu'il a accepté de partager avec moi. Je crois…

Le gladiateur attendit d'être sûr que Sasuke l'écoute jusqu'au bout avant d'avouer :

\- Je crois que cet endroit est spécial à ses yeux, car il l'avait découvert avec votre cousin Shisui. Le cœur de ton frère a toujours appartenu qu'à une seule personne et ça n'a jamais été moi. Il n'a jamais été question que je lui offre le mien.

Sasuke franchit la distance, qui les séparait. Il tendit la main vers son visage, dégageant des mèches blondes collées par la sueur et la crasse puis il attrapa sa nuque avant de se pencher pour happer ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres avant de partir à la recherche de son grand-frère.

Et le pardon que Naruto attendait depuis des mois, depuis le baiser échangé avec Itachi, il l'obtint enfin.

XxX

Sasuke, en haut de la colline, regardait la mer à perte de vue.

Le paysage, qui bordait la cité de Konoha, était magnifique et Itachi avait toujours été plus sensible que lui à ces détails de la nature. C'était un côté qu'il hérita de leur mère. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus en profiter pleinement.

Une silhouette attira son attention en contrebas, celle de son ainé.

Un doux rêve avait bercé ses songes cette nuit.

* * *

**_Flash-back_**  
**_769 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 6ans**

_\- Grand-frère ! Grand-frère !_

_Sasuke courut jusqu'à Itachi, qui le réceptionna dans ses bras. La foule de guerriers, s'était écartée sur leur passage. Personne n'osait se mettre entre les frères._

_\- Grand-frère, on va s'entraîner ?!_

_\- Ton frère a marché pendant des jours et s'est battu pendant des heures, laisse-le se reposer avant, suggéra Shisui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Sasuke gonfla des joues, faisant sourire les cousins._

_\- Ne boude pas mini-guerrier. Il viendra te chercher après la sieste._

_\- Promis ?_

_\- Promis, confirma Itachi._

XxX

_Quand Sasuke se réveilla de sa sieste, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea en courant vers la chambre d'Itachi, elle était vide. Il se pencha au balcon qui offrait la plus belle vue sur la cité._

_Sasuke le vit avec Shisui, disparaître dans les champs. Il courut à leur suite. Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait franchi les remparts ainsi que les limites de la cité, hésitant à faire demi-tour, puis le rire d'Itachi lui parvint, le poussant à continuer._

_Quand il arriva jusqu'à eux, il s'arrêta en voyant son grand-frère et son cousin s'embrasser. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit bisou, mais d'un baiser comme sa mère et son père se faisait, d'un baiser entre amoureux._

_Sasuke se recula, un peu trop vite, trébuchant. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes qui le remarquèrent._

_\- Sasuke ?!_

_\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous espionner._

_\- Mini-guerrier, attend !_

_Les mots de Shisui et d'Itachi lui parvinrent, mais déjà, il repartait en direction de la cité._

_XxX_

_Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de sa chambre, mais Sasuke refusait de sortir. Sa mère était venue le trouver pour le dîner, mais il mentit, se portant malade. Sa cheville blessée lui donnant l'excuse parfaite._

_\- Je peux rentrer ? s'éleva la voix d'Itachi._

_Peu discrètement, Sasuke se recroquevilla dans ses draps. Son grand-frère s'avança jusqu'à lui._

_\- Est-ce que je peux me cacher avec toi ? J'ai peur de l'autre côté._

_Sasuke ouvrit le drap._

_\- Viens, grand-frère, je vais te protéger._

_Itachi le rejoignit dans son lit et, malgré ses mots, ce fut Sasuke qui se blottit contre son frère._

_\- Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce que tu as vu ?_

_Sasuke signa négativement de la tête. Il se laissa bercer par la respiration d'Itachi et le cœur contre son oreille._

_\- Je te décevrai encore, petit-frère. Je ne suis pas parfait. Je commettrai des erreurs et, même si c'est la dernière chose que je veux, peut-être qu'un jour, je te blesserai. Peut-être, même que tu ressentiras de la rancune, mais nous sommes frères alors je continuerai d'être près de toi. Parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Ne l'oublie pas._

_\- Même si je te déteste un jour, grand-frère, je t'aimerai quand même et je te protégerai toujours._

**_Fin Flash-back_**

* * *

Sasuke rejoignit son frère. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il parlait déjà comme un adulte quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant et au souvenir de ses propres mots, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Est-ce qu'il avait senti, à l'époque, qu'il devrait protéger son frère et qu'il le haïrait un jour ? Sûrement.

\- Quand il est mort sur ce champ de bataille, dans mes bras, une partie de mon cœur est mort avec lui.

\- Je sais, tu n'as plus jamais été le même, confirma Sasuke.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il ait été ma dernière vision de ce monde quand mes yeux se sont éteints.

Itachi s'avança jusqu'à effleurer l'eau de ses pieds.

\- Jamais, je n'ai souhaité qu'un autre homme prenne sa place, comme jamais je n'aurais été capable de faire vivre ce que j'ai vécu à un autre, encore moins à mon précieux petit-frère.

Sasuke comprit, qu'aux yeux de son ainé, lui voler Naruto serait comme le tuer.

Le jeune roi s'approcha d'Itachi, posant une main sur son épaule. Sasuke savait que son grand-frère n'avait jamais voulu lui prendre son amant, mais la colère qui avait pris possession de lui en les voyant s'embrasser n'avait cessé de bouillir, que depuis ce matin.

\- Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, commença Sasuke. Un jour, je rencontrai ce jeune garçon et un autre, il m'arrachait le cœur. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

\- Quel était le plan ? s'enquit Itachi.

\- J'ai appris, à mes dépens, qu'être fort, signifie que personne se soucis de nous. Je me suis fait une raison à chaque vie que j'ai prise, mais j'ai fini par la perdre, me demandant si je ne méritais pas davantage la mort que la vie.

Sasuke laissa le silence s'étirer avant de le trancher :

\- Vivre quand tu veux mourir… Mourir quand tu veux vivre. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire Itachi ?

Sasuke plongea ses onyx dans les yeux vides de son frère et sa réponse résonna dans la crique.

\- Tu penses vouloir mourir petit-frère, mais tu veux juste être sauvé.

\- Peut-être, admit Sasuke. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de chercher le meilleur moyen de mourir, une façon digne pour un guerrier et quelle façon plus digne que sur un champ de bataille, tuer par un guerrier. Mais quel guerrier serait assez courageux pour m'affronter et fort pour me tuer ? Aucun, jusqu'à que je ne le rencontre. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, cette soif de sang à mon égard, mais il lui manquait de la pratique. Il était parfait pour moi. J'ai fait de lui le plus grand des guerriers. Je pensais lui offrir ma vie, je lui ai offert mon cœur. Et c'est le pire.

Itachi prit le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains, collant leur front.

\- Le pire, petit-frère, est de vivre une vie sans avoir connu l'amour. Tu as la chance de l'avoir auprès de toi, protège-le, chéris-le et profites-en parce que tu peux le perdre d'un jour à l'autre, en un coup d'épée. Maintenant, va le rejoindre, il t'attend.

Sasuke se tourna en direction de la colline, où se dessinait la silhouette de son guerrier. Il était temps de vivre pleinement sa vie, avec Naruto.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Comme vous pouvez le voir je ne me suis pas étalé sur la relation Itachi Sasuke après le baiser de Naruto mais je leur ai consacré ce chp transitoire qui devrait amplement compenser. Pour info, il y aura encore un saut dans le temps au prochain chp ( 2ans ) il ne se ressent pas dans la situation comme vous avez pu le sentir quand Naruto est passé gladiateur mais ça se ressent dans les sentiments de nos deux héros._

_Juste pour information, le prochain chapitre sera également dans __deux semaines__, tout simplement parce que je poste un autre OS la semaine prochaine pour le NaruSasu Day (23octobre)._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Comme tu as pu le lire, ça s'est arrangé entre eux =) oui je sais que les auteurs ont arrêté la plus part, même moi je suis frustrée, j'aimais les lires ! merci d'avoir laisser un review sur CHOIX IMOPSSIBLE alors que tu n'aimes pas._

**_Petite réponse à Flo : _**_ mdr des fois j'ai besoin d'un décodeur pour lire tes reviews, ça me fait rire. Non je ne te dirais pas pour ce que va faire Naruto ça serait te spoiler et pour Sasuke, c'est de la pure vengeance. On a tué ceux qu'il aimait donc il puni toutes les causes. MDR ton homme est violent __?_

**_Petite réponse à Guest pop_**_ : Orignal le pseudo ^^' Disons que si je n'avais pas trouvé une excuse pardonnable, il ne pourrait pas arriver ce qu'il se passe dans les prochains chp, tu verras __?_

**_Petite réponse à tsuna :_**_ Tordu et mignon, c'est bizarre dans la même phrase haha. PS : je te rassure pour Itachi et Sasuke, je les veux aussi !_

**_Petite réponse à Sarah :_**_ Bon j'ai trouvé la fin ( dans ma tête ) du ItaSasu mais je t'avoue que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite pour le moment. Tu votes pour quoi ? fin heureuse ou non ?  
Merci pour tes autres commentaires ! n'hésite pas à me dire si certaines histoires t'ont moins plut ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Otakuweird :_**_ tu avais des exams aussi tôt dans l'année scolaire ? oh bah je suis contente que ça t'aide à continuer ton histoire. Honnêtement, j'ai essayé de le faire en narusasu mais comme tu dis ce n'était pas terrible. Mdr je n'ai rien contre ses yeux mais à la base dans le manga, il devient presque aveugle, c'est un peu la maladie des uchiha quand ils utilisent trop leurs pupilles _


	10. Chp8- Plus fort que nous

**CHAPITRE 8.  
****Plus fort que nous**

* * *

**_740 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 35ans ****  
****Naruto *27ans**

La fête battait son plein.

Naruto était à l'honneur et, pourtant, il resta obstinément à l'écart. Le gladiateur n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention.

Naruto ne se battait pas dans l'arène pour la cité, mais pour lui, seulement pour lui. Cette fête n'était pas justifiée à ses yeux, mais il était content d'être aussi important pour les rois.

Naruto balaya la salle des yeux. Les guerriers s'amusaient, rigolant entre eux et profitant des pornais, misent à disposition.

Il dévia le regard sur Itachi puis sur Sasuke. Il ne saurait pas dire à quel point ça le soulageait de voir les frères de nouveau proches. Naruto voyait très bien que le jeune frère était moins tendu, plus apaisé et confiant, plus heureux tout simplement, son visage, souriant, en était la preuve, réchauffant le cœur du gladiateur.

Sasuke se tourna dans sa direction, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Naruto frissonna. Il n'avait, peut-être, pas envie de cette fête, mais il avait envie d'être aux côtés de son roi. Il se retenait simplement. Naruto n'avait jamais été démonstratif avec Sasuke, devant les autres, ce dernier non plus, bien que depuis la réconciliation entre frères, ils s'étaient permis quelques gestes en privé.

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
741 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 34ans ****  
****Naruto *26ans**

_Naruto se faufila en douce dans les cuisines, tout le monde dormait. Il tendit la main, récupérant une grenade. Il adorait ce fruit, plus que n'importe quel autre aliment. Il l'associait à Sasuke, depuis leur première rencontre._

_\- On pourrait te couper la main pour ça._

_Le gladiateur sursauta quand la voix de Sasuke lui parvint. Il se retourna pour faire face à un rictus indéchiffrable. Dans un pur esprit de défi, il le fixa, portant le fruit à sa bouche et croquant dedans, le jus s'écoula le long de son menton._

_Sasuke s'avança d'un pas, un sourire moqueur et satisfait. Il adorait quand Naruto le défiait, sans éprouver de peur._

_\- Viens là, ordonna-t-il._

_Naruto hocha négativement de la tête, très lentement._

_\- Non ? s'enquit Sasuke en avança encore d'un pas._

_Le gladiateur recula, croquant à nouveau dans le fruit interdit, le provoquant._

_\- Non, confirma naturellement Naruto._

_Ce fut le top départ pour Sasuke, qui se jeta sur lui. Seulement Naruto, anticipant, sauta par-dessus la grande table de la cuisine, pour la mettre entre lui et le roi._

_\- Tu es sûr que tu veux jouer à ce jeu, Naruto ?_

_Sasuke marchait lentement dans un sens, tandis que Naruto faisait de même à l'opposé, gardant la même distance entre eux. Le gladiateur croqua à nouveau dans le fruit en gémissant de bonheur._

_\- Je n'ai jamais connu une chose aussi délicieuse dans ma bouche._

_À ses mots, le roi sauta par-dessus la table et Naruto trébucha sur les sacs de blé quand il voulut partir en courant. Sasuke se moqua de sa maladresse en le plaquant à terre, mais Naruto se dégagea avec un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le gladiateur n'y avait pas mis de force, mais la surprise avait suffi à Sasuke pour le laisser s'échapper._

_\- Tu viens de commettre une grave erreur Naruto, l'avertit Sasuke._

_Naruto croqua une dernière fois dans la grenade, se léchant les doigts sensuellement. Il attendit que Sasuke soit debout avant de lui donner le coup de grâce :_

_\- Meilleur que ta queue en moi._

_Le gladiateur vit la fierté de Sasuke, être touché de plein fouet, avant de comprendre qu'il allait le regretter. Le roi allait le mettre en pièces._

_Il prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en courant, Sasuke sur ses talons. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée pendant sa course. Voir le roi aussi contrarié et déterminé à le rattraper était plaisant. Il n'avait plus rien de sérieux et le gladiateur adora. Ils glissèrent sur le marbre au détour d'un couloir, se rattrapant de justesse pour mieux repartir, fonçant dans une colonne où un vase trônait, mais qui se retrouva en morceaux à leur passage._

_Naruto rentra dans la chambre à la volée, Sasuke arriva aussitôt. Ils se firent face, haletant tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto était pris au piège._

_\- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner._

_\- Je n'abandonne jamais, rétorqua aussitôt Naruto._

_Foutu pour foutu, Naruto se jeta carrément sur Sasuke, qui le rattrapa au vol. Le roi le plaqua contre le lit et le gladiateur se mit à rire de plus belle. Naruto s'attendait à devoir se débattre davantage avant que Sasuke le prenne, mais non. Le roi plongea seulement son visage dans son cou masquant son propre rire._

_\- Te voir sourire… T'entendre rire… Ce sont les plus belles choses dans ce monde. Et elles ne sont qu'à moi._

_Cette confession, chuchotée, le fit s'arrêter net. Naruto recula un peu sa tête pour dégager le visage de Sasuke qu'il voulait examiner._

_Allongé l'un sur l'autre, Sasuke le contemplait. Naruto porta sa main au cou du roi avant de la remonter jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il retraça du bout du doigt._

_\- J'ai la même chance._

_Naruto cueillit délicatement les lèvres du roi._

_\- Et si maintenant, tu me montrais que ta queue est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais goûtée, sourit Naruto dans le baiser tout en soulevant son bassin pour montrer son désir naissant._

_Sasuke se frotta à lui, le faisant tendre au maximum._

_\- Non._

_Naruto le regarda avec incompréhension._

_\- Non ?_

_Sasuke sortit du lit en confirmant d'un hochement de tête. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et avant de la franchir, il dit :_

_\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai faim, une grenade suffira à me satisfaire pour la nuit._

_Naruto, relevé sur ses coudes, se laissa tomber en arrière, riant de nouveau. Sasuke venait de retourner la situation à son avantage. Il adorait ça._

_\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? entendit-il._

_Le gladiateur vit Sasuke l'attendre, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il bondit du lit pour partir à la poursuite du roi. La nuit promettait d'être longue et mouvementée, avec beaucoup de grenade victime de leur affrontement._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Naruto se souvenait de la tête de Teuchi en découvrant sa cuisine dans un sale état, mais surtout de son cri de colère quand toutes les grenades avaient été croquées et inutilisables pour faire des tartes. Il avait même demandé une audience pour se plaindre auprès d'Itachi, qui lui avait assuré de trouver le coupable et de le punir.

Évidemment, Itachi attendît de se retrouver seul avec Sasuke et lui avant de s'enquérir du goût des grenades. Itachi avait, en plus de l'ouïe, un odorat très développé. Il leur suggéra de prendre un bain la prochaine fois et, surtout, de faire moins de bruit le soir, dans les couloirs, s'ils ne voulaient pas être découverts.

Il ne réclamât même pas une punition, sûr que Sasuke l'eût donné la nuit du crime. Le cadet ne le contredît absolument pas.

Naruto eut du mal à contenir son rictus à ce souvenir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Sasuke leva un verre dans sa direction. Pris de cours, Naruto leva, quelques secondes plus tard, son verre. En public, ils étaient tellement distants alors qu'ils ne devraient plus l'être, mais est-ce que Naruto avait vraiment envie de partager ce qu'ils vivaient dans cette chambre, à l'abri des regards critiques ?

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
741 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 34ans ****  
****Naruto *26ans**

_Naruto se réveilla quand la chaleur qui l'enveloppait disparue. Sasuke se dirigeait vers le balcon. Depuis quelque temps, déjà, le gladiateur ouvrait les yeux dès que le roi s'éloignait de lui. Ça arrivait très rarement, mais il le ressentait instinctivement._

_Sasuke se tenait droit, le regard en direction de la lune et des étoiles. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il cherchait dans le ciel, il le savait mieux que personne. Sa famille._

_« Ils sont parmi les dieux. » disait souvent Itachi et le garçon qu'était, encore, au fond de Sasuke, le croyait._

_Naruto se leva pour le rejoindre. Il glissa ses mains de part et d'autre de Sasuke, entourant son torse alors qu'il posait sa tête entre les omoplates. Le gladiateur aurait aimé lui demander s'il les voyait, mais le Sasuke adulte, ne croyait pas aux Dieux._

_Naruto se contenta de lui apporter un soutien silencieux, embrassant sa peau sous ses lèvres._

_\- Viens là._

_Sasuke se décala légèrement, invitant Naruto à venir devant lui. Ce dernier se pressa contre lui, Sasuke le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, à regarder le ciel noir étoilé._

_\- Est-ce que tu es bien ici ? demanda, subitement, le roi._

_Naruto savait exactement ce que Sasuke lui demandait réellement. Est-ce que la cité de Konoha lui plaisait ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait envisager de finir sa vie ici ? Est-ce que la vie qu'il menait lui convenait ? Naruto aurait aimé répondre oui et il aurait pu si les raisons qui l'avaient amené ici étaient autres. Au lieu de quoi, il répondit :_

_\- Je suis bien dans tes bras._

_Sasuke posa une main possessive dans sa nuque, Naruto releva le visage et il l'embrassa. Naruto était tellement bien dans ses bras qu'il rêvait d'y rester pour toujours. Dans ses songes, Sasuke et lui se connussent lors d'une réception. Naruto cassât la carapace du roi avec sa jovialité naturelle et se faufilât dans la couche de son plein gré. Mais ce n'était que des rêves, la réalité était tout autre. Dans la réalité, leur amour avait une date d'expiration._

_\- C'est ta place, dans cette vie…_

_\- … Ou dans une autre, compléta Naruto._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Naruto voulait garder jalousement ce qu'il y avait entre Sasuke et lui, mais, ce soir, il avait encore plus envie d'être dans ses bras. Le gladiateur refusait d'attendre, qu'importe ce que penseraient les autres. Il s'avança dans la salle, pour rejoindre Sasuke, qui le regardait évoluer parmi les guerriers. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux corbeaux à la base de la nuque.

\- Mon roi, le salua-t-il dans une demande muette.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, espérant que Sasuke lise en lui, car être ainsi avec le roi attira l'attention de tous. Ce dernier se recula sur son siège et Naruto prit place sur ses cuisses. Sasuke fit signe à un hilote qui se présenta aussitôt à ses côtés pour lui servir un verre de vin. Naruto le porta à ses lèvres, mais il l'arrêta à sa bouche quand il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

\- Un problème ? intervint Itachi, sentant sûrement que la fête avait ralenti.

\- Aucun mon frère, Naruto est simplement venu se joindre à nous, répondit Sasuke en défiant quiconque du regard de dire autre chose.

Chacun repartit s'occuper de sa nourriture et des filles sur les cuisses, tandis qu'Itachi présenta son verre de vin pour que Naruto tape dedans. Ils trinquèrent tous les trois, Naruto profitant de la main sur sa hanche, comme une marque d'appartenance.

XxX

Naruto porta à ses lèvres, un énième verre de vin, que Sasuke lui enleva aussitôt.

\- Tu arrêtes là pour ce soir, lui ordonna le roi avant de terminer le verre.

Le gladiateur sourit de cette hypocrisie, Sasuke était aussi euphorique que lui. Ils flottaient dans un petit nuage, faisaient abstraction des autres. Sasuke plongea dans son cou et Naruto se mit à rire quand les cheveux le chatouillèrent.

Il posa une main sur le torse du roi, pour le repousser, mais sans succès. Ils se débâtèrent gentiment, avant que Sasuke agrippe sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Naruto le mordit, gardant sa lèvre entre ses dents quand le roi voulu se retirer. Ils sourirent de plus belle.

Naruto descendit des genoux de Sasuke, lui attrapant la main pour le tirer.

\- Allons dans notre chambre, dit le gladiateur sans cacher ses intentions.

Le roi jeta un regard aux alentours, Itachi était retourné dans ses appartements depuis quelques heures et les guerriers s'étaient peu à peu éclipsés.

Sasuke suivi Naruto de son plein gré.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre un mur.

\- J'ai toujours aimé que ce soit brutal entre nous, avoua le gladiateur.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres ? demanda le roi, curieux et heureux que l'alcool désinhibe son amant.

\- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses. J'aime quand tu prends mon sexe en bouche. J'aime quand tes doigts travaillent mon cul. J'aime quand tu t'enfonces en moi. J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras.

Il ponctua chaque phrase d'un baiser sur le visage de Sasuke avant de terminer sur les lèvres :

\- J'aime tout de toi.

Sasuke s'enivra de cette confession, il prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'allongea dans ses draps. Il allait lui donner tout ce qu'il aime ce soir.

Sasuke mit le sexe de Naruto dans sa bouche, un râle de plaisir lui parvint aussitôt. Il n'attendit pas avant de forcer l'entrée du corps de son amant avec ses doigts. Des mains se posèrent aussitôt sur ses épaules, s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

\- Plus, l'encouragea Naruto, écarte-moi plus.

Le roi se promit de refaire boire le gladiateur. Il aimait que son amant se lâche. Naruto avait laissé tomber toutes les barrières ce soir et il allait en profiter. Sasuke poussa un troisième doigt à l'intérieur tandis qu'il enfonçait le sexe plus loin dans sa bouche. Naruto était délicieux.

\- Bon sang, Sasuke. Plus.

L'impatience de son guerrier, fit sourire Sasuke, mais ce dernier décida d'y répondre, lui-même avait très envie de prendre Naruto sauvagement, il n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre son temps.

Sasuke le surplomba, plongeant son regard embrumé dans celui du gladiateur.

\- Viens tout de suite.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Le roi se fit un chemin dans le corps de son amant, priant pour y retourner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Naruto entoura son cou, s'accrochant à lui quand il toucha son intérieur, le faisant trembler.

\- J'aime quand tu touches cette boule au fond de moi, elle m'envoie dans les cieux. Recommence, supplia-t-il dans un gémissement.

Alors, Sasuke obéit et il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à que Naruto crie son plaisir sans honte.

Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, savourant une étreinte post-orgasmique.

\- Et toi, souffla Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre :

\- Toi.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_À défaut de ne rien publier pour Halloween comme chaque année, je publie ce chp en avance._

_Comme une des lectrices dirait, le calme avant la tempête. Rdv la semaine prochaine __?_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Tu as quand même dit quelque chose ^^ Oui c'est une belle phrase. Pour BARISTA, il y aura une suite dans le p52_

**_Petite réponse à Flo : _**_ De rien avec plaisir =) et merci pour BARISTA_

**_Petite réponse à tsuna :_**_ C'est beau quand il est présent ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Sarah :_**_ Comment ça tu te demandes ce qui est arrivé à Itachi ? pour le ItaSasu je commence à l'écrire je te dirais du coup =) Bon voyage, profite bien ! merci pour BARISTA_

**_Petite réponse à Otakuweird :_**_ Mais du coup, tu es d'où pour avoir le bac en septembre ? et tes résultats alors ? Ah et au fait, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. (merci pour BARISTA) _


	11. Chp9- Tout est fini

**CHAPITRE 9.  
****Tout est fini**

* * *

**_740 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke * 35ans ****  
****Naruto *27ans**

**_XxX_**

**_Assis sur les épaules de son père, Naruto regardait des plus grands que lui, jouer à la bagarre._**

**_Il joua avec ses pieds contre le torse musclé, mais deux mains l'arrêtèrent._**

**_\- Père, est-ce que tu as déjà joué à la bagarre pour de vrai ?_**

**_\- Oui._**

**_\- Est-ce que tu as fait du mal ?_**

**_Minato, le père de Naruto, le fit descendre de ses épaules, le reposant à terre. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :_**

**_\- Oui, j'ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal et je le regrette tous les jours. J'étais un guerrier, quand j'étais jeune._**

**_\- Tu _****_ne l'es _****_plus maintenant ?_**

**_\- Maintenant, je suis un mari et un père._**

**_Naruto leva les mains vers le visage de son père, qu'il toucha. Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il avait la même couleur de peau, les mêmes yeux _****_bleu ciel_****_ et les mêmes cheveux_****_ blé _****_que son père. Il se demandait, s'il serait toujours comme lui quand il serait grand._**

**_\- Est-ce que j'aurais des enfants quand je serai grand ? Est-ce que j'irais combattre ?_**

**_\- Une question à la fois mon garçon, sourit Minato._**

**_Minato prit la main de Naruto, l'entrainant avec lui près de l'eau qui bordait la cité des tourbillons._**

**_\- Si un jour, tu désires te battre, ta mère et moi respecteront ton choix, bien que nous souhaitions que tu restes à nos côtés. Tu sais, Naruto, le plus beau combat, est celui du cœur._**

**_Naruto le regarda, courant contre lui pour rattraper les pas de son père. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas compris._**

**_\- Un jour, mon fils, tu rencontreras une belle femme, que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur, mais le plus dur sera d'atteindre le sien. Tu devras te battre pour l'obtenir. Comme j'ai obtenu celui de ta magnifique mère._**

**_\- Tu as fait du mal à maman ?! s'exclama-t-il._**

**_Un rire leur parvint. Naruto se retourna pour voir sa mère, Kushina, s'avancer vers eux. Elle était belle. Il passait de nombreuses nuits à caresser ses longs cheveux couleur feu, que tout le monde redoutait. Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas les mots que lui crachaient les personnes à la figure, sur son passage._**

**_\- Ton père ne m'a jamais fait de mal, Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas._**

**_Naruto fit une petite moue. _**

**_\- Je ne me battrais pas pour atteindre le cœur d'une fille, elles sont trop fragiles, je me battrais avec un garçon, aussi grand et aussi fort que moi. Je peux aimer un garçon de tout mon cœur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses parents._**

**_Kushina et Minato se regardèrent, la question méritait réflexion et pourtant ils acquiescèrent._**

**_\- Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux mon fils, répondit Minato. _**

**_\- Parce que, tant que tu atteins le cœur d'un Homme, le monde t'appartient, continua Kushina. _**

**_Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur._**

**_\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites._**

**_Ses parents se mirent à rire, sans lui expliquer et Naruto bouda, les bras croisés puis partit se tremper les pieds. Il se retourna dans leur direction, les hâlant de venir le rejoindre, mais soudain, une ombre surgit derrière et il vit une épée transpercée leurs corps à quelques pas de lui. _**

**_Tétanisé, il resta à sa place tandis que les corps de ses parents tombaient à terre, laissant apparaitre un guerrier à la peau pâle et aux yeux ainsi qu'à la chevelure aussi noire que la nuit. Il était couvert du sang des siens._**

**_Puis Naruto se mit à hurler, se précipitant vers ses parents._**

_XxX_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant après ses parents. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Sasuke se releva à ses côtés, lui caressant le dos. Doucement, il lui demanda de respirer et le rassura : ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Naruto reprit lentement son souffle, surpris de la sollicitude du roi. Ce dernier l'embrasa sur la tempe avant de se rallonger, l'entraînant avec lui.

Naruto pensait faire un doux rêve, souvenir de son enfance mais tout avait basculé dans sa tête. Son esprit avait mélangé le bien et le mal, foutant un beau bordel.

Son roi le berça à sa manière, une main caressant ses cheveux, des baisers sur le visage et son corps collé au sien.

\- Rendors-toi, chuchota Sasuke contre son oreille.

Naruto décida de l'écouter. Il ne devait pas ressasser son cauchemar sinon le peu de bonheur qu'il respirait ces derniers temps, s'envolerait en un rien de temps.

XxX

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Un hilote annonça à Itachi et Sasuke que l'arrivée du roi de la cité de Suna était imminente, mais Sasuke en avait que faire. Depuis que Naruto avait fui la chambre en pleine nuit, il était ailleurs, réfléchissant et se demandant où se trouvait son guerrier.

\- Naruto ne t'accompagne pas aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Itachi.

\- Non.

\- Où est-il ? insista son ainé.

\- Qui sait…

Itachi s'arrêta, obligeant son cadet à faire de même.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que tout se passait pour le mieux ces derniers jours, surtout depuis le banquet.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, reprenant son chemin. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qui se passait réellement entre lui et son guerrier.

La vérité, c'est que Naruto faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar, presque toutes les nuits. Si au départ, Sasuke arrivait à garder son amant contre lui, l'aidant à se rendormir. Plus les nuits passaient et plus Naruto devenait réticent à son contact, l'évitant même, préférant s'épuiser au combat en pleine nuit et revenir au lit quand le jour se levait et que lui avait des obligations avec Itachi.

Sauf la nuit dernière. Elle avait été dévastatrice.

* * *

**_Flash-Back_**

_Sasuke se réveilla aux cris d'horreur de son amant. Depuis plusieurs jours, Naruto faisait des cauchemars. Il tenta de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, le brusquant. Naruto finit par se redresser, ouvrant les yeux. Il tremblait et Sasuke ne savait que trop bien la sensation que c'était. _

_Souvent, dans son enfance, il se réveillait en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, revivant la scène où sa mère était prise de force par des ennemis. _

_Sasuke posa la paume de sa main contre la joue chaude, mais Naruto sursauta brutalement, fuyant son contact. Il sortit du lit en criant :_

_\- Ne me touche pas ! Je te l'interdis !_

_Le roi sortit à son tour du lit, mais Naruto recula encore jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il s'y tint difficilement._

_\- Je vais te prendre la vie comme tu as pris celle de mes parents !_

_Sasuke s'arrêta aussi net, une lame dans le cœur, quand les yeux bleus haineux le transpercèrent. Ce regard, il le pensait à jamais éteint, mais il se trompait. Le gladiateur n'avait jamais cessé de le haïr et au fond de son cœur, il désirait encore le tuer. Qu'importent les années, Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses actes._

_Son amant lui avait menti. Il n'aimait pas tout de lui, il n'aimait pas le passé de Sasuke._

_Sans un mot de plus, Naruto prit la fuite._

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Sasuke ne demandât jamais ce que voyait Naruto dans ses cauchemars mais il n'en avait pas besoin. S'il avait eu, ne serait-ce qu'un seul doute, avec les mots de son guerrier hier soir, ce n'était plus le cas : Naruto revivait le meurtre de ses parents, encore et encore.

Avec Itachi, ils se dirigèrent vers la crique, lieu de toutes les confidences et Sasuke sut que c'était le seul endroit où il aurait le courage de prendre une décision et en faire part à son frère.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence, vite coupé par l'annonce de l'arrivée du roi de Suna. Ils devaient rapidement retourner à la cité.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps mon frère.

\- Temps pour quoi ?

Sasuke inspira profondément.

\- Temps de l'affranchir.

Il sentit les yeux vides sur lui, l'examinant. Son frère lui avait dit de profiter de l'amour et c'était ce que Sasuke avait fait. Il avait profité de l'amour que Naruto lui vouait secrètement, mais il ne pouvait pas en abuser davantage, son gladiateur ne lui en offrirait plus à partir d'aujourd'hui.

La haine était revenue et il n'avait plus la force de la transformer en amour, il savait qu'il y laisserait la vie, comme il y avait laissé son cœur. Seulement, aujourd'hui, contrairement à avant, il avait de nouveau goût à la vie. Grâce à Naruto.

XxX

Gaara, le roi de la cité de Suna, salua les frères. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se rencontraient tous les trois.

Quelques années auparavant, il s'était présenté aux portes de la cité, pour un combat contre Naruto. Le gladiateur avait battu le sien sans difficulté, Gaara lui-même avait ordonné l'exécution de son gladiateur faible. Depuis ce combat, les cités avaient des échanges cordiaux, mais Sasuke savait que Gaara convoitait la cité de Konoha.

Heureusement, ils avaient un traité de paix et Naruto se chargeait de rappeler que la cité de Konoha était la plus forte.

\- Votre gladiateur n'est pas avec vous ? se renseigna le roi. C'est rare.

\- Il se prépare dans les cages, mentit Sasuke. Il sera présent au rendez-vous dans l'arène.

Gaara fit un petit hochement de tête compréhensive et Sasuke espérant fortement que Naruto était bien à sa place, sous le sol de sable.

Xxx

Tandis que, Naruto ôtait la vie du gladiateur de la cité du Suna, Sasuke, debout au balcon, le regardait en masquant toute la mélancolie qui le submergeait. Naruto avait été formidable. Son combat avait été éblouissant et féroce, jamais le roi et les habitants de la cité ne l'avaient vu combattre avec une telle hargne, une telle soif de gagner et sortir vivant de ce combat.

Le gladiateur se redressa, se tournant entièrement vers les rois. Depuis la nuit dernière, Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient eu aucun contact. Le roi lui avait laissé le plus d'espace possible et, pourtant, l'envie de le retrouver l'avait rongé des heures durant.

Seulement, après l'avoir retrouvé, que lui aurait-il dit ? Qu'il était bien l'assassin de ses parents ? Naruto le savait pertinemment, Sasuke les avait tués devant lui, il en faisait des cauchemars.

À cet instant, la souffrance de Naruto lui importait tellement, qu'il ne voyait qu'une solution pour l'apaiser ; lui rendre sa liberté.

Itachi, dans son dos, lui souffla :

\- Si tu veux le faire, c'est maintenant.

Et pourtant, Sasuke en fut incapable. Il n'arrivait pas à être celui, qui mettrait un terme à leur lien. Il n'était pas assez fort pour cela. Sa faiblesse exigeait que son cœur soit auprès de celui pour lequel il battait.

Naruto leur tourna le dos et repartit en direction des cages, sous les acclamations. Itachi pressa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, tandis que Gaara demanda une entrevu avec Naruto.

\- Qu'importe, lâcha Sasuke en disparaissant du balcon.

XxX

Naruto retourna dans la cage. Il jeta ses armes à terre, se débarrassant de tout ce qui le rapprochait de Sasuke. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était battu, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il l'avait fait avec l'envie de sortir vivant de ce combat pour pouvoir en disputer un autre mortel.

Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette haine dévorante, il pensait qu'elle avait disparue, mais elle était juste endormie et ses souvenirs transformés en cauchemar l'avait réveillé. Malheureusement, il avait aussi réveillé sa culpabilité.

Naruto frappa contre les cages. Il s'en voulait tellement. Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber sa vengeance ? Par-dessus tout, comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de celui qui avait pris la vie de ses parents ?

Naruto avait choisi de vivre dans un monde où ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais cela en avait.

\- Vous avez une drôle de façon de fêter votre victoire.

Naruto se retourna à la voix qu'il connaissait très bien, celle de Gaara, le roi de la cité de Suna.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? cracha-t-il méchamment.

\- Votre roi me l'a autorisé.

\- Je suppose que vous avez omis de lui dire que vous vouliez que je le poignarde dans le dos.

Le roi se cala contre les barreaux, sans entrer dans la cage. Il savait que s'était risqué. Naruto avait attenté à sa vie, mais il n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de le faire payer, bien qu'il n'en eût jamais l'intention. Gaara savait, d'après les rumeurs et ce qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux, les liens qui unissaient le roi et le gladiateur, au point que Sasuke serait capable de déclencher une guerre pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? réitéra-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas oublié. Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais pour obtenir ce que je veux. Ma proposition n'a pas changé.

Naruto fixa le roi, ce dernier n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans ses yeux, aussi verts que les herbes et, extrêmement, cernés. Comme si des démons le hantaient, mais il se fichait bien de l'histoire de ce roi aux cheveux plus feu que sa mère.

Ce qui l'importait était cette proposition, qu'il avait autrefois refusée, mais qu'aujourd'hui le faisait hésiter.

* * *

**_Flash-Back  
745 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke *30ans  
Naruto *22ans**

_Naruto s'était réveillé à l'aube, pour profiter du lever du soleil dans la crique. Il avait laissé Sasuke dormir, la nuit avait été festive à la suite de son combat, remporté, contre le gladiateur de la cité de Suna._

_Sur le chemin, il entendit des pas, aussitôt, il se retourna, dégainant sa dague, pour trouver Gaara dans son dos. Il ne baissa pas tout de suite son arme, suspicieux de trouver le roi tôt le matin à la limite de la cité, sans gardes personnels._

_\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, dans la paix._

_Naruto le jaugea, examinant les alentours, mais ils étaient bel et bien seuls. Il remit son arme dans son étui et l'invita à continuer d'un hochement de tête._

_\- Je ne vais pas faire des détours, gladiateur. Je veux la chute de la cité et vous êtes le seul moyen pour y parvenir._

_Naruto ne s'attendait absolument pas à ses paroles. Gaara et les frères avaient conclu un traité de paix, bien avant leur rencontre officielle, par correspondance. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement. Était-ce un piège ? Voulait-on le tester ?_

_\- Êtes-vous fou ou juste simplet votre majesté ? questionna, brusquement, Naruto. Vous me demandez de trahir mes rois pour que vous puissiez prendre la cité d'assaut._

_Le roi s'avança d'un pas, confiant, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres._

_\- Non, je ne vous demande rien. Je vous offre la possibilité de tuer l'assassin de vos parents et le faire payer pour ses crimes, en lui prenant ce qu'il a de plus cher, comme il vous a pris ce que vous avez de plus cher._

_Naruto se crispa. Il savait que son histoire avait fait le tour des cités, mais c'était la première fois qu'on s'entretenait directement avec lui à ce sujet, surtout pour suggérer une trahison._

_Gaara ne plaisantait donc pas. Cependant, ça le contrariait. Il n'aimait pas qu'un autre homme que lui réclame la tête de Sasuke. Jamais, il __ne __l'autoriserait._

_\- Je pourrais vous trancher la gorge ici et maintenant, je ne risquerai rien en rapportant vos mots à mes rois._

_\- __Vous __n'en ferez rien, car je __vous __offre la meilleure chance de vous venger, répondit Gaara, en se rapprochant encore. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?_

_Le gladiateur sortit son épée qu'il présenta sous le cou à portée. Il força sans hésiter, marquant la peau et le roi se recula._

_\- Récupérer vos guerriers et rentrez chez vous, c'est un conseil._

_Gaara lui offrit un rictus et Naruto comprit qu'il n'avait pas répondu négativement à sa proposition, il laissait une porte ouverte._

_\- Je reviendrai et j'espère qu'à ce moment-là, vous saurez prendre la bonne décision. D'ici là, portez-vous bien, gagnez d'autres combats et continuez de partager la couche de votre roi, ça nous servira._

_Naruto resta immobile, observant la disparition du roi de la cité de Suna au lieu du lever de soleil._

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

* * *

\- Alors qu'elle est votre réponse ? insista Gaara.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle sera différente de la dernière fois ?

Gaara osa un pas dans la cage.

\- Elle le sera, dit-il confiant.

Naruto se retourna, lui montrant son dos, le rejetant. Quiconque aurait vu cette proposition comme une chance, mais ce n'était pas le cas du gladiateur, il lui aurait fallu un jour ou deux pour reprendre ses esprits. À cet instant, un rien ne pouvait le faire basculer.

\- Allez-vous-en.

\- Votre prix sera le mien, gladiateur, lança brusquement le roi en le contournant pour lui faire face.

Un affrontement silencieux commença, mais Gaara choisit de ne pas le faire durer, car il sentait Naruto prêt à céder :

\- Donnez-moi vos conditions et je vous promets de les respecter.

\- Qui me dit que vous ne me trahirez pas, après que je vous aide ? demanda Naruto, après réflexion.

\- Parce que vous, vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de l'homme qui m'a élevé. Votre roi si. Il m'a pris la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et la seule qui ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Malheureusement, Sasuke avait pris tellement de vie pendant ses conquêtes, que Naruto n'avait pas besoin de demander au roi de la cité de Suna à quand remontait l'affrontement, pour savoir s'il disait vrai. Cela l'était assurément. De plus, Sasuke ne se souviendrait sûrement pas. C'était peut-être un visage parmi tant d'autre, un dommage collatéral.

Qu'importe, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, Sasuke avait tellement pêché, qu'il était temps qu'il réponde de ses crimes.

XxX

Naruto se présenta à sa fête pour célébrer sa victoire, assez tard. Il sentit aussitôt le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Ils se jaugèrent puis le gladiateur évolua au milieu des guerriers, qui le félicitèrent pour son combat.

Quand il arriva près de ses rois et Gaara, il salua respectueusement ce dernier, ainsi qu'Itachi.

\- Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? s'enquit-il auprès de Sasuke.

Naruto prit place sur les genoux de Sasuke, attrapant une carafe de vin, pleine qui passa sur le plateau d'un hilote. Sans prendre la peine de se servir le liquide dans un verre, il but directement dans le récipient.

\- Naruto, je ne pense pas que-

\- Et moi, le coupa-t-il en reposant la carafe sur la table, je pense que vous devriez m'accompagner. Vous me devez bien ça, mon roi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sasuke se décala pour regarder les yeux cobalt, qui lui criait que ce soir, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Le gladiateur voulait boire pour oublier et après réflexion, c'était exactement ce dont le roi avait également besoin.

Oublier que demain, il l'affranchirait. Oublier que ce soir, il s'agissait, sans aucun doute, de leur dernière nuit.

Naruto lui tendit la carafe et Sasuke but sans modération.

XxX

Naruto et Sasuke tombèrent sur le lit, un rire euphorique les prenant. Le gladiateur monta sur le roi avant de se pencher sur la demi-colonne de marbre où il avait déposé une autre carafe de vin, pleine.

Assis à califourchon, il prit des gorgées au-dessus du corps musclé avant de se pencher pour les rendre dans un baiser. Sasuke but. Ils étaient aussi soûls, l'un que l'autre.

\- Mon roi, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres fines.

\- Mon guerrier, répondit Sasuke en plaçant une main derrière sa nuque.

Naruto se laissa entraîner dans un autre baiser avant de lui demander :

\- Fais-moi l'amour, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Le gladiateur plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke et malgré l'alcool qui embrumait ses sens, Naruto vit la compréhension dans le regard noir. Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer, comme s'il pouvait recoller les morceaux, qu'il avait lui-même brisés.

Naruto se prit à penser que c'était le cas. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait et leurs érections s'éveillèrent à ce simple échange. Naruto descendit sur le torse du roi, retraçant de sa bouche chaque partie pour les imprimer dans son esprit. Il savait que, même si demain, quand le soleil sera au plus haut dans le ciel, il était encore vivant, il serait hanté toute sa vie.

Naruto voulait pouvoir se souvenir éternellement de Sasuke ainsi et pas autrement. Sasuke se redressa légèrement quand Naruto le prit en bouche. Une main se posa sur sa tignasse blonde, l'encourageant dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient réguliers. Des gémissements rauques non retenus arrivèrent à ses oreilles et Naruto y mit encore plus d'entrain.

Il releva les hanches quand la main se glissa dans son dos, puis sur ses reins jusqu'à atteindre son anus. Deux doigts le préparèrent tandis qu'il salivait sur le sexe du roi. Ce dernier l'obligea à revenir à sa hauteur. Sasuke se redressa entièrement, s'asseyant sur le lit, il prit Naruto qu'il fit s'asseoir face à lui, calant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, se croisant dans son dos.

Le gladiateur glissa sur le sexe du roi, pour ne faire qu'un, alors qu'il nouait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, alternants baisers chastes et passionnés. Ils firent l'amour lentement, savourant chaque mouvement.

Quand ils sentirent la fin arrivée, ils se regardèrent, essayant de retarder le moment, mais il était inévitable. Naruto lut dans les onyx tout ce que lui-même voulait dire à son amant, à cet homme qui l'avait fait connaître la haine, le mépris, la colère, le manque, le désir, l'affection et l'amour. Sasuke l'avait rendu fort, le forgeant, il avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et il ressentit de la gratitude.

\- Naruto…

Le gladiateur stoppa Sasuke d'un baiser féroce.

Son corps se remplit d'une chaleur qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Naruto jouit à son tour, reposant sa tête contre le torse musclé où battait frénétiquement un cœur qui lui appartenait. Il l'écouta, entendant tout ce que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dit. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il se mit à trembler et le roi resserra son emprise sur lui.

Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, Naruto laissa une larme roulée sur sa joue.

C'était fini, tout était fini entre eux.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure :**_

_Début de la tempête pour ce chp, la fin pour le final __?  
__Semaine prochaine dernier chp et dans deux semaines l'épilogue._

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo : **__On ne peut pas dire que c'est à cause de l'exposition même si Gaara en a bien profité quand même._

_**Petite réponse à Flo : **__C'est tjrs chaud entre eux dans cette fic __?_

_**Petite réponse à tsuna : **__J'ai ris en lisant ton commentaire parce que je me disais que ce n'était pas effrayant justement même si je l'ai publié pour Halloween puis j'ai compris que c'était de l'appréhension xD et non ne tkt pas je l'aurais signalé depuis longtemps si c'était une deathfic_

_**Petite réponse à Otakuweird : **__10 mois ?! ma pauvre , franchement je te comprends, tu as bosser durer et les autres ont juste eu à recopier ce qu'il avait vu et ils sont meilleurs ( en note ) normal que tu l'aies mauvaise ! la dernière fois je t'ai fais une remarque sur des erreurs ? bizarre ce n'est pas mon style sauf quand je comprends pas le sens de la phrase =s_

_**Petite réponse à Kenzafan**__: Bah oui, tu sais pourtant que je réponds à tout le monde, jamais je ne t'aurais zappé __?__si tkt j'ai compris le sens _


	12. Chp10- Ma trahison a été de t'aimer

**CHAPITRE 10.  
****Ma trahison a été de t'aimer  
****Mon seul et unique amour**

* * *

**_740 avant Rikudô_**

**Sasuke *35ans  
Naruto *27ans**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Son corps avait, depuis longtemps, absorbé l'alcool. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil pour se reposer avant d'aider Gaara à envahir la cité. Cela l'avait tenu éveillé.

Il se redressa sur un coude pour regarder Sasuke dormir, ce dernier ronflait doucement et Naruto pouvait sentir l'alcool émaner de lui. Il ne doutait pas que ce qu'il allait subir, finisse par le faire complètement dessouler.

Naruto se leva doucement, faisant le moins de mouvement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il fit le tour du côté de Sasuke pour bouger l'épée, que Sasuke gardait toujours à ses côtés, la mettant loin de sa portée. Puis, il préféra partir sans s'attarder, il avait peur de renoncer alors que ce n'était pas acceptable. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Naruto sortit et se dirigea en direction de la chambre invitée. Deux gardes, les mêmes qui avaient un jour attaqué verbalement ses parents, se trouvaient de dos, ils parlaient entre eux, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour. Il aurait aimé les contourner, mais c'était le seul chemin pour aller retrouver Gaara, le poussant à agir.

À pas feutrés, il se glissa dans leur dos et trancha la gorge du premier.

\- Espèce de-

Naruto ne laissa pas le second donner l'alerte et lui enfonça son glaive dans le ventre.

\- Je me suis fait un plaisir de blanchir le cœur de ton roi, moi, Kyûbi, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Haletant, le garde lui dit qu'il aurait dû le tuer au lieu de confier le travail à un hilote incompétent. Bien que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de dormir durant les années passées, Naruto savait enfin qui avait attenté à sa vie quand Sasuke était partie envahir la cité de la Roche, le laissant auprès d'Itachi.

Naruto l'acheva avant de récupérer le corps qu'il déposa à terre le plus silencieusement possible puis il se faufila dans la chambre du roi de la cité de Suna.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à vous lever après tout l'alcool que vous avez ingurgité.

\- Je suis plus résistant que ce que vous pensez, rétorqua Naruto.

Naruto ne s'attarda pas. Il voulait agir rapidement avant que les gardes, qu'il avait tués, soient découverts. Pourtant, Gaara l'arrêta un instant :

\- Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

Non, il ne pouvait pas et, même s'il était surpris de cette confession, il aimait la sollicitude dont faisait preuve le roi.

\- Je ne le ferais pas, le rassura-t-il. Il est temps.

Naruto lui rappela le plan et, surtout, ses conditions avant de s'éclipser. Gaara le regarda avec une certaine gratitude et le gladiateur détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas à le remercier, il n'y avait rien de glorieux à prendre des vies.

Il passa par l'arène pour prendre son armure et son arme avant de retrouver les guerriers, qui l'attendait à la crique. C'était le seul chemin qui conduisait à la cité, sans se faire prendre. Itachi regretterait sûrement de lui avait fait connaître cet endroit, qu'il venait de profaner.

Naruto donna ses instructions, guidant les groupes de guerriers qui s'étaient formés. Une fois arrivés là-bas, tout le monde devra agir sans se poser des questions, il était primordial que tout le monde sache quoi faire.

Gaara ne perdit pas de temps en lançant l'attaque :

\- Vous savez quoi faire.

Les groupes se dispersèrent et Naruto monta trouver Itachi. Il était sa première cible. Quand les gardes, qui gardaient la porte du roi, se dressèrent devant lui, il essaya de passer pacifiquement, mais son attitude devait paraître suspecte, lui refusant.

\- Ne faites pas ça, leur conseilla-t-il.

Aussitôt, ils dégainèrent leur arme et Naruto s'engagea dans un combat. Le premier garde se jeta sur lui et Naruto s'en servit comme bouclier pour se protéger du deuxième qui planta sa lance dans son ami. Il profita de la surprise du garde pour prendre sa vie puis rentra prudemment dans la chambre d'Itachi. Ce dernier se tenait au pied de son lit. Ils se firent face, restant silencieux. Naruto savait pertinemment qu'Itachi connaissait l'identité de la personne dans sa chambre. Il savait que ses sens et son instinct allaient bien au-delà.

\- Alors, ça y est.

Naruto ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour garder contenance.

\- Mettez votre armure.

Itachi écarta les bras. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Nous avons déjà combattu, Naruto et nous savons très bien que je ne sortirais pas vainqueur.

Évidemment que Naruto le savait, mais il voulait laisser une chance à l'ainé de se battre équitablement. Peut-être, même, le blesser. N'importe quoi, qui pourrait aider son cadet à le tuer quand ils s'affronteraient.

\- S'il vous plaît, mettez votre armure, le supplia-t-il.

Itachi s'avança dans sa direction, sans crainte.

\- Tes parents n'avaient pas d'armure quand mon frère les a tués.

Naruto comprit que le roi ne mettrait pas la sienne, qu'importe le nombre de fois il le demanderait. Il serait juste et droit jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es là. Pour prendre ma vie, comme Sasuke a pris la vie de tes parents.

Le gladiateur hocha la tête, comme s'il pouvait le voir. Sasuke lui avait pris les personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui et Naruto se devait de faire la même chose. Tout comme, il avait sauvé la vie de Sasuke, en tuant Karin, quand Sasuke avait tué son garde pour le maintenir en vie. Après ça, ils seraient à égalité et s'affronteraient dans un combat à mort, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

\- La haine entraine la haine, dit Itachi en marchant jusqu'à lui.

Itachi lui donnait une dernière leçon.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé le contraire, mais il est clair que tu ne pouvais pas échapper à ta haine et mon frère sera, pour toujours, l'otage de la sienne.

Itachi et Naruto se trouvaient à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

\- Merci, d'avoir rendu mon petit frère heureux.

Le cœur de Naruto se serra douloureusement parce que, d'une certaine façon, Sasuke l'avait aussi rendu heureux, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Naruto prit son glaive d'une main, tandis que de l'autre se nicha dans la nuque du roi, pour rapprocher leur corps. Il avait besoin de ce contact, comme pour avoir plus de force.

Naruto inspira profondément, il ne pouvait pas en terminer sans avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire à Itachi.

\- Merci de m'avoir accepté parmi vous.

Itachi avait été le seul à le considérer comme l'un des leur.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Itachi l'avait amené à réfléchir, il l'avait fait grandir, il avait été celui qui séchait ses larmes silencieuses, apaiser ses peines avec ses histoires et morales. Naruto avait appris, à ses côtés, bien plus qu'avec tous les autres et, même s'il jurât le contraire, lors des combats dans l'arène, il regardait toujours Itachi du coin de l'œil. Dans un sens, il lui dédiait ses combats.

\- Ça a été un honneur de me battre pour vous, mon roi.

Naruto, le glaive sur le cœur d'Itachi, eut un instant d'hésitation que le roi balaya de ses mots :

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Naruto.

Sa main trembla.

\- Tu vas me permettre de rejoindre mon amour.

Dans un cri de douleur, Naruto enfonça son glaive d'un coup, transperçant la poitrine d'Itachi. Contre son épaule, il cracha du sang dans son dernier souffle.

\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez dans l'au-delà.

Xxx

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut quand des gardes rentrèrent brutalement dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas ceux de la cité de Konoha, la présence de Gaara, le roi de la cité de Suna, en témoignait.

Il regarda aussitôt la place où devait se trouver Naruto, mais elle était vide. D'instinct, il chercha son épée au pied du lit, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle était hors de portée de main. Les gardes se jetèrent sur lui et malgré ses nombreuses années à la guerre, il se fit capturer.

L'alcool coulant encore dans ses veines et être désarmé ne l'avait pas aidé.

\- Naruto et mon frère ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, après avoir été mis à terre devant Gaara.

\- Nous allons les rejoindre. Ne soyez pas aussi impatient.

Pourtant, ils restèrent ainsi. Sasuke à genoux et le roi, qui était censé être allié, devenu un traître, le regardant de haut.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Sasuke émit un petit rire, ça lui était égal. Plusieurs cités en avaient eu après la sienne pour différentes raisons ; recherche de puissance, recherche d'extension, vengeance. Il ne douta pas une seconde que la raison de Gaara était parmi l'un de ces choix. Mais peu importe les raisons, jamais personne n'était sorti vainqueur.

Ce serait également le cas aujourd'hui. Il devait juste savoir où se trouvaient son frère et Naruto, avant de mettre un plan en action.

Gaara lui agrippa les cheveux, l'obligeant à bien le regarder d'en bas. Il suffit d'un regard dans les émeraudes pour comprendre.

\- Quelle personne "précieuse", j'ai tuée ?

\- Le frère jumeau de ma mère. Il était la seule personne qui me restait. La seule qui ne m'a jamais aimé. Il est mort quand toi et tes guerriers vous avez annexé la cité de Kawa. Il était seulement parti m'acheter une gourde à la frontière chez un marchand.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de rétorquer :

\- C'est toi qui l'as tué, pas moi.

L'envie de meurtre brûla les yeux face à lui, mais pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, Gaara ne lui trancha pas la gorge, lui offrant un sourire victorieux.

\- Allons retrouver ton précieux grand-frère et ton guerrier, tu ne seras pas déçu.

Les gardes l'obligèrent à se relever et le guidèrent hors de la chambre, Sasuke eu un mauvais pressentiment sans pouvoir le faire taire. Ils longèrent les couloirs et plus il s'approchait de la chambre de son ainé et plus l'atmosphère s'alourdit, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand un cri déchira l'air. C'était la voix de Naruto.

Il se dégagea des gardes, les mains liées dans le dos, il entendit vaguement le roi, de la cité de Suna, retenir ses gardes, le laissant parcourir la distance qui le séparait de son frère et son amant.

Il fonça dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son poids, il failli trébucher, retrouvant l'équilibre de justesse.

Quand il posa les yeux sur Naruto et son frère, le monde cessa d'exister autour de lui. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et pour la première fois, depuis la mort de sa mère, des larmes menaçaient de sortir de son corps. Pas des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de colère, de haine, de vengeance.

Itachi était dans les bras de son amant, inerte, une lame sortant de son dos. Naruto venait de prendre la vie du dernier membre de sa famille. Il le savait, cette possibilité ne l'avait jamais quitté et pourtant, ce fut une trahison pour Sasuke.

À ses yeux, Naruto avait toujours gardé une part d'humanité, ne s'attaquant pas à des personnes innocentes comme lui avait pu le faire, mais il venait de lui prouver le contraire.

C'était sa faute, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Sasuke avait fait de lui un monstre, mais pas n'importe lequel. Un qui avait blanchi son cœur avant de pouvoir commettre l'impardonnable.

\- Kyûbi, laissa-t-il échapper.

Naruto se recula, laissant le corps d'Itachi tomber à genoux, sur le marbre taché de sang. Il mit son pied sur le torse et poussa pour libérer son glaive. Sasuke hurla de rage que son ainé soit ainsi traité, sans considération. Son corps s'élança vers Naruto, mais des gardes, derrière lui, le retint, le ramenant à terre.

La voix du roi de la cité de Suna, lui parvint à son oreille :

\- Il ne fait que ce que tu as faits aux siens. Aujourd'hui, tu payeras pour toutes les vies que tu as prises.

Gaara fit signe à ses gardes de l'amener hors de la chambre, mais Sasuke résista, il voulait croiser le regard de Naruto. Pour y lire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui justifierait cet acte, mais, quand il plongea dans les cobalts, vidés de tous sentiments, il comprit. Le gladiateur s'était fait une raison et Sasuke était cette raison. Il avait lui-même conduit son ainé à la mort en tuant les parents de Naruto, mais, par-dessus tout, en le ramenant à la cité et en faisait de lui un guerrier.

Sasuke avait toujours pensé que son amant se vengerait sur lui, mais il avait commis une grave erreur de jugement et, maintenant, il en payait les conséquences.

XxX

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'arène.

Les habitants de Konoha étaient installés sur les gradins, entourés par les gardes de la cité de Suna, Gaara était dans le balcon royal, tandis que les guerriers, encore vivants, de la cité de Konoha étaient enfermés dans les cages des animaux sous l'arène, mais aussi à dans celles à l'extérieur qui donnait vu au centre, sur les combats.

Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient au centre. Tous les deux armés d'un glaive et d'un bouclier. Ils attendaient le signal. La voix de Gaara s'éleva dans les airs, rappelant à tous que la cité de Suna venait de faire plier celle de Konoha. Il n'oublia pas de préciser que le roi Itachi avait rejoint les morts quelques heures plus tôt et que son cadet s'apprêtait à subir le même sort.

Le silence s'éternisa. Même si c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, un combat à mort entre les deux amants, les habitants de la cité n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Leur cité venait de plier, ça n'était jamais arrivée, elle s'était toujours relevée plus digne et plus forte, mais, avec la mort des frères, elle mourrait aussi, tout le monde le savait.

Les habitants n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se plier aussi.

Gaara lança le combat.

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent immobiles, se fixant pendant de longues minutes et les habitants attendirent sans réclamer de sang, respectant cet affrontement.

Sasuke regarda les siens, assis dans les gradins, il fit le tour sur lui, lentement. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait réellement le temps de les regarder. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant ? C'était pour eux, après lui, qu'il s'était battu. Naruto aussi s'était battu pour eux, dans l'arène, sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il se battait contre eux et contre Sasuke.

\- Tu nous as trahis, lança Sasuke en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, puis sa voix résonna dans l'arène :

\- Ma trahison a été de t'aimer.

Sasuke reçu ses mots, comme un coup de glaive, le premier du combat.

Naruto et lui s'élancèrent, comblant la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke fut plus rapide, portant le premier coup physique, mais l'épée toucha le bouclier qui protégeait le gladiateur. Ce dernier le contourna, lui mettant un coup de pied dans l'articulation pour le faire plier. Sasuke mit un genou à terre tout en balançant son épée derrière lui, dans une tentative vaine de toucher Naruto.

Naruto s'éloigna de quelques pas et Sasuke se releva. Ils se firent de nouveau face. Après cette première attaque, Sasuke fit un rapide bilan. Le souffle ne lui manquait pas, mais il remarqua qu'il en avait moins que le gladiateur. Il comprit que ne plus avoir été au combat, contrairement à Naruto, allait lui porter préjudice.

\- Es-tu fier de moi, mon roi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke s'avança, déterminé. D'abord, à petits pas, puis à grandes foulées. Leur arme se rencontra violemment pendant de longues minutes puis, avec son bouclier, Sasuke lui fonça dessus.

Naruto le para avec le sien, reculant sous l'impact.

Le roi hurla de frustration quand le gladiateur lui résista. Il mit un coup de bouclier, faisant reculer Naruto de plusieurs pas avant de jeter à terre le bouclier, il le ralentissait et le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son adversaire faire de même, les mettant à égalité.

Ils prirent le temps de se tourner autour, dans l'arène, comme des bêtes avant de se jeter une fois de plus l'un sur l'autre. Le combat repartit de plus belle. Leurs membres les firent souffrir sous les coups à répétition, la fatigue s'immisça entre eux et le souffle leur manqua de plus en plus. La fin approchait et aucun n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre. Sasuke se maintenait grâce à ses années d'expérience et Naruto grâce à sa vitalité et sa rapidité, mais il devait absolument avoir un vainqueur.

Ils rentrèrent violemment en contact, leur épée s'affrontant, ils rapprochèrent leur corps jusqu'à respirer dans la même bulle d'air. Sasuke pouvait voir la frustration et rage qui brûlait en lui, se refléter dans les cobalts. Naruto craqua, déchirant l'air de ses paroles :

\- Es-tu fier de ce que je suis devenu grâce à toi ?

Bien que ça lui coûte, Sasuke l'était. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'un de ses guerriers. Naruto était parfait, à l'image de ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il avait fait de lui l'homme qui pouvait lui prendre la vie. Il avait réussi. Mais à quel prix ?

\- Hein Sasuke ?! L'es-tu ?!

L'accès de colère déstabilisa Sasuke, qui vit la lame de Naruto dévier sur son bras gauche et le blesser gravement. En un instant, il perdit le contrôle de son membre, son épée s'échappa de sa main ensanglantée et il se retrouva à terre, Naruto sur lui.

XxX

Ça y est, il y était enfin. Naruto avait réussi. Il n'y croyait presque plus. Sasuke lui avait tellement résisté qu'il allait finir par se faire une raison, mais sa rage avait pris le contrôle de son corps, créant une ouverture dans laquelle il s'engouffrât aussitôt. Maintenant, il reposait de tout son poids sur le roi, il se redressa à califourchon et brandit son glaive, mais s'arrêta un instant.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les onyx, mais il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction du bras immobile et du sang qui tachait le sable de l'arène, créant une auréole autour d'eux.

C'était la fin pour Sasuke. Son amant. Son seul et unique amour.

Comme un miroir d'eau, Naruto vit sa vie défiler devant lui, commençant à sa rencontre avec Sasuke, qui prenait la vie de ses parents, puis quand il fut jeté à l'entraînement des éphèbes. Il revit toutes les altercations, toutes les nuits qu'il avait partagées avec lui, celles qu'il avait passées à contre-cœur, mais par-dessus tout, celles qu'il avait secrètement désirées jusqu'à les réclamer. Puis, le visage de Sasuke inquiet, désireux, heureux, souriant et amoureux s'imposant à lui. Tous les gestes et les mots qui avaient fait battre plus vite son cœur. Naruto se souvint de tout en un regard.

Sa main trembla, hésitante. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir, surtout de le vouloir.

* * *

**_Flash-back  
750 avant Rikudô_**

**Naruto *17ans**

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon fils ?_

_Naruto continua de regarder le soleil se coucher sur la mer tout en réfléchissant à la question de son père._

_\- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, toi et maman._

_Minato mit une main rassurante sur son épaule._

_\- Tu ne nous décevras jamais, sauf si tu vas à l'encontre de tes sentiments._

_Naruto venait de fêter ses 17 ans, dans un an, il serait en âge de se marier et Shion, une fille de bonne famille, vivant dans la cité des tourbillons, voulait devenir sa femme. Ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient et il ne pensait pas qu'un baiser innocent d'enfant se transformerait en promesse d'avenir._

_\- Tu connais ta mère, elle s'en remettra._

_\- Mais elle s'imaginait déjà grand-mère…_

_\- Nous pensions que c'était ce que tu voulais depuis tout petit, alors nous t'avons suivi et imaginé un avenir, mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, si tu n'es pas heureux, nous ne t'obligerons jamais à l'épouser._

_D'une petite voix, Naruto confirma que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était un amour aussi beau et aussi fort que ce que ses parents vivaient. Un amour qui le ferait vibrer, qui l'enflammerait, qui lui ferait perdre la tête, mais il ne savait pas s'il conviendrait à ses parents, eux qui étaient tout pour lui._

_\- Je vais te confier un secret sur ta mère et moi, mon fils._

_Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction, intrigué._

_\- C'était un amour interdit. Je n'étais pas promis à une autre femme, mais j'étais promis à une autre vie._

_\- Tu étais un guerrier, se rappela Naruto._

_Minato hocha la tête, sans rentrer dans les détails, Naruto savait que son père lui cachait cette partie de son passé, car il ne l'estimait pas encore en âge de comprendre et il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais son père savait mieux que personne, ce qui était bien pour lui, donc Naruto attendait._

_\- J'ai déçu beaucoup de gens, car ils avaient__placé énormément d'espoir en moi. Puis, j'avais fait des promesses. _

_\- Quelles promesses ?_

_\- Des promesses qui auraient dû me coûter la vie pour ne pas les avoir tenues._

_Naruto fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre l'histoire._

_\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tenues ? Et pourquoi, c'était un amour interdit ? Tu ne pouvais pas avoir maman et la vie que tu devais avoir en même temps ?_

_\- Une question à la fois, jeune homme…_

_Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra entre eux, les obligeant à fermer les yeux pour se protéger des poussières du temps quand ils rouvrirent leurs yeux semblables, Minato continua de se confesser :_

_\- Les habitants de ma cité natale craignaient ta mère, il la prenait pour un démon._

_Naruto serra les dents et les poings. Encore aujourd'hui, sa mère n'était pas tranquille, certains se permettaient encore de la traiter ainsi._

_\- Mais, à mes yeux, elle était une déesse descendue des cieux. Elle m'est littéralement tombé dessus, comme tomber du ciel. Ce fut brutal. Après cela, nous nous sommes aimés en secret, car c'était impossible de le vivre aux yeux de tous, mais un jour, j'ai compris que j'allais devoir faire un choix._

_\- Maman ou tes promesses ?_

_Minato confirma et s'ils étaient là pour en parler, Naruto en déduisit facilement le choix de son père._

_\- Tu n'as aucun regret ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être puni pour ce choix, qu'ils t'en veulent ? demanda Naruto en regardant le ciel._

_\- Je n'ai aucun regret, mon fils. J'ai donné mon cœur à ta mère en toute connaissance de cause. Mon amour lui aurait appartenu, éternellement, quoi que je décide. La seule peur que j'aie, c'est que vous me soyez arraché, toi et ta mère._

_Naruto sourit, touché par les mots de son père._

_\- Un jour, mon fils, tu donneras ton cœur à une personne, qu'elle soit digne des dieux ou non, que nous la trouvions convenable pour toi ou non et, à ce moment-là, tu comprendras que la seule idée de la perdre, te sera insupportable. Tu feras tout pour la garder à tes côtés, dans ce monde, quitte à tourner le dos à toutes tes __convictions._

_\- Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais, avoua honnêtement Naruto._

_\- Tu le supporteras, affirma Minato, car l'amour est la plus belle chose au monde. Elle peut tout vaincre. Même la haine._

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

* * *

Le dernier souvenir de son père s'effaça pour laisser place à la réalité. Une réalité qui le fouetta en plein visage. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper aux onyx. Il prit le manche de son glaive à deux mains, le serra à s'en faire mal et plongea en avant.

La lame se planta dans le sable de l'arène, à quelques centimètres du visage royal. Le silence était toujours présent, pourtant les oreilles de Naruto bourdonnaient.

Naruto était incapable de tuer Sasuke. Il rouvrit les yeux et ceux de son roi reflétaient toute la surprise de la situation. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas son geste, alors Naruto lui avoua simplement la vérité :

\- Mon amour pour toi est plus fort que ma haine.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Clairement, j'ai écrit cette histoire pour cette phrase de fin « mon amour pour toi est plus fort que ma haine », quand je dis que mes idées peuvent venir de n'importe où et bien cette phrase en est la preuve ! Elle appartient à la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Un petit bout de femme adorable ! _

_L'épilogue, qui signe la fin de cette histoire, sera publié la semaine prochaine. _

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo : **__La fin du dernier chp t'a déprimé ? je pense que celle-ci est une maigre consolation surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur. _

_**Petite réponse à Flo : **__Après ce que Sasuke a fait, la vengeance de Naruto aurait été qu'une illusion s'il l'avait oublié._

_**Petite réponse à Ninita : **__Non ne tkt pas, pas de death fic sinon je le signal avant dans les genres de l'histoire._

_**Petite réponse à tsuna : **__La voilà._


	13. Epilogue

**_740 avant Rikudo_**

**Sasuke *35ans  
Naruto *27ans**

Naruto se réveilla aux légers balancements du navire, aidé par le filet de lumière traversant le minuscule bout de cale du bateau, où il avait élu domicile pour la traversée.

Il se redressa paresseusement, examinant son environnement, il logeait entre les marchandises de nourriture.

Les cris des mouettes lui signalèrent qu'il se rapprochait de la terre ferme et le bruit de l'équipage, notamment les rameurs, s'activant doucement, l'informa qu'il était temps de remonter sur le pont.

Naruto le rejoignit et s'installa à l'avant du bateau, non sans avoir piqué une grenade bien juteuse au commerçant avec qui il avait sympathisé et qui avait accepté de le prendre pour la traversée.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'air marin et le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau, meurtrie par les années à la cité de Konoha.

Konoha…

Il laissait la cité derrière lui avec regret. Ce qu'il avait abandonné là-bas, son cœur, créait un trou dans sa poitrine, impossible à combler. Qu'importent les ports où il amarrerait, qu'importent les années, qu'importent les hommes qui partageraient sa couche, rien ne le guérirait.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la mer, la terre à l'horizon. Une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle cité, l'attendait au loin. Il mit le coude sur le rebord en bois du bateau et son menton au creux de sa paume, observant sans voir devant lui, son esprit s'envolant dans un passé plus ou moins proche.

**_Flash-Back_**

_\- Mon amour pour toi est plus fort que ma haine._

_Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de sa vie et il implora les Dieux de lui pardonner, mais, plus que tout, il demanda pardon à ses parents. Il était incapable de les venger._

_Il se releva, lâchant le manche qu'il tenait à deux mains, dans un silence choqué. Naruto se tourna pour faire face à Gaara, le roi de la cité de Suna qui venait, grâce à lui, d'envahir la cité de Konoha._

_\- Ne me tourne pas le dos, entendit-il faiblement._

_Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule. Des années auparavant, les rôles étaient inversés. Sasuke se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, sa main valide, armée du glaive qu'il avait abandonné, tandis que l'autre, ensanglantée, pendait lamentablement le long de son corps._

_\- Tu ne me tueras pas._

_Pourtant, Sasuke le défiait encore des yeux._

_\- Je l'ai lu dans ton regard, continua-t-il. Mes mots ont résonné en toi comme un tambour de guerre._

_Naruto se détourna complètement de Sasuke et s'approcha au plus près de la loge royale, il leva les yeux en direction de Gaara et brisa le silence de l'arène :_

_\- J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, je vous ai aidé à prendre cette cité et il est temps que vous respectiez votre part._

_Naruto avait demandé trois choses à Gaara, en contrepartie de son aide pour envahir la cité : Ne pas tuer les habitants innocents ; Lui offrir la vie des rois ; Lui laisser sa liberté._

_Il n'était pas l'esclave de Gaara, il était le gladiateur de Sasuke, mais, en prenant la cité, le roi de Suna pouvait facilement décider de sa vie ou de sa mort en trahissant leur promesse._

_\- Va, Naruto Namikaze, tu es un homme libre._

_Gaara lui lança le rubis ainsi que l'épée en bois dans l'arène, mais Naruto les laissa sur le sable. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses objets pour prouver sa liberté. L'entrée Sud de l'arène s'ouvrit et Naruto s'y dirigea, sous les pièces d'or des habitants, sans un regard en arrière. Sa place n'était plus ici et il ne voulait rien lui rappelant._

_XxX_

**_Deux jours plus tard…_**

_Naruto allait embarquer sur un navire, quand une voix qu'il connaissait chercha à le retenir :_

_\- Attendez ! Ne partez pas, Naruto. S'il vous plaît !_

_Il se dégagea du passage, laissant les autres occupants monter à bord. Il reconnut la guérisseuse de Sasuke qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui._

_\- Sakura, que faites-vous là ? s'enquit-il._

_La première fois que Naruto avait eu affaire à Sakura, ça l'avait surpris. La femme n'avait pas sa place dans la société, surtout pour autre chose qu'engendrer des guerriers. Pourtant, Sakura avait eu sa place aux côtés des rois et Naruto avait vite compris pourquoi. Son talent était supérieur à celui des hommes de son rang. _

_\- Sasuke va très mal, Naruto. Il ne passera peut-être pas la nuit._

_Partagé entre la surprise de le savoir encore en vie et le soulagement, le cœur de Naruto se serra douloureusement. Sasuke mourrait, malgré sa décision de le laisser en vie._

_\- Naruto, le roi a besoin de vous à ses côtés. Ça a toujours été le cas. S'il vous plaît. Revenez._

_Naruto ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Quand il les ouvrit, il avait pris sa décision. Sa première en tant qu'homme libre._

_XxX_

_Sakura le regarda avec espoir quand il passa l'entrée d'une vieille bâtisse, à la sortie de la cité._

_Sur le chemin, elle lui apprit que Gaara avait laissé la vie sauve à Sasuke, faisant preuve de clémence, mais surtout parce qu'il avait deviné, bien avant tout le monde, que la blessure que Naruto lui avait infligée au bras s'avérerait mortelle._

_\- Il faudrait un miracle pour que son état cesse de se dégrader, lui annonça-t-elle. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, je suis persuadée qu'il aurait aimé vous avoir à ses côtés dans ses derniers instants._

_Sakura s'écarta, le laissant entrer. Naruto se glissa à l'intérieur et resta une minute immobile devant Sasuke._

_Ce dernier, allongé sur un lit tressé, respirait difficilement. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Son bras gauche n'y était plus._

_\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû le défaire de son bras à partir du coude, c'était sa seule chance…_

_Naruto s'avança jusqu'à Sasuke. Il regarda le tissu rouge de sang maintenir le bras gauche, une pointe de remords dans le corps. Naruto était celui qui avait infligé cette blessure, lui qui avait renoncé à le tuer par amour. Il s'assit sur le lit tressé, dégageant les mèches collées au front brûlant._

_Le cœur de Naruto se compressa douloureusement d'assister à ce spectacle. Sasuke était faible et déchu. Les Dieux l'avaient lâchement abandonné._

_\- Tu dois vivre, souffla-t-il en se penchant sur les lèvres tremblantes._

_Il déposa un chaste baiser avant de se glisser à ses côtés, collant son corps comme il l'avait fait un millier de fois en secret, les nuits où il aurait dû le haïr au lieu de l'aimer._

_XxX_

**_4 mois plus tard…_**

_\- Vous allez vraiment partir ? demanda Sakura, déçue et triste._

_Naruto hocha de la tête, ça faisait une saison, déjà, qu'il était au chevet de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas rester davantage, surtout pas maintenant que sa santé s'était stabilisée et commençait à s'améliorer. Sakura en était resté interdite. C'était comme si la présence de Naruto avait aidé Sasuke à survivre. Comme si son amour l'avait guéri._

_L'ancien roi, de la cité de Konoha, était toujours cloué sur le lit, mais il avait repris connaissance depuis plusieurs jours et se nourrissait de nouveau._

_\- Sakura… Laisse-nous, articula difficilement Sasuke._

_Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le blessé qui avait attiré l'attention. Sakura s'éclipsa tandis que Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas lâche, mais il croyait que Sasuke dormait et comptait partir. Ce serait moins dur pour lui._

_\- Où comptes-tu aller ?_

_\- Là où la mer me portera et où le vent me guidera._

_Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, comme attiré. Il s'installa à ses côtés._

_\- Et après ?_

_\- Après, je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas aller jusque-là un jour._

_Sasuke leva une main fébrile, attrapant une de ces mèches blondes, qui retombait sur son visage._

_\- Peut-être que maintenant, tu pourras tomber amoureux._

_\- Non, je ne pourrais pas, le contra immédiatement Naruto. J'ai donné mon cœur à quelqu'un, une fois, mon amour lui appartient depuis. Je crois que je serais incapable d'aimer à nouveau._

_Ces mots, c'était les siens. Naruto lui avait déjà dit un soir, dans leur couche, quelques années auparavant. Il n'avait jamais su si Sasuke avait compris ses mots à ce moment-là, mais aujourd'hui, il savait que c'était le cas._

_Cette déclaration, il lui dédiait._

_\- Et toi ? Que feras-tu, quand tes jambes te porteront ? voulu savoir Naruto._

_\- J'irai là où elles me mèneront. Sur la terre, par-dessus la mer ou, peut-être, dans les airs._

_Naruto mit sa main sur la joue blanche._

_\- Et après ?_

_\- Après, je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de vivre jusque-là._

_Lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sasuke, collant leur front._

_\- Peut-être que cette fois, tu voudras connaître l'amour._

_\- Je l'ai connu, avoua Sasuke, il m'a rendu faible._

_Sasuke connaissait les risques et, pourtant, il fonçât droit à sa perte. C'était tout ce que Naruto avait voulu, atteindre le cœur de Sasuke pour le rendre faible et le tuer, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait réussi, il s'imagina revenir en arrière et faire les choses autrement._

_Peut-être que Sasuke et lui vivraient encore dans une illusion. Naruto ferma les yeux. Pour lui, Sasuke était l'homme le plus fort. Sa présence en témoignait, malgré la blessure que Naruto lui avait infligée, il était encore vivant._

_\- Pardonne-moi mon roi._

_Sasuke tira sur sa mèche blonde. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres._

_\- Tu es libre Naruto. Je te libère._

_Naruto inspira et l'air, qui traversa son corps pour gonfler ses poumons, se fit tranchant. Il eut l'impression qu'un millier de pointes le transpercèrent. Et son cœur, qu'il pensait voler, se brisa. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que, ne plus appartenir à cet homme, qui lui avait tout pris, serait comme un poignard._

_\- Je te rends ton cœur._

_XxX_

Naruto se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts, il n'y avait pas eu de baiser avant qu'il le quitte. Et malgré les mots de Sasuke, son cœur se trouvait toujours avec lui.

Il débarqua quelques heures plus tard, découvrant une nouvelle cité et entamant une nouvelle vie.

XxX

**_Quelques mois plus tard…_**

Naruto remonta le chemin en terre qui menait à sa petite maison. Il l'avait construit de ses propres mains, en haut d'une colline. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, mais Naruto s'était senti plus rassurer de vivre dans un endroit stratégique.

Il avait vu sur les champs au Nord et sur la mer au Sud. Il lui fallait des heures avant de trouver la cité, mais ça lui était égal, il n'avait en rien perdu sa forme physique et la solitude était sa plus fidèle ami. Il la détestait mais c'était sa punition. Personne n'aurait pu le faire sentir moins seul.

À mi-chemin, Naruto releva les yeux vers sa maison, il se sentait observé. Il s'arrêta net.

Un homme se trouvait en haut de la colline. Il cligna des yeux, mais rien ne le trompa, ni ce frisson qui traversa son corps, quand des yeux encres le regardèrent, ni cette prestance qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Sasuke, tourné dans sa direction, s'avança vers lui. Il marchait d'un pas assuré et calme. Quand ils se firent face, Naruto remarqua que la cape de l'ancien roi de la cité de Konoha cachait son membre coupé.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.

\- C'est ici que mes jambes m'ont porté.

Naruto tendit la main, se rapprochant. Sasuke le laissa faire. Il lui toucha le cœur. Naruto en avait marre de se battre, il l'avait fait pendant des années. Pour sa haine. Contre son amour. Pour la cité. Il n'avait plus la force aujourd'hui.

Finalement, Sasuke avait peut-être raison. L'amour, c'était pour les faibles.

\- Je t'aime, mon roi.

Sasuke resta de marbre, semblant impassible à sa déclaration, pourtant une étincelle s'alluma dans les onyx qui le scrutaient.

Il tendit une main pour caresser la joue cicatrisée.

\- Je te hais.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire résigné. Il le savait, Itachi l'avait prévenu ; la haine entraîne la haine. En laissant la vie sauve à Sasuke, il n'avait pas mis fin au cycle, surtout après avoir ôté la vie d'Itachi devant ses yeux.

Ils se regardèrent et ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre. Ils savaient déjà comment leur histoire allait se terminer dans l'avenir. Naruto se hissa contre Sasuke, entourant son cou de ses bras et il souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- Garde ta haine.

L'ancien gladiateur espérait que ce soit le plus longtemps possible, il voulait connaître une vie paisible, avec Sasuke, avant la fin inévitable.

\- Quand le moment sera venu, j'emporterai ta haine avec moi dans la tombe.

\- Et je t'y rejoindrai.

_La vengeance n'est pas destinée à soulager la douleur,  
__elle est destinée à équilibrer les balances_  
**Reign**

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire, j'espère faire mieux avec la prochaine. _

_Comme toujours je remercie les guest d'avance, les abonnés qui m'ont écrit une review presque à chaque fois et les followers fantôme qui ont suivit l'histoire mais qui n'ont donné aucun signe de vie __?__ ça serait bien que j'aie un retour final, bon ou mauvais… ça aide à m'améliorer !_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la fin, j'en avais écrit 2 et jusqu'à très récemment je ne savais pas laquelle mettre alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Vous aviez bien aimé l'OS sur le monde des bikers alors attendez quelques jours et vous découvrirez une fic complète sur cet univers. ( cette histoire est en correction et j'espère pouvoir vite vous la poster )_

_Concernant Noel et Jour de l'an, ça sera un ItaSasu._

_Saint valentin et White Day, en cours d'écriture mais ça sera un SasuNaruSasu._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo : _**_Franchement des fois, ce n'est pas que c'est fatiguant mais surtout contraignant parce que je suis déjà sur une histoire et hop je me disperse, c'est horrible. Merci pour tes compliments, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ça me le fait des fois avec des auteurs et je décroche, j'ai souvent du mal à y revenir alors je suis contente que ça ne te le fais pas ! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour ma prochaine histoire !_

**_Petite réponse à Flo : _**_Malheureusement ce petit bout de femme ne fait plus partie de ma vie ( cette phrase date de plusieurs années déjà mais elle restait dans ma tête ) mais je compte bien la revoir un jour et lui dire !_

**_Petite réponse à Ninita : _**_Tu imaginais qui pour apaiser le chagrin d'Itachi ? Alors est-ce que tu aimes comme d'habitude __?__?_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_L'amour est le plus beau et le plus effrayant des sentiments._


End file.
